Un cyborg en Equestria
by Reynadraki
Summary: Milicent Stuart vive una vida mísera en Ponyville, ya que a la edad de 6 años sufrió de un accidente que la convirtió en un cyborg/unicornio, alejándola de los demás ponies y de sus amigos, hasta que a los 16 años conoce a nuevos amigos quienes le ayudan a encontrar sus orígenes, su familia e incluso a confiar y abrirse a ellos. además de un amor algo complicado, embarazo...
1. Capítulo 0: prólogo

**hola!, este es mi nuevo fanfic de MLP, que se titula: un cyborg en Equestria, gracias por sus solicitudes, las agrego siempre y recuerden: gracias a ustedes que sigo aquí ;)**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 0: Prólogo y personajes**

**a continuación pondré de quien es el personaje, sus características y luego el prólogo, es decir, la historia de nuestra querida Mili, oye mili donde estas? *se voltea*, agh, bueno, cuando la encuentre les digo vale?, esque es algo tímida y odia hablar de esto, pero sigamos.**

**1.- Mili Stuart(mío)**

**Números: Milicent Amaryllis Stuart**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Especie: unicornio**

**Cutie Mark: alas negras de cuervo**

**Lily: jade verde**

**Ojos: gris plateado**

**Pelaje: dorado**

**Descripción general: es una unicornio que a la edad tan corta de 6 años sufrió un accidente que provocó que reemplazaran gran parte de sus miembros, con esto me refiero a, dos patas y un ojo suyo, siendo este de color negro, es desconfiada y tímida, odia hablar en público y continuamente estalla en arranques de furia, no tiene amigos y crece solitaria en Canterlot, hasta que conoce a Gunsmith, Lilypad Evergreen, Clear Light y otros amigos y aprende el significado de la amistad y el amor, además de abrirse a los demás y ser feliz de nuevo.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**2.- Claro (Super Star Princess)**

**Nombre: Claro Estrella**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Especie: alicornio cyborg**

**Ojos: color chocolate**

**Lily: rosa fucsia**

**Pelaje: blanco, con algo de gris**

**Cutie Mark: luz de color rosa(esfera)**

**Características generales: es madre de Mili, pero ella no lo sabe, la abandono con una familia de unicornios y ocultó sus alas, asi como sus verdaderos poderes y se dedicó a observarla a través de un espejo mágico desde su reino, Farylis Hill, le duele estar lejos de ella, pero debe ser asi para que Celestia no le pueda hacer daño, ya que le tiene envidia, es generosa y amable, humilde y puede dar alegría a los demás, es poderosa y ama mucho a su hija Mili.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**3.- Lilypad (Iluminación Killer y Oscuris)**

**Problema: Lilypad Evergreen**

**Edad: 17**

**Especie: pegaso**

**Pelaje: verde hierba**

**Ojos: verde esmeralda**

**Armas: katana y arco**

**Descripción general: Es la mejor en el empleo de esas armas, cuando Mili llega a Ponyville desconfía de ella y la trata mal, alejándose de ella y odiándola por tener cuchillas por cascos delanteros y un ojo metálico, pero su opinión cambia cuando le gana en un combate usando sus cuchillas y su magia, la cual es bastante poderosa, hacen una tregua y se conocen más a fondo, cuando Estrella y Gunsmith se les unen es más complicado, pero de algún modo saben que podrán hacerlo, es tímida, pero sabe ayudar a la gente, en especial si le importan.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**4.- Armero (Armero-6798)**

**Nombre: Armero**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Cutie Mark: ráfaga de viento legendario**

**Especie: pegaso**

**Ojos: rojo carmín.**

**Pelaje: marrón oscuro**

**Crin: negra y rojo**

**Descripción general: leal, valiente y confiado, le encanta Mili apenas la conoce, sabe que dentro de todo ese metal hay una unicornio bastante poderosa y valiente, aunque demuestre lo contrario día a día, Lilypad es seria con el y no sabe porque, pero después se entera que se conocieron antes y que ella siempre quiso llamar su atención, ayuda a Mili con sus demonios internos y aprende cosas de sus amigas nuevas, se sorprende mucho del verdadero origen de la cyborg, pero aun asi la apoya muchísimo y son inseparables todos ellos hasta el final.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**5.- Holy(Silverwolf850)**

**Nombre: Holy Blade**

**Edad: ?**

**Especie: alicornio**

**Pelaje: blanco**

**Ojos: azul celeste**

**crin: azul claro**

**Cutie Mark: Escudo con dos espadas cruzadas**

**Descripción general: lleva una cazadora roja, es muy buen amigo y era amigo de Amarilis(Mili), eran los mejores amigos de cuando eran pequeños, pero cuando ella desapareció, ya que después del ataque su madre logró esconderla por un tiempo con Holy y sus padres, se sintió triste, no paró de buscarla hasta que la halló y no lo recordaba, se sentía mal, pero cuando alguien entró al pueblo para llevársela junto a las demás impidió que lo hicieran y escapando del lugar para emprender la búsqueda de su origen y de saber quien era ella.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**6.- Dark (Slayer66)**

**Nombre original: Dark Reaper**

**Nombre actual: Vengance Soul**

**Edad: 1500 años (aparenta 25 años)**

**Especie: alter Alicorn**

**Pelaje: café claro**

**Crin: negra**

**Ojo: azul (derecho) y esmeralda(izquierdo)(ambos al estilo reptil)**

**Modificaciones: es casi del mismo tamaño que Celestia a razón de los experimentos practicados en su cuerpo sus alas son de Diamantium (un metal hecho a base de diamante negro y otros muy raros metales como el Vibranium y el Adamantium) a manera de cuchillas (plumas) sostenidas por un esqueleto metálico unido a su espina vertebral artificial (la cual le permite estar erguido como un humano) y son del mismo color que su pelaje, sus patas delanteras son bioprotesis de alta tecnología (prótesis sintéticas con capacidad de sentir estímulos y reforzadas con la magia del ex-unicornio) en forma de garras de dragón plateadas con 4 dedos cada una (al igual que sus alas son de Diamantium), su cuerno es casi tan largo como el de Celestia, está cubierto por una espiral de Diamantium de color negro, su Cutie Mark es una KATANA y un REVOLVER DE LLAVE DE CHISPA (como la de "Mr. 5" de ONE PIECE) cruzados, lleva una gabardina azul marino con bordes dorados y un símbolo de OUROBOROS en la espalda en plateado (aunque la gabardina no cubre su CUTIE MARK)**

**Origen: (alicornio artificial ya que originalmente era un unicornio) modificado por el Doc. Joshua y la Dra. Rider (HUMANOS) los cuales lo "rescataron" de una muerte segura aunque con el propósito de convertirlo en un conejillo de indias para experimentar con él, especialmente con una llama de SPIRIT OF VENGANCE (ya que necesitaban ver los efectos del de la misma en un ser con razonamiento casi igual que al de los humanos)**

**Formas: Burning, Zero mode.**

**Forma Burning: en su "FORMA BURNING" el cuerpo de SOUL está cubierto por una aura de flamas moradas y sobre las mismas aparece la proyección de una figura demacrada de un arcángel caído de la justicia ZARATHOS (su apariencias es una combinación de un demonio, un angel y un zombie al menos en su cara ya que gran parte de esta es hueso con retazos de carne, cubierto por una destrozada armadura de apariencia tanto demoniaca como angelical) ahora conocido como SPIRIT OF VENGANCE, su ojo izquierdo se vuelve de color ámbar y su Cutie Mark cambia un poco pues ahora hay una calavera humana en medio del revólver y la Katana además de llamas lila a su alrededor (esta forma solo usa poco más del 50% de su poder total)**

**Forma Zero: Es la forma definitiva de SPIRIT OF VENGANCE ( 100%) toma la forma de un HUMANO vestido con una armadura de cuerpo completo plateada y negra (una combinación de un samurái y de un caballero medieval, en la cabeza es un casco samurái con una careta que cubre todo a excepción de los ojos aunque solo se ve el izquierdo el cual emite un fulgor de llamas azul celeste (como el de BLACK ROCK SHOOTER) el resto del cuerpo es una combinación de los 2 tipos de armadura, porta una capa negra rasgada la cual desaparece al dar paso a un grupo de 8 alas negras hechas de metal puestas en pares y de las cuales surgen una ilimitada cantidad de armas que van desde espadas, lanzas hasta snipers, ametralladoras prácticamente cualquier arma.**

**Armas: SORA YAMATO: es una arma que combina la DURANDAL de CREDO (personaje de DMC 4) y YAMATO (KATANA de VERGIL de DMC 3 Y 4) salvo que esta tiene una hoja un poco más gruesa y ancha su filo emite energía de color azul marino (solo cuando es empuñada) en su empuñadura cuenta con gatillo que activa la energía de la hoja aumentando su daño ( que gracias a la magia de SOUL se pudo estabilizar siendo la primer arma alquímica de la historia) es una KATANA larga (mide 1.20 m en total) cuya hoja tiene una tonalidad azulada brillante con el grabado de un dragón tribal de perfil cerca de la guarda la cual es plateada y en la misma está un contador de energía circular en forma de un DRAGON OUROBOROS (el cual marca la energía que posee el arma), su empuñadura es blanca, cerca de la guarda hay un gatillo negro y a su lado un barra de energía (que muestra cuanta energía usa el arma) y en el pomo de la empuñadura está grabado un dragón oriental, la porta en la espalda (Lomo) cuya funda es igual a la "RAIDEN" (METAL GEAR SOLID REVENGE) **

**AVENGER: es un revolver S&W 500 "NITRO" reforzado de 6 tiros, su cañón fue reconstruido punta a punta y mide 10 inch. Además de un compensador, mira telescópica BSA 2x20, cachas de marfil pulido y grabados tribales en el cañón, armazón y barril del arma (estos grabados se vuelven rojos cuando entra en "BURNING MODE" SOUL y cuando se hace un tiro cargado el cañón del arma es rodeado por un aura roja que expide electricidad del mismo tono.**

**Actitud como Dark: Era un general frio, calculador, con un gran sentido del deber y muy leal, intolerante con la traición, alguien con la cabeza fría al tomar decisiones difíciles, formaba lasos fraternales rápidamente sobre todo con sus tropas, solidario, firme y muy directo con lo que piensa.**

**Actitud como Vengance Soul: Cambio mucho en el mundo humano (gracias a toda la gente que conoció en este mundo), es alguien sociable, no teme decir lo que piensa, es serio en cuestión del deber (prácticamente tiene toda la actitud de cuando era REAPER), tiene gran pasión por la lectura, es optimista aunque trata de no demostrarlo, aún mantiene la cabeza fría al tomar decisiones (solo cuando es un enfrentamiento serio), muchas veces se deja llevar por la emoción del momento, tiende a ser intolerante con los presumidos y aquellos que hacen tonterías sin sentido(IDIOTAS) , disfruta de una buena pelea a tal punto de sonreír durante la misma, sabe cuándo debe perdonar y cuando no, generalmente es amable, atento, respetuoso y siempre busca ayudar a los demás.**

**Cuando libera el ESPIRITU DE LA VENGANZA (el cual controla hasta un 65 % de su poder total) es bastante despiadado y busca dejar fuera de combate a su contrincante sin tener que matarlo (aunque algunas veces casi al borde de la muerte), pero si este no merece perdón lo somete a la MIRADA DEL CASTIGO (destino peor que la muerte) en este modo diferencia a los culpables de los inocentes.**

**Habilidades:**

**EXCCED: habilidad que le permite inmacular poder a una arma haciéndola más letal (en las armas de fuego tanto el balaje como la potencia del arma)**

**EVIL EXCCED: en modo turbo las armas son edemonizadas triplicando su daño**

**VISIÓN: su ojo derecho es biomecánico es decir un ojo artificial que le da cualidades como ver la oscuridad, infrarrojo, visión de calor, vista de águila, trayectoria de un proyectil, entre otras también esta habilidad le permite reaccionar 2 veces más rápido que un alicornio y 4 que un poni normal**

**ACCEL: capacidad de hacer cálculos a hipervelocidad prediciendo los movimientos del enemigo (casi no usa esta habilidad manteniéndola en "Hibernación" pues considera que no es honorable prever el movimiento de un enemigo por cálculos matemáticos prefiere su instinto)**

**REGENERATOR: capacidad de auto curarse 4 veces más rápido que un poni promedio**

**REACTION: habilidad de moverse muy rápido ignorando la gravedad (es igual que el poder de Vergil de DMC 3 Dantes AWEKENING)**

**MAGNUS: disparo curvo u oblicuo (solo lo puede hacer con pistolas y revólveres)**

**AEGIS: escudo electromagnético que se activa con las alas a modo de defensa contra un ataque contundente (el ala se extiende y se pone frente al objeto a bloquear, es capaz de resistir hasta un misil RPG modelo TBG-7V de Ojiva termobárica (es decir de un misil que puede destruir blindaje de alto nivel)**

**AEGIS NOVA: versión en área del Aegis solo que su nivel de defensa solo resiste hasta cal 50 BMG**

**HELL THUNDER: disparo cargado con magia del vacío (ocasiona daño catastrófico pero requiere de tiempo para cargar y solo puede ser usado por su revolver "AVENGER")**

**DEATH ROULETTE: tras un golpe ascendente se remata al objetivo mientras esta en el aire con disparos DOBLE TAP del revolver u otra arma**

**LAMENTING SOUL: disparos de energía dirigidos funcionan como misiles de búsqueda y destrucción**

**EVIL STRIKE: es un disparo cargado de alto nivel generando una esfera de energía de antimateria comparable con impacto de un rifle de positrones (es muy tardado pero debido a su tamaño el daño que genera es de proporciones apocalípticas)**

**FINAL RUPTURE: técnica exclusiva de dupla revolver –Katana consiste en un ataque de vórtice horizontal con ambas armas para rematar con un disparo a quemarropa**

**RAPID SLASH: técnica de corte rápido que consiste en desplazarse rápido soltando una gran cantidad de cortes que aniquilan a los enemigo que se encuentran al frente**

**JUDGEMENT CUT: técnica de esferas de corte proyectados que pueden aniquilar a varios enemigos a distancia (se requiere de tiempo para cargar a razón de lanzar varios ataques consecutivos, solo en turbo no es necesario cargar y se pueden hacer ilimitadas esferas de corte)**

**AERIAL RAVE: técnica aérea que lanza 3 cortes simultáneos ocasionando daño severo**

**UPPER SLASH: Técnica de corte ascendente que lanza al enemigo en el aire ocasionando daño moderado**

**DIMENSIONAL SLASH: técnica de ataque en la que se generan varios cortes de la Katana en un área específica ocasionando destrucción total**

**En "BURNING MODE" todos los ataques con armas de fuego están cargados ilimitadamente y los ataques con Katana lanzan energía demoniaca sin necesidad de cargarla (activos hasta que salga de eso modo)**

**SHOWDOWN: combo de ataques combinados de SORA YAMATO en conjunto con la PROYECCION DE ZARATHOS**

**ENERGY BLADES: se desprenden cuchillas de las alas (plumas) cargadas con de energía al cargar el revolver disparándose solas (solo atacan al objetivo que está al frente y solo en modo "BURNING")**

**SLASH BREAKER: técnica de corte ciclónico ofensivo-defensivo en donde los cortes se generan alrededor del usuario destruyendo a los enemigos y protegiéndolo**

**SPIRAL FEATHERS: se separan varias plumas de las alas y orbitan alrededor del usuario dándole una defensiva ofensiva casi impenetrable (en modo turbo emanan energía y pueden ser controladas a voluntad)**

**DEATH STORM: es un ataque de área el consiste en que las alas son extendidas en toda su envergadura arrojando las plumas cuchilla como lluvia (en modo turbo el nivel de daño aumenta al doble al igual que la cantidad de plumas que se precipitan)**

**PUNISHMENT GAZE (mirada del castigo) : Se activa cuando usa el poder de SPIRIT OF VENGANCE AL 75% aunque no esté en modo turbo (solo que consume mucha de su fuerza vital, mientras que en turbo dicho efecto no ocurre) es una de las técnicas más poderosas que posee pues cuando la usa sus ojos se vuelve cuencas envueltas en llamas en las cuales al ser vistas por el "castigado" estas le permiten ver y sentir todo el dolor que ha ocasionado desgarrando su alma haciendo que padezca de aquel sufrimiento por el resto de su vida (aunque no muere su destino es el infierno en vida y es peor que la muerte)**

**BOOM SONICO MATCH 3: es capaz de romper la barrera del sonido 3 veces usando un escudo mágico (el MATCH 2 sin necesidad del escudo mágico).**

**Historia: Tuvo una infancia humilde pese a ser hijo de la princesa platino (esta lo dio en adopción discretamente pues él era el fruto de una AVENTURA de la princesa con un viajero por lo cual es un hijo bastardo) sin embargo fue dura debido a los conflictos que había entre los 3 reinos, a los 14 años sus padres murieron durante un enfrentamiento contra los Pegasos por protegerlo tras saberlo la misma princesa platino lo tomo bajo su protección personal bajo la excusa de que el chico tenia potencial para servir a la corona (no quería imaginarse el perderlo pues era lo más valioso que tenía y aunque fue solo por 4 años ella pudo ser su madre antes de que el entrase en la unidad especial de los "Black Nights" aunque fue también durante este periodo que se alejó de su hija zafiro)**

**A pesar de la guerra, Platino creía fervientemente que las 3 especies podían llevarse bien y vivir en paz y armonía, esto más que nada gracias a su consejera, confidente y amiga CLOVER que luego fue conocida como "LA SABIA" (sin embargo frete a todos actuaba como una déspota y creída solo para ocultar so empatía hacia las otras razas pony) y con esos principios intento inculcárselos a su hijo sin mucho éxito (pese a que la escuchaba atentamente) desde joven Dark demostró ser habilidoso para el combate por lo que al cumplir la mayoría de edad se unió al ejército en donde escalo gracias a su propio mérito (y una pequeña ayuda de su madre biológica) se convirtió en coronel y se le asignó el mando de los "BLACK NIGTHS".**

**¿Qué son los Black Knights?**

**Los "BLACK KNIGHTS" era una división elite al servicio de la PRINCESA PLATINO la cual lucho durante la guerra de los 3 REINOS para hacerse de "NOVA TERRA" (territorio que el futuro seria conocido como EQUESTRIA)siendo un unicornio de color café muy claro, crin y cola negras ojos esmeraldas, con una capa negra con capucha y sobre la misma una guadaña plegable plateada y una CUTIE MARK son 2 guadañas plateadas sobre una estrella de 8 puntas, era un experto tanto en magia ofensiva con poderosos hechizos explosivos, ráfagas de magia, magia de soporte, refuerzo, teletransportación y un largo etc, al igual que como en el manejo de la GUADAÑA sin magia, siendo el y su unidad de los más destacados además de siempre ir en la primera línea de batalla, sin embargo en la batalla que sería la piedra angular de la victoria en contra de los ponis terrestres (pensaban que estos eran menos problemáticos que los Pegasos) conocida como "LA BATALLA DE LA LLANURA OAK" fueron derrotados ante las armas de los ponis terrestres en donde él y su unidad fueron dados por muertos (aunque su cuerpo jamás se encontró) la razón de esta derrota fue que en este enfrentamiento los ponis terrestres usaron por primera vez y en formación de rotación, las armas de fuego (con resultados prometedores) diezmando a un tercera parte del ejercito real en menos de una hora, ante esto la unidad "BLACK KNIGHTS" abre una brecha para que lo que queda del ejercito escape (el enemigo los ataco por los flacos encerrándolos) pero lo que queda de la maltrecha unidad le hace frente al enemigo logrando repelerles pero al saber que era imposible vencerles y que en el siguiente ataque no tendrían suerte y ya que no podían permitirse el ser capturados DARK como general y en conjunto con lo que quedaba de su unidad usaron el hechizo restringido "BLANK POINT" (zona cero) con el cual destruirían toda un área de 50 km a la redonda (obviamente un conjuro suicida) sin embargo antes de completar el hechizo fueron sorprendidos por una lluvia de cañonazos que asesinaron casi a todos los que quedaban pero al frustrar el hechizo el cual al no ser completado abrió un vórtice espacial y aunque DARK logro alejarse del mismo para no ser engullido, una explosión de una bala de cañón a quemarropa lo arrojo dentro del vórtice el cual se cerró en cuanto él entro aterrizando en un mundo completamente diferente, aunque no podía ver en donde estaba, pues estaba al borde de la muerte, sus patas delanteras eran despojos de carne y hueso, el lado derecho de su rostro era hueso y carne quemada, de sus oídos reventados y hocico salía sangre, su ojo derecho estaba reventado, su costado derecho tenía 3 costillas por fuera, una hemorragia severa en el cuello del lado izquierdo ocasionada por una esquirla de metal, varias laceraciones en todo el resto de su cuerpo ocasionas por metralla, una fractura severa en su columna vertebral, además de que una cuarta parte de su pelaje y gran parte se crin estaban quemados, aun en este estado pudo notar que 2 figuras se le acercaban y lo único que hizo fue hablar pidiendo ayuda y aunque no pudo escuchar lo que decían solo sabe que estas le auxiliaron pero perdió el conocimiento, posteriormente despertó en un tanque de contención en una instalación militar científica y asustado y desorientado uso su magia destruyendo el tanque intentando escapar sin éxito pues fue sometido y sedado para luego volver a ser dormido, posteriormente despierta por segunda vez solo que en una cama y es ahí cuando nota la ausencia de miembros y movimiento lo cual lo altero pero después conoció a sus "salvadores" el Doc. JOSHUA Y la Dra. RIDER quienes le explican lo de la perdida de sus cascos delanteros, su ojo derecho, parte su cuerpo y rostro con quemaduras de 3 grado y la falla de sus extremidades traseras a causa del daño en su columna, diciéndole que su cuerpo ya no es útil y que la razón por la que sigue con vida es por su magia, así que le proponen un trato, lo repararan a cambio de dejarles estudiar su magia cosa que a regañadientes acepta y logran repáralo dándole prótesis y columna de Adamantium (aunque a un nivel muy básico y con software muy simple) y de paso someterlo a pruebas de sueros y otras drogas en su cuerpo (ocasionando que pierda su Cutie Mark) además estudiar su magia su jefe el Doc. Víctor von Doom ordeno disponer del semental tras obtener la suficiente información sobre magia con la cual podrá darle uso a la llama del espíritu de la venganza (llama que le costó mucho conseguir pues casi muere enfrentando a GOSTH RIDER para obtener esta) pero ambos doctores se niegan ya que de alguna forma se habían encariñado con el semental (lo consideraban un hijo) por lo que apenas escapan junto con el poni y la muestra del ESPÍRITU DE LA VENGANZA para luego ir a Nueva York para pedirle ayuda Anthony Stark (quien al principio estaba renuente a recibirlos hasta que le mencionan a DOOM y el fragmento de GHOST RIDER de inmediato accede) el cual tras revisar los datos y el fragmento del espíritu de la venganza y una demostración de aquel unicornio con su magia decide darles una mano pero debido a un ataque de DOOM a sus empresa y para su enojo que tienen que ir a WAKANDA hogar de su amigo T'Challa (PANTERA NEGRA) para poder ayudar al poni ya que con su tecnología y el intelecto de TONY podrán arreglar al poni de forma permanente, una vez ahí y tras escuchar lo del semental y demostrarles su magia (que los deja bastante impresionados) acceden a ayudarle pero este pone como condición que él cree el metal con el que reconstruirán su cuerpo, es aquí que tras unas cuantas transformaciones el semental crea el metal con el que se le harán sus nuevas partes llamándolo Diamantium (el cual es una combinación del Vibranium, el Adamantium y el diamante negro)haciendo la cantidad necesaria para sus nuevas prótesis, posteriormente sus nuevas prótesis son creadas con TONY a la cabeza de los ingenieros de Wakanda (aunque a petición de los "PADRES" del poni se le hacen algunos cambios y mejoras como sorpresa para su "HIJO") posteriormente es sometido a la cirugía siendo los DOCTORES JOSHUA Y RIDER quienes la llevaran a cabo, pues son expertos en conexiones nerviosas y son los únicos que pueden asegurarse que todo salga como se debe, luego de más 12 horas de cirugía y tras una semana de la misma despierta solo para descubrir que tiene "ALAS" además de garras en sus "cascos" delanteros, es entonces que los doctores le explican lo de sus nuevas extremidades y habilidades; que su columna vertebral fue reconstruida y reforzada (aunque también y sin querer le dieron la capacidad de mantenerse erguido ya que se les paso que la columna era para un cuadrúpedo y no para un bípedo pero este detalle no afecto en los mínimo al unicornio, de hecho sin saberlo aún le dieron una ventaja) además de darle la capacidad de volar basándose en las conexiones nerviosas de las alas de las aves al igual que darle garras y que estas puedan sentir los estímulos que el cuerpo humano siente , también su ojo derecho y parte de su cerebro fueron mejorados gracias a nanotecnología tanto la STARK como la de WAKANDA dándole velocidad de reacción y capacidad mental aumentadas, y aunque no era ,lo que esperaba estaba feliz con el resultado, sin embargo DOOM usando los datos sobre la MAGIA de UNICORNIO logra penetrar las defensas de WAKANDA para recuperar el fragmento de GHOST RIDER sin embargo el poni en un acto desesperado y al ver en peligro a sus "padres" el ABSORBE el fragmento del ESPIRITU DE LA VENGANZA y usando su poder vence a DOOM pero pierde el conocimiento debido al gran poder que ahora posee.**

**Tras los eventos de WAKANDA el poni es sometido a exhaustivas pruebas sobre el nuevo poder que posee y aunque recurren tanto a los mejores científicos, mutantes, dioses y hechiceros se concluye que el poder del ESPÍRITU DE LA VENGANZA es uno con él y solo muriendo se le podrá retirar, claramente descarto esa idea y luego de un debate con los "Vengadores" se decide que el aprenda a controlar sus poderes y que este bajo constante supervisión (claro que lo iba estar) y así por 4 años el semental entrena y aprende a controlar sus poderes como VENGADOR FANTASMA aunque también debido a la constante convivencia con humanos se interesó tanto es su estilo de combate como en sus armas VOLVIENDOSE un MAESTRO EN LA KATANA (mando hacer una especial para el llamada SORA-YAMATO la cual el mismo estuvo en su proceso de creación y durante el mismo le dio propiedades mágicas) ADEMAS de un experto GUNSLINGER, siendo poco después que adquiere su nueva CUTIE MARK además de cambiarse el NOMBRE A "VENGANCE SOUL" posteriormente y tras una charla con sus "padres" decide volver a su mundo pues ya aprendido del de los humanos además de ya poder controlar sus poder (aunque solo mitad del mismo) y con ayuda del DOCTOR EXTRAÑO es capaz de hacerlo aunque este le advierte que el tiempo de su mundo y el de ellos corre de forma diferente y por consiguiente es seguro que llegue a una época diferente, pero aun con esta advertencia decide volver y tras emotiva despedida con sus padres y amigos además de asegurar sus armas (y de paso llevarse en una maleta hechizada con un vacío infinito una gran cantidad de armas humanas por si las llega a necesitar) cruza el portal solo para llegar a una Equestria en la que han pasado 1000 años desde la guerra en donde las 3 razas conviven en armonía lo cual aunque lo desconcierta gracias al conociendo de igualdad y respeto que obtuvo con los humanos busca adaptarse e investiga sobre los eventos ocurridos durante esos 1000 años de su ausencia (llego 500 años antes del retorno de Nigthmare Moon).**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**-Mili: Ya puedo iniciar?**

**-yo: si, claro, adelante**

**-Mili: estoy nerviosa ReynaDraki**

**-Yo: no debes, nadie te va a juzgar, adelante.**

**-Mili: *suspira*, ok, aquí voy:**

_**¨Hace mucho tiempo, una alicornio vivía en paz, en su propio reino, su nombre, era Claro Star, ella tenía una sabiduría justa, nunca hacia crímenes y siempre era buena con los demás, un día quedó preñada de su potrilla, a la cual llamó Amarilis, por su pelaje dorado, era feliz, pero un día llegaron unos guardias, quienes quisieron quitársela, se defendió, y la envió a Ponyville con una familia, había resultado herida y requirió reemplazos de metal, no fue la misma.¨**_

_**¨Siempre le atormentaba el no saber nada de su hija, nunca podía verla, ya que los hechizos que puso en contra de los demás, iba también contra ella, por lo que no le quedó más que ponerse a descansar, mientras tanto su hija creció bajo el nombre de Mili, y tenía muchos amigos, en especial una mascota, un dragón bebé llamado Glaerd, al cual encontró un día abandonado de huevo, su padre era un científico del reino de los celestes, escapó de allí con su esposa y jamás volvió allí, era feliz y ayudaba a su padre siempre que podía¨**_

_**¨Un día, cuando tenía 6 años, su padre quiso ver que sucedía con ciertos químicos y le pidió a su hija que le pasara ciertos botes mientras su madre salía por lo que faltaba de comer, se estiró para alcanzarlos, pero resbaló y los productos, los cuales eran químicos totalmente corrosivos, le cayeron en sus patas delanteras y en su ojo, además de la mitad de la cara, gritando de profundo dolor, y su padre alcanzó a llevarla al médico y que pudieran detener el veneno en su cuerpo, pero tuvieron que quitarle el ojo y ambas patas delanteras¨.**_

_**¨Mili se sintió mal al verse en el espejo y que parecía como un robot con trozos de pelaje, sus amigos se alejaron de ella y nadie quería verla o saber de ella, se deprimió y ya no ayudó a su padre, quien se atormentaba siempre al verla diciendo que había sido su culpa, su esposa, Amaltea, no podía hacer nada, más que tratar de que no pareciera que no era normal del todo, con el tiempo Mili agregó cuchillas en sus patas de robot y una luz rayos x en su ojo, tenía solamente 10 años cuando se graduó de la escuela con honores y se aisló del mundo¨**_

_**¨Desde lejos veía como en Ponyville hacían torneos de armas y de magia, por lo que quiso aprender aun más hasta que ya no podía más, una vez fue al palacio para saber como defenderse, pero ella logró presenciar el cuadro de una alicornio y una potrilla morían, de manera salvaje, por lo que jamás llegó a hablar con la princesa, en su lugar concentrándose en aprender y en participar en lo que era buena: la ciencia, y asi siguió, hasta la edad de 16 años, cuando fue mayor y sus padres ya habían muerto, su vida iba a cambiar totalmente, pero eso ella no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía y sin embargo estaban listos, ya comienza el show¨**_

_**continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 1: nuevas amistades

**Hola a todos!, gracias por sus peticiones y reviews, son mi razón de seguir escribiendo, perdón si la borré, pero debía agregar mis modificaciones, bueno no mías, de los escritores, jeje, pero sin más tardanza aquí se los dejo, ojala y les guste, es para ustedes con mucho cariño.**

**Disfrútenlo y manden comentarios!**

**Capítulo 1: nuevas amistades**

(POV de Millas)

*suena la alarma*

-Agh, que rayos?!-levantándome de la cama

-que hora es, es tarde?-alcanzando mis cuchillas

Miré el reloj que estaba en el mueble al lado de mi cama, el cual marcaba apenas las 7:21 a.m., rayos!, debo recordar modificar esa cosa, me dormí casi a la madrugada y soñé además con el accidente que me sucedió hace 10 años, el cual jamás he podido olvidar, gracias a eso es que no tengo amigos, todos se alejan de mi, considerándome un monstruo, no lo soporto, por eso, he decidido mudarme de Canterlot e irme a Ponyville, junto a Glaerd, el cual esta durmiendo en estos momentos, es como un hermano.

Me salí de la cama y me dirigí a mi armario, de allí saqué las cuchillas y todo lo que era mío: ropa, herramientas, e incluso inventos míos que estaba segura podrían ayudar a los demás si tan solo Celestia me dejara mostrarlos, pero no quiere, solo le interesa el ¨bienestar¨ de los demás ciudadanos y piensa que eso es muy peligroso, pero bueno, quien quiere su opinión, me coloqué mis cuchillas y me revisé el ojo, asi como el lado derecho de mi cara, en el cual usaba una máscara insertada en mi cara, no molesta nada, es más, ni la siento, pero si incomoda muchísimo a los demás habitantes del castillo.

Una vez que hube desayunado subí de nuevo a mi habitación y desperté a Glaerd, el cual se bajó a desayunar y luego a organizar todo para que me pudiera ir, cuanto antes mejor, ya no aguantaba estar aquí, Glaerd percibía mis sentimientos, es un hermano genial, comprende y casi nunca cuestiona lo que le dicen, pero no se de donde lo sacó, porque de mi no es, se los digo asi. Tocaron a la puerta, pero yo no esperaba a nadie, pero no quería ser grosera, asi que mientras G (Glaerd) tenía todo listo corrí a abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndome de ver a mi amiga unicornio Clear Star, mirándome triste.

De todas mis amigas ella es la única que se quedó conmigo a mi lado, mientras que las demás dejaron de hablarme y hasta me lastimaban en cuanto salía a la calle, Clear llegó cuando cumplí los 15 años, en busca de una oportunidad de trabajo, ya que su reino donde vivía Farylis Hill, fue completamente destruido, me sorprendió y fue por eso que la ayudé a conseguir empleo en una tienda de música, ella la ama y mucho, ya hasta tiene una banda y tocan en toda Equestria, pero bueno, el caso es que se metió a mi casa y me dijo, sin rodeos, que si pensaba irme ella iba a estar conmigo en todo el rato.

-pero, y la banda?-le pregunté

-eso no importa, solo tu-abrazándome fuerte

-gracias Clear-con lágrimas en los ojos

-descuida, para eso están las amigas-ayudando a Glaerd

Sentí que mi único ojo lagrimeaba, por lo que me separe de ella y me limpie disimuladamente la lágrima, mientras Clear acomodaba todo y lo hechizaba para que lo pudiéramos mover con facilidad, extendí mis cuchillas y asi fue que pude mover algunas maletas, cerramos la casa y salimos, aprovechando que todos los ponies estaban en la celebración del verano, no quería que se burlaran de mi, ya no aguantaría más esto, rápidamente llegamos al tren y nos subimos en el, Glaerd disfrutando de la vista mientras Clear se sentaba en su asiento y sacaba una revista, comenzado a leer con mucha pasión allí.

Yo no quería hacer nada, pero debía revisar que mis modificaciones estuvieran en orden, los demás pasajeros me miraban raro, aun cuando yo tenía una capa con capucha que me cubría el cuerpo y el rostro, me levanté con sigilo y me dirigí al vagón donde teníamos nuestro equipaje, casi me da un infarto cuando vi que allí estaba un pegaso marrón con ojos rojos, creo que armando un invento propio, no sabría decirlo, pero no sobra decir que se sobresaltó apenas me vio y se cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y haciendo que sus cosas se dispersaran a su alrededor, bastante destrozadas, upss.

De inmediato me adelante y le sujeté del casco, ayudándolo a que se levantara y recogiendo sus cosas, dejándoselas en su regazo y disculpándome con ganas, inclinándome y pidiéndole que me dejara reparar sus cosas, pero sonrió y negó con la cabeza, diciéndome que no había problema, que de todos modos las cosas eran defectuosas y que estaba pensando en devolverlas a donde las compró, por lo que suspiré con alivio y entonces me quité la capucha, presentándome y dándole mi casco metálico con algo de vergüenza, para después quitar y reemplazar mis extremidades, incluyendo el casco, y me miraba raro.

-eres un cyborg?-me preguntó

-si, desde los 6 años, em...-pidiéndole su nombre

-lo siento!, Gunsmith-dándome ahora su casco.

-es interesante, a que vas a Ponyville?-curioso

-voy con Glaerd y Clear a recomenzar mi vida-tensa

Se vio interesado por lo que quise contarle de mi vida, pero en ese momento entraron por la puerta del dormitorio Clear y Glaerd, ja!, hablando de los reyes de Roma, se quedaron quietos al ver a Gunsmith, pero se recuperaron y entonces se presentaron, queriendo participar en la conversación, me di cuenta de que Clear conocía a Gunsmith, pero el no, o por lo menos no lo decía asi de abiertamente, fui por algo para comer y les di algo para que no pasaran hambre, usando mi cuerno, el cual sorprendentemente sobrevivió al ataque de los químicos, lo cual agradezco bastante, siempre me distraigo, ensimismándome en mis pensamientos, dándome como un aire de misterio pero igual de una loca.

Me sobresalté cuando me di cuenta de que me miraban fijamente, me sonrojé un poco y murmuré que necesitaba algo de aire fresco, por lo que salí un ratito del vagón mientras los dejaba conversando un poco, o bueno, a los dos, ya que Glaerd, preocupado por mi me siguió a través del tren y me preguntó muchas cosas, dejándome ahora aturdida mientras probaba a escondidas en mi capa las cuchillas y comprobando que funcionaran bien en caso de que necesitara defenderme de alguien como antes.

-Mili, algo te pasa-me dijo Glaerd

-imaginaciones tuyas G-regresando al vagón

-como digas, ya casi es de noche-mirando la ventana

-si, por eso volvemos-mirándolo divertida.

Me dio la mirada de ¨no me digas¨, subiendo a mi lomo y sentándose cómodamente, sacándome un gruñido de inconformidad de mi parte, pero a la vez bastante divertido, es inevitable que me enoje con el, por alguna extraña razón jamás me dura mucho el enojo, los demás pasajeros ya estaban dormidos profundamente, incluyendo al pegaso y a Clear, Glaerd se bajó de mi lomo y se subió a su cama, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose en el acto, mientras que yo no podía dormir, aun y cuando me quité las cuchillas, o mejor dicho, las retraje, y la capa, dejándola en el borde de la litera de arriba, que allí me toco para mi mala suerte. No sabía como me iría en Ponyville y eso me aterraba demasiado.

Me senté en mi cama y lentamente giré mi cabeza para mirar la luna llena, su luz caía directamente sobre mi rostro, dándome un aire de misterio y que mi ojo de color plateado pareciera blanco, me giré de nuevo al sentir que me quedaba ciega y mi ojo de metal se cerraba involuntariamente, volví a acostarme y esta vez me sentí más calmada, pensando en mi familia fallecida y en que sentía una extraña sensación que no tenía nada que ver con los ronquidos de los tres ni con el ruido del tren al avanzar, más bien se trataba como si alguien me estuviera vigilando y fuera el indicado maestro, cerré mis ojos y sentí que me dormía, en una especie de sueño profético o lo más parecido posible...

_sueño de Mili...(POV general)_

_?: Amaryllis, Amaryllis._

_Mili: que?, quien eres?, porque me llamas Amarilis?_

_?: es tu segundo nombre pequeña_

_Mili: que es lo que sucede?, eres de fiar, espero_

_?: si, vengo a avisarte que no eres quien crees ser, además de que pronto tendrás que hacer nuevos amigos y enfrentarte a una serie de peligros, no será nada fácil te digo la verdad Amarilis._

_Mili: es cierto?, vaya, esto no es bueno_

_?: confío en ti pequeña, no temas._

_En eso Mili se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a distinguir una figura oscura, la cual usaba un atuendo que sin embargo no le cubría la Cutie Mark de una katana y un revolver, lo que lo cubría era una gabardina de color azul con bordes dorados, era al parecer un alicornio, pero se veía extraño y del mismo tamaño que Celestia, no podía verle el rostro, pero en cuanto se acercó el hizo lo mismo, quedando a la misma distancia, acto seguido la sombra alzó su casco y la colocó sobre su hombro, notando que eran bioprótesis con 4 dedos como garras, pero lejos de asustarse le fascinó y quiso saber más de el alicornio._

_Mili: eres real?_

_?: soy más antiguo que la tierra misma, pero si, soy real_

_Mili: cual es tu nombre?_

_?: Vengance Soul, pero puedes decirme Soul_

_Mili: Soul, te conoceré realmente?_

_Soul: si, pero no aun, debes estar lista con tus nuevos amigos primero_

_Mili: en serio?, supongo que si *suspiro*_

_Soul: calma, ten paciencia *riéndose ligeramente*_

_Mili, o mejor dicho, Amarilis, extiende sus cuchillas y hace una prueba con un cartel que aparece de la nada, haciendo una serie de maniobras y haciendo uso de su yaro infrarrojo de su ojo metálico, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Soul, quien la mira fijamente, sin darse cuenta de que su mirada se detiene en su cutie Mark de alas de cuervo negras, haciendo que frunza el ceño profundamente, ya que ya había visto antes esa marca, pero no recordaba donde, la dejo entrenar un rato más hasta que llamó su atención y se dedicó a explicarle ciertas cosas que iba a necesitar para cuando tuviera problemas._

_Mili: wow, wow, wow, es demasiada información!_

_Soul: lo se, pero necesaria sin embargo, alumna_

_Mili: lo se, maestro, por eso me quejo un poco_

_Soul, bueno, debes despertar, nos veremos pronto, lo prometo_

_Acto seguido se inclino y le dio un beso suave en su frente, rozando su máscara y la base de su cuerno, entregándole un collar con una gema de un cuervo, diciéndole que en caso de emergencia que presione eso y el la visitara en sus sueños y cuando de verdad este en riesgo de morir el aparecerá en persona y la ayudara, Amarilis le dio las gracias y le dio un abrazo, el cual correspondió, algo incómodo, y luego se alejó lentamente, haciendo brillar su cuerno y desapareciéndose de su sueño, despertándola en el acto._

_fin del sueño de Mili (POV general)_

(POV general)

-despierta Mili-susurró Clear

-aun no, es temprano-se quejó Mili

-ya llegamos a Ponyville-agarrando las maletas

-agh, ok, ok, ahí voy-levantándose a regañadientes

Gunsmith y Glaerd ya estaban listos, esperando por ellas en la terminal charlando sobre donde se ubicarían ellos, ya que casi todas las casas estaban algo ocupadas y necesitaban un hogar antes de que cayera la noche, Mili se dio cuenta de que apenas bajó todos en el pueblo, una vez que avanzaron, se le quedaba mirando, ya que no todos los días se veía a una extraña con capucha, no les hizo caso y en su lugar encontró una casa en las afueras del pueblo, lo bastante grande para que pudieran caber hasta 8 ponies e incluso sobraban habitaciones, cada quien se instalo en el suyo y luego tomaron caminos separados: Clear se fue a buscar empleo y Gunsmith se fue a devolver las piezas rotas, dejando a Mili y Glaerd solos en la casa, pero lejos de molestarle le facilitó el acomodar ciertas cosas personales.

Se dirigió a una especie de sótano que tenían y luego empezó a poner todos sus inventos y aparatos extraños, Glaerd no encontraba nada que hacer, por lo que sin más salió en busca de Clear para ver si podía ayudarle con algo, Mili se quitó la capa y entonces se dedicó un rato a entrenar su magia y su físico también, pero lo que le costaba un poco de trabajo era que sus cuchillas no cortaran todo lo que pretendía tomar con los cascos, eran similares a tijeras y se frustraba muchísimo al no poder tomar nada con sus cascos, asi que las retrajo y subió a comer algo, pero en ese momento recordó que no compraron nada de comida, por lo que se puso su capa, incluyendo la capucha, y salió a la calle.

En el camino se encontró con varios amigos de la infancia, pero nadie la reconoció bajo la capa, en parte se puso triste pero luego se repuso al recordar el daño que le habían hecho antes de que se fueran ellos mismos de Canterlot, notó que a lo lejos había una especie de cartel y que todos estaban muy interesados en mirar para ver de que se trataba, incluyendo a una pegaso de pelaje verde hierba y ojos verde esmeralda, portaba una katana y un arco, pero su mirada era seria y hasta furiosa, aunque bien y podría estar fingiendo, eso pensó Mili, nerviosa, al acercarse para poder observar con detalle el cartel.

**ATENCIÓN PONIS:**

**Se les avisa que dentro de dos días**

**habrá un torneo de magia y armas,**

**en el cual podrán hacer equipos y**

**escoger como van a pelear, el que**

**gane recibirá 40000 bits en efectivo,**

**las inscripciones son debajo del cartel,**

**si tienen dudas, llamen a Celestia.**

-guau, yo me apunto-susurró un alicornio blanco

-igual yo, porque no?-susurró la pegaso.

-bien, puedo hacerlo-susurró Mili, nerviosa

Se hizo a un lado y con un hechizo hizo que una de sus cuchillas saliera de su casco, pero tomó un bote de tinta que había comprado también y sumergió su cuchilla, para hacer de función de una pluma, y empezó a escribir su nombre, sin darse cuenta de que se le quedaban mirando y hasta se le acercaban para ver con que estaba escribiendo, ya que era muy afilado y aparte ya todos, menos la pegaso y el alicornio se habían ido, la pegaso se acercó a ella e intento hablarle, pero Mili no la escuchaba para nada, ya que se había puesto sus audífonos y estaba distraída, tarareando la melodía que escuchaba.

Al final anotó su nombre completo, agregando Amarilis antes que su apellido, Stuart y guardó sus cosas en su bolsa, su cuchilla no la había retraído, sino que en su lugar sacó las demás para hacer unas cuantas esculturas en unos arbustos que estorbaban en el camino, el alicornio se marchó de allí, tras dedicarle una mirada sorprendida a Mili y una de entendimiento a la pegaso, quien a su vez le dio un abrazo de despedida y prometió verlo más tarde en su casa para entrenar para el arcade, muy pronto. La pegaso no quería que esa chica, Mili estuviera allí, al parecer no era del todo un poni, por lo que llegaba a ver entre toda esa capa y se le acercó para decirle que mejor se fuera de Ponyville ya.

-disculpa, disculpa-trató de llamar su atención

-soy Lilypad Evergreen, me escuchas?-enfadándose un poco

-agh!, oye, mírame a los ojos!-agarrándola de la capa

En ese momento Mili se dio la vuelta, asustada de que le hubieran quitado la capa, a su vez, Clear, no lejos de allí, presentía que su hija estaba en peligro, por lo que salió de la tienda con Glaerd, ya con un trabajo, y se encaminó de inmediato a donde estaban, mientras que Mili extendía sus cuchillas en un claro intento de alejarla, pero Lilypad se acercó más y provocó que le rasgara el rostro con sus cuchillas, haciendo que sangrara un poco, los pocos ponis que estaban afuera se escandalizaron e intentaron separarlas, pero Mili no dejaba que se le acercaran, guardó sus cuchillas y, con algo de miedo en su rostro, se fue corriendo de allí, sin fijarse en Clear y Glaerd, además de Gunsmith, quienes la veían sorprendidos y otro poni llevaba a Lilypad a su casa para poder atenderla como es debido del corte.

continuará...

1.- que creen que siga?

2.- Mili se enfrentara a Lilypad?

3.- Soul aparecerá ya?

4.- Clear le dirá la verdad?


	3. Chapter 2: especial de navidad

**Hola!, este es un especial de navidad hecho con Lilypad, Jonycidius y Gunsmith, espero y les guste muchísimo, lo hago pensando en ustedes, a celebrar en casa y ser felices con la familia!, además saldrán Soul, Holy y Clear, felices fiestas a todos!.**

**Capítulo 2: especial navideño**

(POV Milicent Stuart)

Ya casi es navidad, que emoción!, me siento feliz porque podré celebrar mi primera navidad rodeada de amigos, aunque Clear se tuvo que ir por asuntos personales y Soul, pues, digamos que no le gusta socializar mucho, es mi maestro pero apenas nos hemos visto en sueños y casi no tengo chance de saber más de el, solo se que fue parte de muchos experimentos y cosas asi. Bueno, *suspira*, mejor me levanto ya, es de mañana pero hay mucho que hacer, y mucho que comprar y asi, si me entienden, no?. Glaerd estaba dormido, asi que aproveche para levantarme en silencio y bajar a comer desde ahora.

Me comí una ensalada de mi favorita y luego de inmediato subí a mi habitación para poder ponerme la capa como siempre y además de checar mis prótesis, incluyendo la del ojo, al ver que todo estaba en orden suspiré con calma y me coloqué la capa, abrochándola muy bien y bajando de nuevo, haciendo unas llamadas para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, o sea, lo que fueran a traer asi como su asistencia, anotándolo todo en un trozo de pergamino que pegué en la puerta de mi refrigerador y de inmediato cogiendo una lista en la cual yo ponía lo que iba a hacer y poner de mi parte, pero sobre todo íbamos a tener una especie de intercambio y quería que saliera bien, es nuestra casa y lo será.

-Muy bien, aquí tenemos la lista-susurré.

**Lista de ponis y sus cosas:**

**1.- Mili Stuart: regalo para Jony y la comida**

**2.- ReynaDraki: adornos y regalo para Gunsmith**

**3.- Jony: música y su regalo para Mili**

**4.- Lilypad: platos y vasos, su regalo para Soul**

**5.- Vengance Soul: notas y regalo para Holy**

**6.- Santo hoja:? y regalo para Luz Clara**

**7.- Clear Light: ? y regalo para Lilypad**

**8.- Gunsmith: ? y regalo para ReynaDraki**

Bueno, después de revisar como dos veces o 6 la lista me dirigí a despertar a Glaerd para que pudiera ir por las cosas que faltaban para la celebración, apenas había conocido a Holy y a Lilypad, pero ellos no me simpatizaban porque habían tratado de lastimarme antes, pero por ser navidad iba a tratar de llevarme bien con ellos, a ReynaDraki no le gusta para nada que yo sea asi de vengativa ni nada, daña mis circuitos y además hace mal a la mente. Glaerd salió por la puerta y creo que no regresara hasta dentro de un buen rato, mientras iré a ver por la ventana el paisaje, es muy bello y se ve bien.

Me asomé por la ventana y para mi sorpresa ya era como la una de la tarde, creo que me distraje mucho con esto de la organización, ay, pero bueno, mejor voy a buscar a Clear para que no falte, ayer le mandé la invitación pero creo que no le llego y no puede faltar por nada del mundo, es enserio. Me di cuenta de que alguien me había dejado una capa de color rojo con un muérdago en el botón de en medio, como era navidad simplemente me la puse y la abroché, solo espero besar a alguien por primera vez, jamás lo he hecho y todo por culpa de mi accidente, pero bueno, un cyborg no es diferente a otros ponis.

Salí a la calle y los demás ponis se hicieron a un lado para dejarme pasar, solo unos pocos me saludaron con amabilidad y hasta se acercaron para hacerme un poco de plática, lo cual aprecié en serio, se me hacia un poco tarde, ya que dieron la 1:46 de la tarde y la celebración es a las 7:30 de la tarde, debo darme prisa porque el tiempo se pasa volando. A lo lejos vi a Jony con un pegaso, que al acercarme más bien era un poni alicornio café claro con la crin negra y su cutie Mark era un ala electrificada, mmm, me pregunto porque es asi, bueno, voy a saludarlos y de paso a ver si saben algo de Clear.

-hola chicos!-saludé con entusiasmo

-hola Mili!-me dijeron contentos

-saben donde esta Clear?-mirando a todos lados

-a lo mejor esta con Holy y con Lilypad-sugirió Jony

-tal vez, bueno, gracias, los veo al rato-echándome a correr

Ya no alcancé a escuchar sus despedidas, porque la verdad es que cuando corro no hay nadie ni nada que me detenga hasta que llegue a mi destino, solo una vez me detuve porque Celestia misma tuvo que detenerme antes de que me estrellara contra el castillo, creo, la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien de eso yo solo tenía 9 años y pues, era muy joven para esas cosas de recordar. A lo lejos vi a los tres ponis, por lo que clavé mis cuchillas en la tierra para detenerme y entonces fue que me vieron, algo confusos pero a la vez divertidos de ver como dejé el camino atrás de mi, el cual estaba bastante, pues, raro. Pero por lo menos no lo incendié ni nada parecido, aun asi les miré con ceño fruncido y aun asi se rieron, bah!.

Clear se acercó a mi, con sus alas y cuerno bastante visibles, bueno, su ala de metal, asi como parte de su cuerno y de sus dos patas traseras, y me puso un casco de metal en mi hombro, diciéndome que ya casi tenían todo listo para la celebración, pero que tenían algunas dudas y solo yo podía aclararlas, mmm, típico, típico, pero dejé que me arrastrara al interior de la casa y que me sentara en una silla, Lilypad estaba a una distancia prudencial, y la entiendo, hace semanas, desde que pasó el concurso o como se llame y aun asi no me perdona el que la ¨atacara¨ con mis cuchillas sin querer, agh!.

-y como van con las cosas?-les pregunté

-ese es el problema, no se que regalar!-me dijo Clear

-oh, aun tienes unas horas Clear-la consolé.

Lilypad tomó lo que le tocaba y me lo dio, porque según ella iba a llegar un poco tarde y quería dejar algunas cosas muy en claro con alguien, por el tono en que me lo dijo supe que ese alguien estaba en problemas y muy grandes, mejor le hago caso *tomando las cosas*, uf, pesan mucho!, bueno, Lilypad tiene su sentido del humor, es raro pero una vez que la conoces ya te cae mejor, o bueno, eso es lo que yo digo para que se hagan amigos de ella. Salió por la puerta algo malhumorada y Holy se me quedó viendo con ojos de perrito, creo que tiene miedo de mi, es tan lindo!, mejor aclaro algunas cosas, a ver, mmm, ya casi es la hora, oh, santo cielo!, son las 3:58!, es tardísimo!, mejor me voy ya, adiós!.

Una vez que llegue a la casa con las cosas de Holy, Clear y Lilypad le mande un mensaje a Soul por los sueños, espero que si venga, sería triste sin el, ya me acostumbre a que este por aquí, aunque claro, cuando esta es en los sueños, el pobre se ve que algo lo aflige y no me lo quiere contar, vaya. Empecé a colgar las cosas mientras comía un sándwich de mermelada, es delicioso. Glaerd entró por la puerta y me empezó a ayudar con la preparación y todo eso, es genial como va quedando la casa, vendrá Jony?, y Soul?, vaya, no se de cual de los dos quedarme, digo, uno es mi maestro y quiero tener sexo con el!.

Supongo que me distraje un poco, Glaerd me miraba de forma extraña, debo disimular mejor mis expresiones, de ahora en adelante lo haré mucho mejor, me quité la capa para que no me estorbara y en ese momento sentí una presencia poderosa detrás de mi, sin necesidad de voltearme supe que se trataba de ReynaDraki, quien se veía muy diferente a de antes, sus ojos seguían siendo blancos y era igual a Celestia de tamaño, su crin era azul rey y su pelaje era azul celeste, su cutie Mark de una galaxia, tenía una mirada de diversión en el rostro, pero antes de que dijera nada, con su magia acomodó todo y ya estaba todo listo, incluso acomodó la comida para que no se eché a perder, vaya.

-Reyna!, no te esperaba-dije, sorprendida

-lo se, vine antes a, preguntarte-acercándose

-de que cosa?-poniéndome nerviosa

-sabes de que, de tus novios-sonriendo un poco

-NO SON MIS NOVIOS!-grité, demasiado fuerte

ReynaDraki me quitó las serpentinas de los cascos y entonces me llevó hasta donde estaba la sala, Glaerd estaba allí, pero se fue en cuanto nos vio entrar, al parecer ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, traidor, bueno, no pierdo nada con esto, ya son casi las 5 pero seguro esto no me va a llevar mucho, me puse las cuchillas pero las retraje y trate de acomodarme el ojo metálico, pero no tuve mucho éxito, bueno, asi estoy bien, eso creo, ReynaDraki se colocó enfrente de mi y sacó una libreta, usando su magia para anotar las preguntas y además para controlar la hora y asegurarse de no atrasarse con eso.

-ReynaDraki:ok, empecemos

-mili: aja, pero date prisa *mirando el reloj*

-ReynaDraki: Amas un alma?

-Mili: *sonrojada*, no lo se exactamente, digo, es atractivo y eso, pero no estoy segura

-ReynaDraki: *anotando*, aja, y que hay de Jony?

-mili: es igual, no puedo decidirme! *tapándose con los cascos*

-ReynaDraki: es normal querida, has probado con un trío?

-Mili: *escupiendo agua*, jamás he tenido sexo y es navidad! *alterada*

-ReynaDraki: bueno, es una época de dar y recibir *guiñando un ojo*

-Mili: em, pues, no lo se *apretando su collar sin querer*

-ReynaDraki: ya has celebrado navidad antes? *anotando más cosas*

-mili: si, pero en solitario, mis padres murieron cuando cumplí los 10 años

-ReynaDraki: lo siento pequeña *abrazándola*

-Mili: si, descuida, no hay problema *intenta mirar la hora*

-ReynaDraki: *llama a Soul y bloquea el reloj*, ejem, ejem.

-mili: ah, si, perdón, y que haces con eso? *mirando su corona*

-ReynaDraki: *poniéndosela*, nada, nada, oye...

-Mili: que?, que sucede? *mirando sus prótesis*

-ReynaDraki: puedes embarazarte? *mirando su vientre*

-Mili: no lo se, jamás he investigado

-ReynaDraki: bueno, creo que tendrás una visita muy pronto... porque no te vas a duchar?

-mili: cierto!, ya son las 7:13!, ok, me esperas aquí?

-ReynaDraki: claro que si pequeña, ve.

(POV Milicent Stuart)

Me fui de la sala y entonces me retiré a mi cuarto para quitarme las prótesis con mi magia, y la máscara y el ojo, pues... eso no se puede, es lo único que no se daña si se moja, lo demás si, bueno, bueno, el ojo tampoco, pero si mis cascos, me observé en el espejo y entonces, antes de que mi inseguridad se apoderara de mi ser, me dirigí al baño y preparé la bañera, escuchando el ruido del agua correr mientras la entibiaba, sin darme cuenta de una presencia que se materializaba atrás mío, que tenía bioprótesis pero que tragaba saliva, nerviosamente cuando me veía en la ducha, sintiéndose como un acosador, yo ya había visto su figura y sospechaba quien era, fingí que no era nada, para que se acercara mejor.

Me empecé a tallar la espalda y el cuerno, seguido de mis ubres y mi vientre, poniendo mucho cuidado, ya que quería oler bien y estar presentable, en eso estaba, cuando la cortina se abrió, dando a notar que se trataba de Soul, quien sin decir media palabra cerró los ojos y empezó a terminar de enjabonarme, rozando mi feminidad con su casco y haciéndome gemir en el acto, por lo que se detuvo súbitamente y yo me quejé, casi a punto de abrir los ojos, pero entonces me quede callada, porque se metió conmigo a la ducha y entonces fui yo la que lo bañó, cuidando de no tocarlo mucho, no se que hace aquí, pero al parecer desde hace semanas que quería estar conmigo pero sentía que no era lo correcto, la verdad.

-Mili, agh, no podemos-me dijo, gimiendo

-hazlo, aun asi hazlo-le dije-saliendo de la ducha

-pero... aquí?-saliendo a mi lado y secándonos

-no maestro, en mi cuarto-saliendo del baño.

-como desees, alumna-siguiéndome con rapidez

Entramos al cuarto y yo me coloqué mis prótesis, de espaldas a el, quien se colocaba de nuevo su gabardina azul con bordes de oro, y me miraba de manera especial, acercándose a mi y acariciándome suavemente, mientras me recostaba en la cama y me lamía la flor, haciendo que gimiera ronco y masajeara su miembro con mi casco, cuidando de no sacar mis cuchillas y hacerle daño, eso no lo querría jamás, pasados unos minutos se corrió en mi casco, por lo cual me lo acerque a mi boca y lo lamí, ante su atenta mirada, nos vestimos y luego se desapareció para bajar, en tanto que me levantaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego escuchaba el ruido de abajo, ya llegaron, mejor me apuro.

**abajo con los demás...**

(POV general)

-ey, Soul, donde estabas?, ven, acércate!-le dijo Holy Blade

-por ahí-acercándose y sentándose a su lado

-no seas amargado, es hora de divertirnos!-Dijo Clear Light

-si, asi es amigos!-dijo Lilypad

-oigan, y nosotros que?-dijeron ReynaDraki, Gunsmith y Jony

Afuera ya estaba bastante oscuro, la luna llena se veía en todo su esplendor y las hembras llevaban un vestido navideño, mientras que los machos usaban un esmoquin, había muérdagos por doquier, por lo que dependiendo de cada poni debían tener cuidado de por donde caminaban, Mili ya había bajado, usando una tiara en su crin y su capa roja con el muérdago en su broche, además de ciertos detalles de Soul y de Jony, quien no sabía del otro y viceversa. Se sirvieron de comer y de beber, mientras Clear ponía la música y algunos empezaban a bailar, Gunsmith estaba allí, sin saber que hacer, con su regalo en casco, mirando a ReynaDraki bailar con Soul, con un sentimiento de tristeza inexplicable.

Notando su tristeza Lilypad se acercó a el y se sentó a su lado, preguntándole porque estaba asi de triste y deprimido, a lo que el alicornio señaló a ReynaDraki y a Soul, diciendo que quería hablar con ella y declarársele, pero no se atrevía a acercarse, Lilypad entendía ese sentimiento, en especial porque ella había conocido antes a Holy Blade, pero ahora el no la recordaba para nada, mirando ahora a Holy, quien comía un poco de ensalada mientras que Clear bailaba en la pista y Jony y Mili conversaban algo alejados de los demás, ella sonrojada al igual que el, pero no más que ella, como tomate.

-descuida, ten valor Gunsmith-le dijo confiada

-de que hablan?-preguntó Holy Blade

-agh, de nada-llendo a bailar un poco

-y a esta que le pasa?-le preguntó a Gunsmith

-a mi ni me preguntes, ve con ella y ya-levantándose

Holy de inmediato se levantó, alarmado por lo que había causado, mientras que daban las 8:40 de la noche, y entonces Clear anunció que era hora de el intercambio de regalos, a lo que todos de inmediato corrieron por su regalo mientras se sentaban en un círculo alrededor de el árbol de navidad que ReynaDraki trajo desde su casa en Magic Hill, estaban algo nerviosos pero también emocionados porque iban a dar pero igual a recibir algo emocionante. Pero Mili estaba algo rara, ya que no sabía que hacer con respecto a Soul y a Jony, por ahora se sentaría con Jony, si iba con Soul todos pensarían mal de ella.

-muy bien, que comience ReynaDraki-dijo Mili.

-ah, me toca?, ok-dijo ReynaDraki, animada.

Dicho esto ReynaDraki se levantó de su asiento y sacó su regalo, levitándolo con su magia, poniéndose en el centro de todo el círculo, con nerviosismo, por primera vez, y entonces anunció que le tocó Gunsmith, quien en ese momento estaba platicando con Soul, pero al escuchar su nombre su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, se levantó, con su regalo y recibió el suyo, dándole un abrazo enorme a ReynaDraki mientras se sentaba, pero sin querer rozó su casco, haciéndola tropezar, por lo que dejó su regalo en el suelo y la sujetó de la cintura, casi rozando su boca con la de ella, muy sonrojados ambos.

-ya dense un beso!-dijo Clear

-no los avergüences amiga-dijo Mili

-a que no se atreven-poniendo un muérdago, Lilypad

-quieren ver?-preguntaron ambos

-SIIIII!-dijeron, viéndolos a la cara

Entonces, de manera muy audaz, ReynaDraki acercó su boca a la de Gunsmith, besándolo con pasión, mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus alas, culminando el beso ante los aplausos de todos, sonrojándose de nuevo, ahora si sentándose en sus asientos, ate la insistencia de los demás Gunsmith sacó el regalo, para sus sorpresa se trataba de un collar encantado, el cual cada vez que estuviera en problemas ella acudiría a su lado, además de que alimentaba su energía y lo dejaba usar sus formas por mucho más tiempo, por lo que de inmediato se lo puso y entonces sacó su regalo y se puso enfrente de todos.

-bueno, es curioso, a mi me tocó ReynaDraki-sonriendo

-oye, es cierto Gunsmith!-dijo Jony, riéndose

-cállense y déjenlo dar el regalo-dijo Lilypad

-gracias Lilypad, ten Reyna-adelantándose frente a ella.

Entonces se arrodilló y beso su casco, sentándose de nuevo en su silla tras darle un abrazo y darle la indicación a Mili de que la cadena se había cerrado, por lo que, divertida, observó a ReynaDraki sacar una corona que le permitiera ocultarse y aumentar aun más su poder, pidiendo transformarse en un animal con tal de camuflarse, se lo puso y sonrió, pidiendo ser la que dijera quien empezaba ahora.

-ok, claro que si ReynaDraki-dijo Mili

-bien, em, empieza Soul-dijo ReynaDraki

-eh?, ah!, lo siento, voy-adelantándose seriamente

Los demás se rieron sin querer, se llevaron un buen susto cuando sacó sus dedos en forma de garra y se paró erguido en sus dos patas traseras y los miró furioso, pero entonces guardó sus dedos y se puso a 4 patas, riéndose un poco y luego volviendo a su cara de soldado, por lo que los demás se relajaron un poco y salieron de sus escondites, ya que se habían echado a correr para esconderse. Usando su cuerno artificial en parte, levitó su regalo y para sorpresa de todos, menos para Mili, quien colocó algo de música que nada tenía que ver pero que combinaba, frente a Holy Blade, bastante asustado.

-ten tu regalo, feliz navidad-levitándolo y dándole un seco abrazo.

-em, gracias, tu igual-tomándolo y abriéndolo-vaya, gracias!

-a ver, que es?!-dijo Jony, empujando un poco

-espera, espera un poco Jony-dijo Mili, sujetándolo de la cola.

-es... una lanza mágica, estupendo!-dijo Holy, sentándose con Lilypad

Lilypad se sintió muy incómoda, pero fingió que no, mientras admiraba su regalo y se daba cuenta de la mirada de Soul sobre Mili, algo no estaba bien, pero ahora no podía investigar nada, sería muy grosera, asi que mejor puso su mejor cara y la tomó, usándola lentamente mientras los demás hacían un pequeño descanso y comían algo de comida, los demás restantes con sus regalos: Lilypad a Soul, Holy Blade a Clear Light, Clear Light a Lilypad, a todos les fascinaron sus regalos, y en determinado momento Jony se transformó en un alicornio, seguía siendo igual, excepto por sus alas, y le pidió un baile a Mili, quien no supo negarse y danzó un buen rato con el, sonriendo por primera vez en toda la noche.

-si, muy bien Mili!-dijo ReynaDraki

-asi es, vas con todo amiga!-dijo Clear, feliz

-hurra-dijo Soul, sin mucho ánimo

-vaya contigo Soul-dijo Holy Blade.

No le hicieron caso y siguieron celebrando, de vez en cuando haciendo concursos o alguna otra cosa divertida, hasta que dieron las 12:00 de la madrugada, motivo por el cual recogieron todo, limpiaron las cosas y guardaron lo que se necesitaba, al final despidiéndose de Mili y deseándole una feliz navidad, subiendo a sus cuartos, menos Lilypad y Holy, pero Mili les dijo que se quedaran, a lo cual accedieron con felicidad,pero Jony decidió quedarse un poco en el comedor, ya que aun tenía algo de hambre, pero fue incómodo desearle buenas noches a Soul, quien aun tenía frescos los recuerdos de el baño.

Mili aun asi lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que más tarde hablarían, por lo que se fue más tranquilo a dormir, Glaerd se removió en su cama, pero siguió dormido, murmurando en sueños lo que había pasado en la fiesta, lo que le sacó a Mili una sonrisa, quitándose la capa y sus cuchillas, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en los regalos que recibiría al día siguiente, al igual que los demás.

continuará...

1.- que tal?, les gusto?

2.- quieren más especiales?

3.- ya después es lo normal ;)

4.- sugerencias?


	4. Chapter 3: especial de fin de año

**después del éxito del especial navideño, decidí hacer uno de fin de año, me iré de vacaciones del 26-29, espero poder subirlo a tiempo, no los decepcionare, lo prometo, que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3: especial de fin de año.**

(POV de Milicent Stuart)

*suena la alarma del reloj*

-agh, que hora es?-tratando de alcanzar el reloj

-dios, porque no se apaga?-sacando las cuchillas y rompiendo el reloj

Genial, ahora me rompió murmuré gruñonamente

Después de recoger los pedazos del reloj los tiré a la basura, ya había descubierto que Clear era mi madre, por lo que en realidad no era Milicent Stuart, sino Amarilis Light, pero decidí combinar ambos nombres, quedando asi: Milicent Amarilis Light Stuart. Glaerd ya había bajado a preparar el desayuno y de paso a colgar adornos, hace días hicimos la fiesta de navidad y nos la pasamos muy bien, de hecho, desde ese día todos nosotros nos quedamos a vivir en esta misma casa, es lo bastante grande, asi que la verdad no importa que se queden, al contrario, me hacen compañía y eso lo aprecio muchísimo.

Me fui al baño a revisarme en el espejo, de un lado de mi cara estaba la máscara, incluyendo el ojo, me puse aceite especial para hacerlo brillar y luego recordé que antes que todo necesitaba ir a Canterlot, pues Celestia iba a decirme algo muy especial, estoy muy nerviosa, siendo sincera, jamás había ido a una audiencia con ella, no desde mi accidente que se ofreció a pagar lo que necesitaba para los reemplazos, todos estaban dormidos, asi que no quería molestarlos, no hice nada de ruido, pero Soul entonces salió de su cuarto y, tras verme, se sonrojó un poco, volviendo a su cuarto de inmediato.

Agh, *suspiro*, desearía arreglar las cosas con el, pero cada vez que lo intento se vuelve más estricto y me hace entrenar como nunca, sin mencionar que es muy serio y no quiere que me distraiga, si me molesta un poco que no me deje que Jony o algún otro semental no se me acerque y me toque como un amigo nada más, algo le pasó que no me quiere contar, pero bueno, yo también tengo un secreto muy especial que jamás he dicho a nadie, y no, no son mis alas ni nada de eso, ya lo verán después. Desayuné ensalada de inmediato y luego subí a mi cuarto para arreglarme la crin y mis reemplazos.

-Mili, puedes venir?-escuché

-claro Ma...Clear-dije, nerviosamente.

-estupendo!, debo decirte algo-dejándome entrar a su cuarto

-cual es el misterio?-sentándome en su cama

-se trata de Soul pequeña-congelándome en el acto.

Zas!, creo que azoté mi cabeza en el suelo, la verdad es que no esperaba que con su melena rosa y su pelaje blanco con gris Clear fuera joven de apariencia, se habrá dado cuenta de mis miradas con el?, esto es muy complicado, pero bueno, espero y no me regañe, tener más de 300 años de edad la ha vuelto algo solitaria y a veces paranoica, se sentó a mi lado y puso un casco de metal en mi hombro, con una mirada cariñosa, mientras levitaba un cuaderno y me enseñaba un dibujo de Soul de más joven pero con una joven hembra, y me dijo que el ya había estado casado, se me cayó la mandíbula, porque no me lo dijo antes?, bueno, yo no le he dicho de mi trauma más reciente, no importa la verdad.

Lo guardó y luego me dijo que en realidad yo era un alicornio y que había nacido hace 500 años, pero que me ocultaron porque me querían matar, saqué mis cuchillas y arañe las cortinas, dejándola sorprendida y algo asustada, no se esperaba esa reacción de mi parte, supongo, las volví a meter mientras pensaba con terror en la púnica vez que me había sentido asi de molesta: cuando Nightmare Mili nació y casi mata a todos los habitantes, de no ser por Clear hubiera llegado a oídos de Celestia. Guardaré el secreto de Soul, pero será difícil que tarde o temprano no se entere de NM, tengo miedo, lo confieso, es difícil saber cuando sale y cuando no, espero que no lo haga pronto, sería muy malo.

-Mili, entiendes porque te lo dije, verdad?-sonando preocupada

-si, lo se, pensaba en algo más-tratando de calmarme

-ok, puedo ir contigo a Canterlot?-sin convencerse del todo

-y los demás?, que hay de ellos?-mirando a la puerta

-que vengan también, voy por ellos, tu ve abajo-saliendo volando.

*riendo*, típico de Clear, volar a todos lados para presumir su ala de metal y para ser la más veloz de por allí, de inmediato recordé que debía bajar, asi que convoqué mi capa y me la puse, abrochando el botón, ya sin el muérdago, y diciéndole a Glaerd que tal vez nos tardaríamos toda la mañana y toda la tarde, por lo que lo dejaba de encargado, me serviría mejor aquí, por si las cosas se ponían feas no quería que el saliera lastimado, es lo que me queda para recordar a mis padrastros Amaltea y James, como los extraño, mis problemas del corazón son complejos, me hubieran ayudado un poco, lo se.

Me quedé en la planta baja, escuchando los sonidos de los demás al levantarse, bueno, gritos, porque seguramente Clear los levantaba tirándolos de la cama y gritándoles en el oído, solo espero que no se haga daño a si misma, no recordaba el espejo que estaba en la sala, al lado de la biblioteca, pero quise aprovechar para echarme un vistazo y asegurarme de que iba muy bien como para que Celestia tuviera una buena impresión de mi. Me acerqué lentamente y vi mi reflejo: pelaje dorado, crin verde jade, ojos plateados y mis reemplazos, además de mi sonrisa titubeante, pero que de pronto se transformó.

Me vi a mi misma, pero a la vez no era asi: era un alicornio de color negro, con ojos plateados, cuchillas en las alas y mis patas y mirada siniestra, me miraba directamente y yo sabía que se reflejaba porque eso significaba que el escudo que separaba mi mente de la suya se estaba debilitando más y más, lo cual me preocupaba, si eso pasaba, podía salir y causar muchísimo daño. Moví mi pata y ella hizo lo mismo, diciéndome que no tuviera miedo y que solo quería estar conmigo, por supuesto no le creí y la amenacé para que no saliera, pero solo me sonrió, lo cual me enfureció y saqué mis cuchillas, rompiendo el espejo y entonces sujetándome la cabeza, ya que me dolía como nunca antes, ay no, ay no.

-Mili, estamos listos!-escuché, animados

-si, que bien, ya casi nos vamos-forzando una sonrisa.

-que pasó con el espejo?-mirándolo, sorprendidos

-oh, este, no lo se, de verdad-retirando los fragmentos.

-segura?, porque te veo alterada-dijo Jony, acercándose.

De inmediato me alejé un poco de el, ya que cada vez que me acercaba a Jony, Nightmare Mili sentía deseos de alimentarse de el, ya que es en parte un alicornio vampiro, pero no más que de mi maestro. Soul de inmediato se dio cuenta de mi rechazo y entonces se adelantó, apoyando sus cascos en el suelo con fuerza y pidiéndole a Jony que se alejara un poco, mientras Lilypad recogía lo que íbamos a necesitar para ir a Canterlot, íbamos a ir en el tren claro, pero ella se quería asegurar, y Holy se adelantó para ayudarle, esos dos se nota que están enamorados, y me alegro por ellos, pero aun no siento confianza con Holy, no demasiada como para hablar fluidamente con el y Lilypad, rayos!.

Clear, Jony, ReynaDraki y Gunsmith decidieron adelantarse en la estación para poder reservar un buen vagón para todos, Jony en su forma de alicornio, se alejaron volando, prometiendo lugares y llevándose el equipaje de todos, bueno, solo los tres, Gunsmith iba detrás de ellos, pero antes de irse dejó caer una carta para mi, diciendo, o más bien, gritando, que era de parte de Celestia, sorprendiendo a todos, pero guardé la carta en mi capa y los que quedaban decidieron sacar un libro y leer un poco o jugar un simple juego, dependiendo de quien se tratara, para pasar el tiempo en lo que íbamos a la estación de tren, por lo que decidí abrir mi carta y sentándome en un rincón para poder leerla en paz, levitándola enfrente.

Estimado Mili:

Se que usualmente no te escribo cartas, de hecho jamás lo había hecho, pero si lo hago es porque es muy importante, se que Soul es tu maestro y que al parecer te enseña muchos trucos, podrías hacer una exhibición cuando llegues?, sería genial y entonces hablaríamos de tu descendencia, sabes de lo que hablo, debe ser para por lo menos el siguiente fin de año, querida Amarilis, y te recuerdo que el problema de NM debe ser solucionado, tu edad es de 580 años y ya estas en edad de saber hacer el hechizo de Destructus malignus, temo que destruya toda Equestria, hazlo de inmediato.

Atte. P. Celestia

P.D: NO dejes que te asusten los demás.

-que es eso Mili?-preguntó Holy

-ay! *pegándose el casco*, em, nada Holy-escondiéndola

-segura?, estas pálida-acercándose a su lado.

-Holy, por favor aléjate un poco-dijo Lilypad, preocupada.

Holy se dio la vuelta y entonces al ver a Lilypad se alejó, confundido por su petición, ella se vino a mi lado y entonces, por única explicación señaló a Soul, quien trataba de leer un libro sin dañarlo, lo cual me hizo reír un poco, pero aun no entendía que tenía que ver el con todo esto, Lilypad, al ver que ninguno de los dos entendíamos se pegó el rostro con su casco y dijo que como era su alumna protegida se sentía celoso si se me acercaban demasiado, eso es muy tierno de su parte, por otro lado Holy solamente volteó los ojos mientras de inmediato recibíamos la señal de Reyna y salíamos a la estación.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(POV general, o sea, de todos)

**En el tren, el vagón final...**

-Lilypad: falta mucho para llegar *mirando la ventana*

-Gunsmith: preguntémosle a Mili cosas! *sonriendo*

-Mili: olvídenlo chicos! *alejándose de ellos*

-Clear: ándale, si, por favor, Soul, convéncela *mirándolo sonriente*

-Soul: *sin voltear a verlos*, ni lo sueñen niños.

Todos se desanimaron al saber que Soul no los iba a ayudar, pero aun asi encontraron entereza para sujetar a Mili y comenzar el interrogatorio, al final todos terminaron riéndose mucho y comiendo unos cuantos cup cakes, Soul se sentó al lado de Mili y la encontró mirando la carta, alcanzando a leer solamente la posdata, pero Mili se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la guardó de inmediato, en su lugar conversando un poco con el y Clear mientras veía como llegaban a Canterlot y entonces se levantaba para buscar las maletas y ayudarle a Lilypad y a Gunsmith, quienes le dieron las gracias.

-no hay de que chicos-dijo Mili, contenta.

-Hola, deben ser Mili y sus amigos-dijo una alicornio oscura

-tu quien eres?, sin ofender-se apresuró a decir Lilypad

-soy Darkness Angel, pero díganme Dark, vengan conmigo-empezando a caminar.

-de acuerdo, de donde eres?-le preguntó Clear

-de Forest Hill, y Draki del reino Changeling-dirigiéndose al castillo.

-que genial!, cuantos años tienes?-Holy

(N.P: han pasado años desde que pasó lo de Draki y eso)

-em, 890 años, y Draki 727 años-sin mirar atrás.

Mili se sorprendió al oir eso, ya que al parecer ella era casi de la edad de Celestia, se veía casi de su tamaño y se notaba que era poderosa, Gunsmith la conocía, a juzgar por el hecho de que se saludaron por su nombre y se dieron un gran abrazo, para molestia de ReynaDraki, aunque eso los divirtió mucho no lo dejaron notar y en eso llegaron al castillo, encontrándose con las demás princesas y príncipes (N.P Jake y James, asi como Sol están vivos aquí). James, Jake, Sol, Star, Jaqueline, Cadence, Changing y Draki, para su sorpresa era un changeling, pero no les molestó y en su lugar corrieron para hacerle preguntas, menos Soul, quien sujetó a Mili del hombro y le susurró algo al oído que no entendió nada.

Celestia en persona llegó desde sus habitaciones, al lado de su hermana menor, la princesa Luna, y los ponis se inclinaron respetuosamente, menos Clear y Soul, algo que molestó ligeramente a Celestia pero no lo hizo notar, en su lugar se fijó por la ventana que los ponis compraban cosas para celebrar el fin de ese año, mientras cantaban y celebraban en armonía. Volvió su mirada en Mili y entonces comenzó a discutir ciertos asuntos con ella, poniéndola nerviosa pero tratando de que no se note, a su vez, el sobrino de Celestia, Bluehood, estaba cerca de allí, y no dejaba de mirar a Mili de una manera que puso de malas a Soul, claro que los demás se daban cuenta y trataban de distraerlo, sin éxito alguno de ellos.

-Princesa, no creo que sea lo correcto-dijo Mili, molesta

-es lo indicado, ya estas en edad y el es... trató de decir

-no me interesa, además aun soy muy joven-dijo, furiosa.

-y eres muy bella, no me molesta-dijo Bluehood, interviniendo

-de que están hablando?-dijo ReynaDraki, preocupada por Soul y los demás.

Luna se apartó de Celestia y en su lugar fue al lado de Mili, sintiendo como energía negativa emanaba de ella, la misma que la convirtió en Nightmare Moon, eso era malo, muy malo y nadie se daba cuenta de la situación alarmante allí, trató de decir algo, pero no la escuchaban, mientras veía como Mili se sujetaba la cabeza mientras trataba de soltarse de Bluehood, quien se había acercado a ella y le sujetó del casco, pero nadie lo notaba porque Luna los cubría sin darse cuenta y la discusión subía de tono rápidamente, Lilypad trató de hacer algo, peor no la dejaron, aun asi quiso acercarse y sintió la energía, asustándose.

-chicos, chicos, CHICOS!-gritó, usando un altavoz.

-¡¿QUE?!-volteándose hacia ella

-miren-señaló con temor a Mili

-oh, no, Blood scar!-gritó Clear-atrás de mi!-poniéndose en posición.

-AGHHHH!-gritó Mili, con los ojos en blanco.

-Mili!-gritó Soul, en pánico.

Todos observaron entonces como aumentaba de tamaño hasta ser igual que Celestia, sus alas negras se extendían en todo su esplendor y su crin de color rojo sangre, asi como sus ojos, menos uno, el cual estaba de color blanco, pero uno muy opaco que daba miedo, todos se echaron para atrás, incluso Celestia y Dark, totalmente asustadas, mientras seguían viendo como cambiaba frente a sus ojos: incluso le salieron cuchillas en las alas y en los costados, mientras que con un grito se lanzaba a atacarlos, apenas dándoles chance de quitarse del camino, lo cual solo la enfureció aun más que antes.

Se volvió a lanzar con un grito de guerra antiguo, mientras con su magia dejaba fuera de combate a Gunsmith, Jony, Clear, Lilypad, Holy, Luna, Bluehood, y Celestia, quedando en pie apenas ReynaDraki y Soul, el cual trataba de no descontrolarse, ya que debido a una conexión especial sentía el dolor y la ira que recorrían a Mili, ReynaDraki, al percibir esto, de inmediato puso una barrera que lo aislara de eso, pero le costó mucha energía de su parte, casi desmayándose en el proceso, ya que si entraba en forma Zero estaban condenados, debía detener a Blood, pero... como?, ese era el gran problema actual, y lo peor es que ella lanzaba sus cuchillas por todo el salón, clavándole una en el acto a ella y a Soul, traspasando la barrera, haciendo que aullaran de dolor y ReynaDraki se desmayara en el acto, allí.

-JAJAJAJA, AHORA TODOS MORIRÁN!-elevándose en el aire.

Al principio Soul creyó que todo eso era un sueño, pero conforme escuchaba a los ponis gritar y sentía la sangre derramarse de su costado, dañando su ala, de inmediato supo que era real y que debía hacer algo para detener a Blood Scar antes de que causara más daño a quienes apreciaba, con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie y también de ignorar la presión en su cabeza para que Zero no saliera, no quería problemas con Celestia ni con nadie más de allí. Abrió sus alas y lentamente, ya sin miedo, dejó salir toda esa energía negativa, convirtiéndose en su forma Zero, un humano con armadura negra y plateada, sujetando una lanza en lugar de su espada, abalanzándose sobre Blood y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Vengance -suéltame! -forcejeando

-jamás, antes te mato yo!-rasgando su ojo metálico.

-AGHHH!, pagarás!-clavando una cuchilla en su brazo.

-deja en paz a Mili, Blood!-dijo Spirit, esta vez con la espada Apocalypse

-no, imposible, esa espada fue destruida!-sonando asustada

-quieres verlo?-le preguntó Spirit, dándole un mandoble al suelo, partiéndolo en dos.

_INTERIOR DE SCAR SANGRE ..._

_Mili miraba todo desde un rincón de su mente, estaba aterrorizada de ver a Soul convertido en la forma que en sueños ReynaDraki le advirtió que jamás debía salir, y menos si empuñaba la espada de Apocalypse, podía destruir Equestria, y todo por su culpa, bueno no de ella, sino de Bluehood, por tocarla de esa manera que le recordaba aquella vez en la que la quisieron violar, sintiendo los golpes como si no fueran hacia ella, estaban destruyendo todo el palacio, y ella no podía hacer nada, a menos..._

_Claro!, como no se le ocurrió antes?, podía intentar hacer un pacto con Blood y asi cesar eso de una buena vez!, pero debía actuar con rapidez... Se dirigió a un rincón de su mente y sacó la piedra que guardaba en su cuello, la cual estaba hirviendo al tacto, la tomó y entonces se acercó hasta donde ella pudiera oírle y, aprovechando que Spirit estaba inconsciente, le habló con voz firme y clara:_

_-Mili: Blood!, te tengo un trato! *sosteniendo la gema*_

_-Blood: *dejando inconciente a Spirit*, que me ofreces?_

_-Mili: te dejo alimentarte de Soul si lo devuelves y regresas *esperanzada*_

_-Blood: *pensando*, no es mala idea_

_-Mili: y?, que dices? *dándole su casco*_

_-Blood: *suspirando*, agh, ok, y a cambio te doy un poder especial *dándole la pata*_

_De inmediato un resplandor salió de ambos cascos unidos, por lo que en ese momento Mili sintió que era regresada a su mente y cuerpo, mientras que Soul comenzaba a despertar, Mili escuchó la voz de Blood diciéndole que confiara en ella, sintiendo como cambiaba su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para después volver a abrirlos con sorpresa y entonces ver que ya estaba en su cuerpo... pero diferente, que era eso?!_

EXTERIOR DEL CUERPO DE MILI...

-que es esto?-mirando su nuevo poder

-N...no dejaré que escapes!-escuchó, a su espalda.

-ay, no, debo detenerlo!-sacando su espada Crystalanimis*.

-atrévete niña!-lanzándose contra ella.

En ese momento Mili se dio cuenta de que era una humana de cabello verde, ojos plateados, piel dorada, alta y... sin ropa, sobre todo, se avergonzó, pero al ver que Spirit venía hacia ella no se detuvo a pensar en eso y en su lugar alzó su espada mientras notaba en su espalda las alas doradas, al mismo tiempo que sus cuchillas y las prótesis, le dio un mandoble, haciéndolo caer mientras su espada aterrizaba al otro lado del destrozado castillo, haciéndola desaparecer con un hechizo y adelantándose para amarrarlo con magia al suelo, forzando las ataduras y dejando expuesto su cuello, viéndolo forcejear mucho.

Trató de tranquilizarlo, pero el no escuchaba nada, solamente le importaba forcejear e insultarla, mientras movía sus muñecas para zafarse, pero al verse imposibilitado lanzó un hechizo para darle a Celestia, que era la que estaba más cerca, pero Mili se movió y lo recibió ella, gritando de dolor mientras se sujetaba su ala y veía como estaba en carne viva, notándose el hueso, la dobló con cuidado y entonces dejó notarse sus colmillos, su mirada cambiando a una siniestra y lujuriosa, sus ojos esta vez de color rojo, mientras notaba como ReynaDraki comenzaba a despertar, asi como Clear, entonces, de un solo movimiento, acercó su boca a su cuello y lo mordió, mezclando su sangre con la de Soul.

Lentamente, se fue transformando en un poni alicornio de nuevo, mientras dejaba de forcejear y entonces sus dientes se alargaban hasta que se volvían colmillos, los delanteros y los de abajo, y suavemente fijaba su vista en ella, susurrando su nombre antes de cerrar los ojos, Mili también se transformó, teletransportando a sus amigos a su casa con instrucciones de preparar todo para la fiesta y empezar sin ella y Soul, mandándoles el aviso de cuando comenzara el conteo para que fuera el año nuevo, soltando sus ataduras y sujetándolo con suavidad, moviendo sus alas para volar hasta el inicio del bosque Everfree, depositándolo suavemente en el césped mientras lo miraba con ternura y escondía sus alas, mirando las estrellas y la luna llena, pensando en su familia y en Glaerd, además de la fiesta.

**11:55 de la noche...**

-Soul: me duele la cabeza *despertándose*

-Mili: *ayudándolo a levantarse*, despacio maestro, cuidado

-Soul: Mili, donde estamos, que...? *mirando a su alrededor*

-Mili: shhh, descuide, cálmese *comenzando a explicarle*

Pasados unos minutos Soul se mira el cuello, donde se nota la mordida y completamente avergonzado intenta disculparse, además porque llegaran tarde a la fiesta y es fin de año, pero Mili lo tranquiliza y lo abraza, diciéndole que no se preocupe y que ella esta allí para el, contándole porque se convirtió en Blood Scar, para su total vergüenza, pero el, en lugar de alejarse, se acercó y le dio las gracias por confiar en ella, diciéndole que fueran a la fiesta y subiéndola a su lomo para irse volando a la casa de todos ellos, sorprendiéndose cuando llegaron y las luces estaban encendidas y se escuchaba la suave música, denotándose las siluetas de los demás, sorprendiéndose cuando los dejaron entrar velozmente.

-Soul: vaya, nos estaban esperando?

-Clear: pero claro que si! *jalándolos a la sala*

-Lilypad: solo faltan unos segs para las 12! *feliz*

-Mili: *riendo*, llegamos justos maestro! *bailando un poco*

-Holy: y comienza el conteo! *señalando el reloj*

Entonces todos tomaron sus vasos y se acercaron al reloj, sentándose juntos, Soul al lado de Mili, tocando su ala con la suya y sonrojándose un poco, mientras los demás sacaban trompetas y serpentinas, y contaban en reversa junto con los demás, emocionadísimos por el nuevo año que viene.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOO! *agitando sus banderas*

Todas las parejas se acercaron y se dieron un beso, celebrando el siguiente año y yendo a la pista a bailar un poco, mientras Soul y Mili se alejan un poco y ambos toman de su sangre para darse un beso y desearse un buen año, mientras Blood y Spirit celebran en su interior su unión y descansan un poco...

Continuará...

no me verán hasta el 29, me voy de vacaciones


	5. Chapter 4: especial año nuevo 12

**el especial de año nuevo, perdón si me tardé, pero fui de vacaciones y me castigaron por no obedecer, per tranquilos que aquí se los traigo, espero y les guste, habrá una sorpresa ;).**

**AVISO: PERSONAJES NUEVOS.**

**enemigas de Milicent Stuart**

**1.- BLACK ROSES: es una Pegaso de pelaje vino tinto, de melena y cola blancas, ojos color rojo escarlata y su Cutie Mark son 2 rosas negras cruzadas dentro de un corazón blanco, ella es la acosadora número 1 de Soul, este obsesionada con él, su habitación es un mural de fotos y cosas relacionadas con el chico, créeme ha intentado innumerables veces acostarse con él para quedar preñada, pues quiere asegurarse que él sea suyo y lo peor, últimamente ha ido mejorando en sus ataques furtivos pero de un tiempo para acá no ha hecho ningún movimiento lo cual he de asumir que ya sabe sobre lo de Mili y Soul por lo que hay que estar listos con contramedidas tácticas**

**2.- MAGIC LOVER: es una unicornio su pelaje es de gris Oxford, su melena y cola son de color rubio platino, sus ojos son rosas y su Cutiemark es una barita con una estrella de 5 puntas con 2 corazones a los lados, ella si bien no es una acosadora compulsiva, es una "YANDERE" lo que es peor, pues ella ya se autodenomina la esposa de Soul y ha intentado matar a cuanta yegua se le acerca pues cree que le es infiel, de hecho llego al punto de embrujarlo usando una pócima para que pudiera hacer que aceptase ser su esposa, afortunadamente su poder de Alter Alicorn sumado a la tecnología usada en su cuerpo le permitieron expulsar la pócima justo a tiempo, ella es capaz de abrir portales para trasladarse de un lugar a otro y es experta en magia de ilusión solo seres con gran poder y la tecnología son los únicos que pueden ver a través de ellas **

**y ahora los enemigos de Soul:**

**1.- AXÓN HIGH: pegaso del Reino de cristal, es el guardia mayor y es de color azul, con crin verde y ojos naranja, cutie Mark de espadas sobre un cráneo. Es muy posesivo y la ve como suya, ha envenenado a varios con sólo verla y hasta la ha hipnotizado, pero en vano, usa un grito mental para dormir a sus presas y es letal si quiere, hasta el punto de querer usar a una princesa o amigo suyo para lograr su propósito. **

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**  
><strong>2.- CRUZ IMBRIC : naranja con crin morada, ojos azules y cutie Mark de un árbol con una corona, sirve a dark Angel y tiene fantasías con mili, le toma fotos a escondidas y las pega en un póster gigante, sabe MUCHO de tecnología y puede desactivar a un cyborg como clear light por unas 9 horas. Y ajustarlo a su antojo, ya estuvo cerca de ella y casi la mata al quitarle la máscara y el ojo, al querer ver como era detrás de ella, pero como no se la puede quitar sin que sufra un cortocircuito, depende TOTALMENTE de esa máscara para poder vivir.<strong>

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**  
><strong>3.- MIKE LUCERO: pelaje rojo con ojos grises, crin blanca y cutie Mark de una lanza con un rayo, es el que más peligro tiene, ya que la ha llegado a secuestrar y tratar de violar por todos los medios posibles y puede trabajar con los otros dos., es experto en telepatía y sabe lo que a Mili le gusta, y le ha enviado cosas para que acepte ser suya, pero nada le funciona <strong>

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**invitados a la fiesta:**

**1.- La oscuridad Ángel**

**2.- Draki ying-que**

**3.- Celestia**

**4. Mi**

**5.- Luz Clara**

**6.- Lilypad Evergreen**

**7.- Santo Cuchilla**

**8.- Armero**

**9.- iones**

**10.- Bluehood**

**11.- Cadence**

**12.- Glaerd**

**13.- James Alicorn**

**14.- Sol Ángel**

**15.- Super Star Ángel**

**16. Jacqueline Ángel**

**17.- Rina Ángel**

**18. Galaxia Cometa**

**19.- Slayer66**

**20.- ReynaDraki(o sea yo)**

**Y creo que es todo, por lo menos por ahora, espero y les este gustando esta historia, más de todo esto aquí, no se lo pierdan y comenten!, una SUPER SORPRESA se revelará en este capítulo, y no, no hablo de Blood Scar ni nada de eso, pero tiene que ver con los enemigos y enemigas de Mili y Soul, estén MUY atentos porque esto les va a encantar de seguro, yayyy!. Ah! y esto es la historia de Soul de Equestria, OJO, es mucho, asi que mejor acomódense.**

**Tras volver a "Terra Nova" y saber que han pasado 1000 años desde el conflicto de los 3 reinos se decide a informarse e investiga por lo que paso esta nueva tierra que ahora es conocida como Equestria en donde descubre que la guerra termino por intervención de los alicornios y que lograron que las 3 razas lograsen unirse y convivir en paz y armonía pero noto una gran falta de información pues todo lo relacionado a este conflicto simplemente desapareció, desde las causas hasta el conflicto militar entre las naciones en si, además de que muchos pasajes históricos han sido modificados incluso se maneja que nunca existió una guerra entre las razas poni y que esta termino manipulándose a tal punto que se creó una poco creíble leyenda con grandes fallos cosa que le disgusto a Soul pues todos los sacrificios que hubo durante la guerra deben de ser mencionados pues gracias a los mismos es muy posible que las tres naciones se volviesen una lo cual debe de ser mencionado en la historia, por lo que no pasa el hecho de nadie jamás lo sabrá y eso es algo que no piensa permitir pues considera un insulto el que no hayan hecho un registro histórico de lo ocurrido o más bien que dicho registro haya sido ocultado del publico el cual debe saber lo que ocurrió en su pasado, así que decide hacerle una visita a la gobernante de Equestria la princesa Celestia llegando al palacio y prácticamente exigiendo una audiencia **

**La princesa lo recibe pero el pobre queda prendado de ella (es decir se enamora de la princesa pues es la primera vez que ve a una yegua tan hermosa) pero no olvida el por qué fue, por lo que firmemente le pide que le diga el por qué ocultaron los registros históricos sobre la guerra de las 3 razas y más el por qué lo cambiaron por una leyenda para potrillos, esto desconcertó y preocupo a Celestia pues nadie debía saber sobre aquellos eventos por lo que cautelosamente le pidió al semental que le dijese quien es y como sabe de esa terrible guerra y claro Soul se presentó con su antiguo nombre, rango y facción poni a la que pertenecía dejando sorprendida a Celestia pues tenía frente a ella no solo a un miembro de la más temida unidad militar al servicio de la princesa Platino, si no al Coronel de la misma por lo que sutilmente envía con su magia una alerta psíquica a sus guardias para que capturen a este inusual poni quien para ella representa una amenaza para la nación **

**Soul sin embargo se percata pues aún tiene sus sentidos muy agudos además de que desde que llego activo su "magia fantasma" con la cual se percató de la alerta de la princesa pero decide seguirle el juego pues quiere hacerle ver a quien intenta enfrentar, mientras la princesa para ganar tiempo le explica que aquellos eventos sangrientos fueron ocultados y las memorias de los mismos borradas de todos los ponis pues no quería que hubiera desconfianza entre las razas poni, más que nada porque los ponis de tierra crearon armas de fuego las cuales cobraron muchas vidas y que conforme avanzaba la guerra estas eran perfeccionadas y mejoradas rápidamente así que cuando la guerra termino y se llegó a un tratado la líder de los alicornios (la madre de Celestia y Luna) decidió por su propia cuenta y aun cuando hubo quienes se opusieron el borrar las memorias de todos los ponis y ocultaron los registros en pos del bien de todos y se inventó en parte sobre la unión de las razas para así evitar que volviese a surgir conflicto a que los ponis de esto hizo a enojar a Soul y claro su poder se comenzó a manifestar haciendo que la princesa se pusiese en guardia al ver el poder de SPIRIT OF VENGANCE**

**Soul le dice que si no lo hace público él lo hará pues le muestra la evidencia que el posee (no iba a ir y reclamarle a Celestia sin tener una forma de respaldar sus argumentos) pero Celestia se lo prohíbe y se dispone a luchar con el rodeándose por aura dorada dando paso a su armadura y su alabarda (tanto su arma como su armadura son del Video-Fic "THE FALL OF CRYSTAL EMPIRE") pero Soul duda y Celestia le ataca por que se defiende aunque sale disparado por un vitral cayendo en el jardín real pero esta acción le hizo recordar el por qué estaba ahí así que debía enfrentarla y sin darle más vueltas desenvaino su Katana y su pistola y se dispuso a pelear justo a la vez que Celestia sale de la ventana y se sorprende al ver el poder de Soul lo cual hace que ella se ponga seria pues el enemigo frente a ella no es alguien a quien deba subestimar aunque aún así (y con la guardia alta) ella le dice que se rinda apuntándole con su lanza pero Soul le rechaza disparándole cerca de los casco de la princesa y le dice que él lo hará publico así le guste o no, entonces ambos se enfrasca en una batalla primero en tierra y luego aérea en donde tanto Celestia como Soul hacen uso de sus habilidades de combate en combinación con sus armas aunque en estas Soul tiene ventaja pues aparte de "AVENGER" cuenta con armamento que no existe en Equestria (o más bien está prohibido) sin embargo Celestia está decidida a vencerlo y libera su modo "BLAZING FIRE" (es su forma de poder liberado en donde prácticamente su melena y cola se vuelven fuego, sus ojos brillan en dorado y una aura naranja emulando llamas la cubren por completo) en este punto Soul se emociona pues su corazón casi revienta de la emoción no solo por la magnificencia de su enemigo si no por la belleza de la yegua, pero aun así también se pone serio y libera su "BURNING MODE" (manifestando la proyección de Zarathos), con el cual enfrenta a Celestia en una batalla campal en el cielo, en el cual solo se ve los choques de poder de ambas fuerzas formando rayos de color morado y dorado sin embargo debían terminar la batalla y ambos se la jugaron del todo por el todo en un solo ataque el cual termino en una gran explosión de poder pero dando un empate en donde ambos contendientes acabaron seriamente heridos, es entonces que Soul le dice a Celestia que al ser un empate no puede publicar lo ocurrido hace mil años pues para hacerlo debe de haber un vencedor por lo que espera que en el siguiente encuentro solo uno quede en pie y antes de que esta pueda responder el ALTER-ALICORN se teletransporta dejando a una muy frustrada Celestia aunque esta siente cierta atracción por el semental pues este es el primero que la vio como un igual y no como alguien superior lo cual irónicamente le resulta atractivo pero aun así lo considera una amenaza por lo que ordena que se le busque por toda Equestria aunque sin éxito sin embargo sabe que está vivo y que algún día lo volverá a ver y ajustar cuentas.**

(**CELESTIA ha olvidado en esencia a Soul ya que este luego de 200 años encontró y le aplico un poderoso hechizo de confusión el cual le permite alterar recuerdos si bien no los borra daña la imagen de un ser especifico, lo uso para dañar y modificar su imagen así que mientras no manifieste su poder Celestia no lo recordara, aunque Soul se mantiene calmado ante ella le preocupa que lo reconozca pues lo último que quiere es un enfrentamiento y aún más que Mili lo malinterprete)**

**Hasta este punto es lo que Mili no puede saber pues podría ser peligroso ya pensaría que Celestia y su raza solo hacen lo que se les da la gana y eso podría hacer que tenga odio y libere su yo Nightmare lo siguiente son los eventos posteriores a la batalla y hasta el retorno de Luna**

**Tras la batalla Soul se teletransportó a Hollow Shades aun con su rápida regeneración acabo muy cansado y se quedó profundamente dormido en el bosque antes de llegar al pueblo pero fue encontrado por una familia de unicornios quienes le ayudaron los cuales posteriormente supo que se apellidaban SPARKLE y que eran una familia viajera que iba a Canterlot para buscar una mejor vida así que Soul aun cuando sabía que era peligroso les acompaño en razón de saldar su deuda aunque no noto que llamo la atención de la más joven de los unicornios quien se llamaba CRYSTAL SPARKLE, durante el camino Soul les enseño mucho sobre magia y sin saberlo logro cautivar el corazón de Crystal quien le pidió que fuese su maestro de magia a razón de poder conocerle más a lo Soul acepto aun con el peligro que corría pero también pensó que Celestia no buscaría en Canterlot pues era el último lugar en donde él se encontraría ya que por lógica nadie vuelve a lugar del crimen aunque no estaba seguro sin embargo se arriesgó, durante el tiempo en que era el instructor de Crystal en Canterlot y aunque siempre pensaba en Celestia no pudo evitar empezar a desarrollar sentimientos por Crystal y antes de darse cuenta estaba loco por ella pues a la larga entendió que Celestia es una estrella muy lejana a él (además de bastante peligrosa) por lo que si cristal le daba su amor él lo aceptaría por lo que al final Soul y Crystal acabaron casándose y teniendo 2 potrillos una yegua y un semental (irónicamente gracias a esto la sangre de Platino acabo uniéndose al linaje SPARKLE y por consiguiente esta familia fue capaz de tener a una Descendiente que sería la portadora de la magia, otro detalle es que el linaje y poder real se degenera con cada generación sin embargo cada cierta generación el poder pasa intacto dándole a su portadora magia poderosa, otro dato que agregar es que dicho poder solo se manifiesta en las hembras de la familia y es por ellos que en cada generación siempre nace una yegua sin excepción) Soul fue dichoso durante ese tiempo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se percató que él no envejecía a diferencia de sus hijos y su esposa por lo que temiendo que pudiera traerle problemas a su familia se aplicó a sí mismo un hechizo para aparentar envejecer sin embargo tuvo que ver a su esposa morir por su edad y luego a sus hijos por lo que tras decirles el ultimo adiós desapareció y comenzó un viaje más allá de Equestria no solo para obtener información si no también aprender nuevos hechizos y controlar el poder de SPIRIT OF VENGANCE así estuvo durante poco más de 200 años entrando al imperio grifo, al reino de las Zebras, el de los Minotauros, el de los Okami y los Kitsune, el de Draconem y otros más, en donde su poder de SPIRIT OF VENGANCE fue muy utilizado debido a que los dragones non eran precisamente dóciles **

**Cuando Soul arribo de nuevo a Equestria conoció a una hermosa yegua llamada CLAIRE HEARTSTRINGS con la que empezó una relación casual pero tras un tiempo ella fue quien la formalizo logrando al final casarse (Claire es la tataratatara abuela de Lyra) en su matrimonio tuvieron 3 potrillos una yegua y 2 sementales a ellos les contaba historias sobre los humanos idea que se arraigó en uno de sus hijos quien decidió investigar más sobre el tema, sin embargo se desligo de ellos cuando a Claire se le diagnostico Cáncer fase terminal y aunque se fue, les dejo una pensión y siempre los cuidaba desde las sombras, al final paso por el mismo dolor por segunda vez por lo que se prometió a sí mismo no volver abrir su corazón pues ya no quería sentir dolor y volvió a vagar por el mundo mejorando su habilidades mágicas, físicas y mejorando en controlar a SPIRIT OF VENGANCE llegando a tener control sobre el en un 75 % sin embargo el amor lo golpeo de nuevo en la cara con la aparición de cierta alicornio cambio su vida y le devolvió la esperanza de volver a amar(o sea Mili ;).**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Antes de empezar les pongo una canción que pueden querer por siempre.(le cambié un poco la letra para adaptarla, pero sigue perteneciendo a Within, casi al final la volveré a escribir)**

**Mano de dolor-en tentación.**

**El alicornio son nombre nació para ser la mano,**

**para observarte, para protegerte o matarte**

**en demanda, la opción que tomó no la podía**

**comprender, el tiene un lúgubre secreto al que**

**tendrían que obedecer todos los demás...**

**Se ha dividido entre su honor y el verdadero**

**amor de su vida, rezó por ambos pero le**

**fueron negados, tantos sueños rotos y tantos**

**sacrificios...**

**Acaso valió la pena amar pero dejarlos**

**atrás entre aquella bruma de dolor?**

**Tantos años han pasado hacia una**

**noble tierra de mentiras y engaños,**

**acaso podrán ser TODOS nuestros**

**pecados justificados y perdonados?.**

**La maldición de la inmortalidad es la **

**que atormenta su vida, obedecer a la**

**corona fue un error siniestro, se**

**hubiera ido, pero sus juramentos lo**

**obligaron a quedarse para siempre...**

**Se ha dividido entre su honor y el verdadero**

**amor de su vida, rezó por ambos pero le**

**fueron negados, tantos sueños rotos y tantos**

**sacrificios...**

**Acaso valió la pena amar pero dejarlos**

**atrás entre aquella bruma de dolor?**

**Tantos años han pasado hacia una**

**noble tierra de mentiras y engaños,**

**acaso podrán ser TODOS nuestros**

**pecados justificados y perdonados?.**

**Por favor perdóname esta pena que**

**te he causado, por dejarte atrás en **

**esa bruma del dolor y de la furia,**

**por lo sueños que tuvimos que silenciar,**

**eso es lo que lamentablemente jamás**

**será, aun asi seré la mano que te mantenga**

**a salvo de ti, aun si tu no sabes que se trata**

**de mi, por favor perdóname amor.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Capítulo 4: especial año nuevo parte 1**

(POV general)

Mili no sabía que es lo que hacía (de nuevo) en el laboratorio, es decir, ya había recibido demasiadas modificaciones que parecía que era más robot que alicornio, sus alas estaban en perfecto estado, pero lo que a su tutora le preocupaba no era eso, sino que era vulnerable a los ataques de antimateria, un disparo de eso y podía quedar en coma o quedar tan mal herida que tenga que morir y reencarnar en otro cuerpo, pero como era una alicornio del sol, una especie ya extinta, eso no se lo podía permitir.

Había estado charlando con su madre, Clear sobre ese asunto, cuando recibió el mensaje, desde la fiesta de fin de año todo había cambiado para ella y hasta había tenido que ocultarse para que Celestia y Bluehood no la acosaran de nuevo y Blood Scar saliera de nuevo, su madre la entendió a la perfección, pero lo malo no era eso, sino que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla más que tratar de esconderla y que ella y Soul arreglaran más las cosas entre si, ya que era MUY notable su atracción por el y al revés.

Mili se había sonrojado, pero no dijo nada y llegó de inmediato al laboratorio, topándose con ReynaDraki, su tutora y mentora, quien en ese momento estaba en forma humana y sostenía su cetro en su mano derecha, el cual despedía una luz azulada y le daba cierto aire de misterio que se completaba con su apariencia, la cual era de una chica como de 14 años, de cabello castaño con ojos cubiertos con una capa al estilo jedi (de star wars XD) y además tecleaba en su laptop algo al parecer de suma importancia, ya que no apartaba la vista de allí y hacia ademanes muy raros, poniéndola muy nerviosa.

-em, ReynaDraki? *nerviosa*-ya llegué!.

-eh? *volteando la cabeza*, excelente! *tecleando algo*

-y... para que estoy aquí?*tratando de no enojarse*

-calma, calma, solo checaré algo *acercándose rápidamente*

-si, eso dijiste hace días *rodando los ojos*

Más ReynaDraki no dijo nada y entonces la guió hasta la mesa de laboratorio, acomodándola de manera de que no la lastimara y entonces se decidió a alzar unas especies de máquinas que de inmediato le pusieron oxígeno a Mili, durmiéndola para que asi ella le quitara la máscara sin temor alguno, revelando bajo esta la mitad de su rostro la carne completamente desaparecida, revelando el músculo y el hueso debajo de ella, con un hechizo revisó que no tuviera infecciones o algo parecido mientras le quitaba las extremidades y las retiraba a un cuarto especial, agarrando nuevas y agregando algunos detalles para que estuviera más preparada, colocándole otra máscara y ojo, dándole más oxigeno por si acaso.

Luego de eso se fue al otro extremo del laboratorio y mandó un correo a Slayer66, asegurándose de que fuera enviado para luego enviarse de manera holográfica a Forest Hill y preguntarle a Dark como iban los preparativos, es decir, como iban con la compra de adornos y revisar la lista de invitados, pero en ese momento estaba bastante ocupada por lo que le dejó un mensaje y en su lugar le quitó la máscara a Mili tras estar segura de que ya tenía suficiente oxigeno para que fuera buena idea quitarle la máscara, y mientras esperaba a que despertara revisaba las cámaras que vigilaban a Black Roses y Magic Lover, las cuales al parecer confiaban ciegamente en sus habilidades, las cuales eran nulas a su lado.

-agh, odio que hagas eso!*despertándose*

-calma, ya estas lista, o no? *girando su cetro*

-pues... eso creo *probando sus cuchillas y sus cascos*

-ya ves?, ahora puedes ir con tus amigos*guiñando el ojo*

-agh, ReynaDraki! *abriendo sus alas y volando*

Se rió bastante por la salida dramática de su querida ¨hija¨ y acomodó su cetro en la pared, quitándose la capucha más no la capa y yendo al gimnasio, colocándose una camiseta y top de ejercicio, además de varios sacos de arena, los golpeó por un buen rato, hasta que se cansó y entonces recibió la llamada de Dark, bufando por su tardanza y acercándose a la pantalla, la cual revelaba a la alicornio en la sala de los elementos de unión, sujetando con esfuerzo la cámara a la pared, para hablar sin tener que ocupar las manos al mismo tiempo, se volvió a poner la capucha y se acercó aun más, llamando su cetro y carraspeando, causando que se cayera al suelo y agitara sus alas en protesta, pero sin enfadarse nada.

_Dark: agh!, casi me matas! *frunciendo el ceño*_

_ReynaDraki: si, si, como no *rodando los ojos*_

_Dark: bueno, que sucede? *preocupada*_

_ReynaDraki: calma, calma Darkness, espero que ya casi tengas todo listo, son las dos de la tarde y todo tiene que estar para la noche apenas el sol se meta, hay complicaciones? *seria*_

_Dark: bueeno... *dudando un poco*_

_ReynaDraki: pero que princesita? *mirada sombría*_

_Dark: em... *tragando saliva* Sol perdió los vestidos!_

_ReynaDraki: ah, era eso! *riéndose* no hay problema amiga_

_Dark: uf, que susto, y, algo más?_

_ReynaDraki: no, creo que no, gracias! *cortando la llamada*_

Hecho esto se acomodó en su silla y empezó a repasar unos hechizos que sabía en su libro que sacó de la biblioteca de Celestia pero que le hizo varias modificaciones porque estaba muy incompleto y además de todo eso MUY erróneo, escogiendo los que necesitaría para su misión de ayudar a Mili y a Soul a que estuvieran juntos, en ese momento sintiendo una corriente de aire frío, junto a una sensación de que era observada, por lo que sin inmutarse apartó la vista de su libro y se levantó, acomodándose la capa y sujetando firmemente su cetro, para ver aparecer a un joven de 14 años de edad: slayer66, vaya!.

Este joven se veía de 14 años, de tez morena clara ojos azul celeste, con una cinta blanca en su frente con el símbolo de dos dragones similar al ying y el yang, cabello castaño azulado largo hasta la cadera recogido en una trenza con una gabardina blanca de piel con forro interno de gamuza negra y muchas cosas que lo hacían ver imponente, además de una capa que cubría su cuerpo y rostro, dejando ver solamente su boca, curvada en una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y le tendía la mano.

-vaya Slayer, tardaste mucho *sonriendo levemente*

-calma, calma, ya llegué, o no? *leyendo el libro*

-deja eso! *quitándole el libro* y que hacemos eh?

-pues... y si vamos primero con Crysthalis? *sujetando el cetro*

-me parece buena idea, espera *sacando un objeto raro*

Slayer66 quiso ver lo que era pero ReynaDraki lo escondió en su capa y de inmediato usó su cetro (que por cierto le quito de su mano) para abrir un portal que los llevara a donde la tenían presa, adentrándose en el y asegurándose de que nadie supiera a donde se dirigía, cubriendo sus huellas de manera eficaz y sujetando del brazo a Slayer66, quien protestó un poco, antes de callarlo sutilmente con su mano y cerrarlo, girando hasta caer en la inhóspita tierra de allí y casi ser aplastados por un árbol.

**CON MILI Y COMPAÑÍA...**

*gritos de emoción*

-ay chicos, me dejaron sorda! *quejándose*

-perdón Mili, esque... es genial! *abrazándola*

-si, si, como no, solo es una fiesta *rodando los ojos*

-pero vas a bailar con Soul! *sin creérselo aun*

Ante esto Mili no tuvo objeción alguna más que callarse y sonrojarse, leyendo de nuevo la tarjeta que recibió de parte de Soul, en el cual la invitaba a ella y a sus amigos a un baile con motivo de la celebración de año nuevo en Forest Hill, en el palacio, con TODAS las princesas y nobles de toda Equestria, sintiendo los ojos de Holy, Lilypad, Clear, Gunsmith, Jony, además de Dark, de Luna y de Cadence mirándola fijamente, aun asi subió la mirada y la guardó, proponiendo comer en un lugar tranquilo un rato mientras pensaban en que escogerían para llevar, ya que sería un baile estilo victoriano, muy bello y además asi podrían aprovechar para lucir los vestidos que tenían pensados.

Decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurante allí en Forest Hill, el cual era muy popular y la propia Sol trabajaba allí, saludándolos con alegría y asignándoles una mesa apartada de los demás para que tuvieran total privacidad y asi pudieran conversar sin miedo mientras comían lo que más les gustaba, Rina, la otra hija de Dark, les dio sus platillos y además les entregó un numero local de una tienda que vendía buena ropa, de manera callada y alejándose deprisa, causando risa entre casi todos los ponis.

Cenaron tranquilamente mientras que Mili de reojo miraba en todos los lugares de allí cerca y vio a dos yeguas que le parecieron extrañas y que cuando la miraron lo hicieron como si quisieran matarla, lo cual le produjo escalofríos, pero las ignoró y de inmediato volteó hacia sus amigos, ya que le preguntaron como que tipo de vestido querría llevar, aun no lo sabía, pero ya tenía como una idea formándose en su cabeza al pensar en que Soul llevaría un traje estilo militar, tal vez se vista con un vestido color salmón.

Pagaron la comida y se levantaron, dispuestas a irse, ya que tenían cada vez menos tiempo y se iban a tardar muuucho en escoger y probárselos, iban caminando cuando una potrilla pasó frente a ellos y casi se cae al suelo por ir corriendo, se notaba que estaba huyendo de alguien, y al verlos se asustó un poco, pero cuando escuchó pisadas de inmediato se escondió detrás de Mili, viendo como dos sementales aparecían y al verla hicieron amago de llevársela, pero Clear les plantó cara y se deshizo de uno, mientras que Mili del otro y luego consolaba a la pequeña, llevándola a salvo a su casa con su familia.

-vaya, pobre pequeña dijo Lilypad*llorando un poco*

-si, eso es muy injusto dijo Holy *apoyándola*

-oigan ya vi la tienda, vamos! dijo Mili*corriendo*

-espéranos tramposa! *corriendo todos tras ella*

Entraron a la tienda haciendo algo de ruido, pero como había un buen de ponis que también querían probarse ropa nueva para sus propias celebraciones la verdad no importó mucho, Holy, Gunsmith y Jony de inmediato salieron disparados hasta la ropa de machos, dejándolas solas, pero el enfado se les pasó rápidamente al ver toda la variedad de ropa que tenían para escoger, prácticamente se les fue el aliento, y se sobresaltaron cuando una yegua les preguntó que iban a querer, como no podían estar juntas en un mismo sitio, por temor a pelearse, se dividieron y solo Mili se quedó allí, resignada, empezó a escoger.

Eran tantos vestidos, que simplemente no sabía de cual escoger, seguramente se tardó mucho, porque cuando se iba a decidir por uno, sus amigas, bueno, su madre, le mandó un mensaje de que ellas ya habían escogido y se iban a adelantar para ayudar a Dark y Draki con la preparación del castillo, creyó que se iba a enfadar, pero fue lo contrario, ya que asi le daban suficiente tiempo para poder escoger sin que la estuvieran presionando, la señorita le ayudó a escoger entre tres modelos diferentes y entonces fue al probador para poder decidirse de manera definitiva, no le gustaron unos que eran fosforescentes y mucho menos uno que era casi demasiado escotado, pero si uno que era de color plateado y bellísimo.

Era un vestido largo, con un poco de escote, haciendo resaltar sus ubres de tamaño algo grandes, y además combinaba con su pelaje, el cual era dorado, costaba 1000 bits, pero los pagó sin problemas, viendo que tenía tiempo se dirigió hasta la tienda de lencería, ya que presentía que esa noche la iba a necesitar mucho más que antes en otras fiestas y que iba a ser su gran noche con Soul, había gran variedad, mucha más que en los vestidos y se sonrojó al ver algunas demasiado provocativas, sintiéndose algo mareada pero logrando enderezarse sin que se notara nada de que iba a caerse.

-puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? *preguntó la dueña*

-si, estoy buscando un corpiño de encajes con ligueros *apenada*

-descuida, no te avergüences, *la consoló la dueña*

-bueno, ah!, gracias *tomando la prenda* cuanto es?

-son 300 bits señorita, pero se lo dejo a 100 *sonriendo*

-gracias *tomando la bolsa y dando el dinero*

Luego de hacer sus compras salió de allí de manera presurosa, sintiendo en su interior una rara sensación que solo había sentido en el universo alterno que ella visito (N.P ella estuvo con los vengadores) cuando fueron atacados por Loki el dios del engaño y su compañera Thalía, pero no se alarmó y voló hasta su casa, donde bajó al sótano, que era en realidad el laboratorio, y dejó las cosas, echándose un vistazo en el espejo y frunciendo el ceño ante la vista de su pelaje algo revuelto, por lo que de inmediato fue a tomarse un baño antes de salir de manera presurosa y cambiarse con algo rápido ya que debía ayudar con algo importante de la fiesta, dejando una nota y saliendo hacia Forest Hill.

**CON SLAYER66 Y REYNADRAKI...**

-segura que es por aquí? *preguntó Slayer, cansado*

-claro que si, esta lejos *señalando al norte*

-claaaro, eso dijiste hace media hora *dándole una botella*

-oye!, bueno, mira, allí se ve *arrodillándose en el suelo*

En efecto, la prisión donde tenían a la reina, o mejor dicho, ex reina de los changelings se encontraba justo frente a ellos, en donde estaba custodiada por miles de guardias inmunes a los hechizos de la reina, pero la verdad es que no hacia falta, ya que al estar encerrada su magia no servía de nada, y el trato que le iban a ofrecer le daría muchas ventajas para recuperar un poco de su antigua gloria, asi que pagaron dinero y los llevaron hasta la celda donde estaba Crysthalis, quien nada más verlos se quedó en silencio y se negó a decir una sola palabra, ReynaDraki se quitó la capa y dejó a un lado su cetro, seria.

ReynaDraki: vamos Crysthalis, no es para tanto *tratando de que hable*

Crysthalis: ...

ReynaDraki: veras... tenemos un problema y solo tu nos puedes ayudar *sacando un objeto*

Slayer66: *rodando los ojos* es inútil, no hablará

ReynaDraki: *sonriendo*, oh, pero claro que si, sobre todo si su hija Draki esta en riesgo, no es asi Crysthalis? *mirándola de reojo* después de todo si un amigo esta en riesgo ella lo ayuda.

Crysthalis: *furiosa* ESO JAMÁS, MI HIJA NO AYUDARÍA A PONIS COMO ELLOS, SON BASURA Y CASI NOS MATAN A TODOS NOSOTROS, SOLO QUEDAMOS MUY POCOS!

ReynaDraki: *harta* pues ya lo hace y a menos que cooperes te pudrirás en la cárcel! *furiosa y golpeando la mesa* entiende!, podemos ayudarte a superar esto, pero déjanos hacerlo!

Slayer66: *preocupado* calma compañera, escucha, el trato es este *dirigiéndose a la reina* si nos ayudas con cierto príncipe cuando lo traigamos y que los changelings lo dejen destrozado emocionalmente, te daremos la libertad, queda claro? *aun sujetando a ReynaDraki del brazo*

Crysthalis: ...

Asi, después de mucho pensarlo, finalmente ella aceptó, disculpándose por su actuar tan malo, asi como ReynaDraki, aunque más bien ella lo hizo a regañadientes, y se alejaron de allí tras volver a pagarles a los guardias, charlando un poco e incluso bromeando un poco durante el camino, como era una especie de desierto se sentaron un rato, pero después de inmediato se levantaron, ya que iba a ser de noche y no querían pasar frío, pero no sabían cual de los dos abrir el portal, pero como ReynaDraki había sido la que lo abrió antes, Sayer66 se adelanto y abrió un portal de vuelta, adentrándose los dos en el.

Cuando salieron de el portal ya había oscurecido levemente, pero se debía a un hechizo de la princesa Luna, por lo que respiraron, tranquilos, y se pusieron a repasar el plan una vez más, satisfechos de ver que todo iba de acuerdo al plan, para después dar algunos detalles y al final Slayer66 se despidió cordialmente de ella para irse a planear por separado lo que haría con respecto a Soul y viceversa...

-solo espero que nada salga mal *murmuró ReynaDraki*

-espero que al fin estén juntos por siempre *murmuró Slayer66*

**CON LOS SEMENTALES...**

En el impero de cristal, más específicamente en una especie de almacén se encontraban tres sementales escondidos, aprovechando que Cadence y Shinning Armor habían ido a Forest Hill a acomodar algunos asuntos que tenían pendientes con la princesa Darkness Angel, con planos y armas, discutiendo acerca de su plan de acción para deshacerse de Soul y poder tener al fin a la princesa Amarilis (Mili), asi la raza de los alicornios de fuego se salvaría y ellos, o al menos uno, dominaría toda Equestria.

AXÓN: (mirando los planos del castillo de FOREST HILL) el ataque se hará en el palacio justo en la esquina hacia el corredor del ala oeste, usaremos el pasadizo secreto hacia el exterior del ala justo hacia el bosque

IMBRIC: (revisando un rifle de positrones) usando este rayo magnético podremos neutralizarlo ya parte de su cuerpo es metal así que no podrá moverse

MIKE: (chocando sus cascos) una vez que lo tengamos me asegurare de que su rostro quede irreconocible

AXÓN: (con prudencia en su voz) no debemos subestimarlo en ningún momento, así que tu Imbric asegúrate que ese rayo no falle debes mantelo sujeto con el e infectarlo con el virus

IMBRIC: ¡je! con este virus informático, su cuerpo se volverá manejable voy a disfrutar desarmarlo mientras grita de agonía además me gustan sus alas (expreso con malicia)

MIKE: ¡ja! yo me quedare con sus patas mecánicas, me servirán un para extra (expresó también con malicia)

AXÓN: (un poco irritado) ¡déjense de pensar en tonterías! enfoquémonos en lo que haremos primero, deshacernos de Soul luego volveremos a odiarnos e intentar tomar a Mili por nuestra cuenta ¡ESTA CLARO!

MIKE E IMBRIC: (Con molestia) ok

AXÓN: (recordando) por cierto Imbric ¿ya tienes la proyección holográfica para la ilusión?

IMBRIC: si aquí está la usaremos cuando capturemos a Soul para que Mili crea que huimos hacia los jardines mientras nosotros nos vamos hacia el bosque del ala oeste

MIKE: ¡perfecto! así tendremos privacidad y nos encargaremos de Soul para siempre ¡jeje!

AXÓN: así es y será mejor que nos apuremos el tiempo apremia, ya casi es hora de la celebración.

Dicho esto los tres chocaron sus cascos y se retiraron de allí, tras asegurarse de que no quedaran rastros de su presencia y cerrando con candando mágico el almacén, cada quien yéndose por su lado, pero con un aparato mágico que los ayudara a estar en contacto y que nadie los descubriera, al mismo tiempo se contactaron con Black y Magic, para saber como iban ellas en su plan, sonrieron al escuchar que ya todo estaba listo, chocando de nuevo sus cascos y volando hasta la base del castillo, ocultándose de todos.

**CON LAS YEGUAS...**

*en una cueva*

Ambas yeguas estaban en una cueva lejos de todos los reinos, revisando sus armas y planos, los cuales eran muy complejos al igual que las armas, había desde armas de Halo, hasta un rayo antimateria e incluso de Gears of war, tratando de contener su furia al estar espiando con una cámara a Mili, viendo como compraba la ropa e incluso como sonreía y se sonrojaba cuando pensaba en Soul, la odiaban.

Black Roses: *impaciente* y bien?, como vas con eso Magic? *viéndola de reojo*

Magic Lover: ya voy, ya voy, no me apresures Black, perderá su virginidad con el y yo al igual que tu no quiero que eso pase! *lanzándole los planos*

Black Roses: cierto! y debemos pensar en como la quitaremos de en medio *furiosa*

Magic Lover: *pensando* bueno...

Black Roses: que?, en que piensas? *confusa y hasta desesperada por saber*

Magic Lover: *viendo las cámaras* he estado viendo que siempre se cuida más la máscara que el resto de sus reemplazos, al parecer sin ella no puede vivir, entonces podríamos dispararle con el cañón antimateria y quitársela, al mismo tiempo que la paralizamos mientras lentamente se va muriendo hasta que sea solamente un fantasma y... asi Soul será nuestro y solo nuestro! *riéndose*

Black Roses: oye, es cierto que gran idea, pero... ellos quieren a Amarilis viva *confusa*

Magic Lover: eso se puede arreglar *guiñando el ojo*

Fue por ese guiño que Black entendió a lo que se refería, asi que simplemente guardó las cosas y junto a su compañera se fue de la cueva, dejando un sutil aroma a magia negra, volando hasta que llegaron al reino de Forest Hill, escondiéndose en uno de los jardines, casi siendo descubiertas por uno de los guardias que vigilaban los alrededores, guardando todo y escondiéndose en una cueva que ellas mismas hicieron, a la espera de que fuera hora de actuar, es decir, cuando Mili fuera tras los sementales ellas la atraparían y la lastimarían, el resto... bueno, aun no estaba del todo planeado, no aun al menos.

**CON MILI...**

*Cerrando la puerta con llave*

-agh, donde dejé mis cosas?! *desesperada*

-los adornos son muy importantes ay no! *buscándolos*

-Mili, hija, esta todo bien? *se escuchó la voz de Clear*

-si, solo buscaba los adornos *suspirando*

En eso se escuchó la risa de Clear quien le dijo que ella tenía los adornos y que solamente debía colocarlos, por lo que Mili se sonrojó totalmente pero no dijo nada, de hecho ahora lo recordaba perfectamente, y se distrajo pensando en que esa misma noche ella se entregaría a Soul, y una vez que lo hiciera ya no habría marcha atrás, ya que los de su especie cuando se apareaban era ya de por vida y al mismo momento de que se unían era la concepción de nueva vida, aunque asi tardaba 9 meses, salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta, echando un vistazo a la habitación y suspirando, pensando ahora en Blood.

Al llegar al salón todos estaban cada quien arreglando lo que le correspondía debido a que ya se les habían asignado algunas tareas, fue cosa muy sencilla acomodar los adornos en el techo y alrededores, pero no tanto el evitar que alguien se comiera la comida, asi que de inmediato Mili se les acercó para echarles una mano, ya que era muy buena con los hechizos, poniéndose nerviosa cuando casi lo echa a perder, pero nadie se dio cuenta excepto Dark, quien solo frunció el ceño sin decir nada y se alejó, mandándole un mensaje de que se comunicara con ella más tarde mientras charlaba con Jony y Holy.

-muy bien, ya no falta nada? *checando su lista*

-no Mili, solamente que sea hora *bromeó un poco Gunsmith*

-dejen de decir eso y hablo en serio! *impaciente*

-descuida, ya esta todo Mili *la calmó Dark*

-si, claro, iré a los jardines un rato *abriendo sus alas*

Salió del salón dejándolos algo incómodos, pero se recuperaron y decidieron jugar un rato a verdad o reto antes de que se tuvieran que cambiar para la fiesta, acomodándose en un círculo en el suelo frente a los dos tronos, incluso James decidió participar, pero las demás princesas se alejaron un poco, solo pasados unos minutos de verlos jugar para decidir unirse finalmente a ellos aunque con algo de timidez, especialmente Draki, ya que aun no se acostumbraba a ser la reina de los changelings y su hermana Changing la princesa, pero entre todos la hicieron sentir bienvenida y se animó de inmediato.

Algunos escogían reto pero los más tímidos escogían verdad, aunque pronto se arrepentían de esa decisión, ya que les preguntaban cosas vergonzosas y deseaban haber escogido algo mejor que eso, pero ya era tarde para cambiar de opinión. Dark jugó un poco, observando a sus hijos convivir con los demás y en el fondo con un sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar que solo Rina seguía viviendo en el castillo, pero pronto borró esa expresión por una preocupada al sentir la tristeza de Milicent, quien aun seguía en los jardines, por lo que se disculpó, alegando que iba a por más bebida pero salió a verla, sintiendo además la energía de Soul, quien andaba cerca, por lo que mejor decidió dejar un rato a solas a Mili y charlar un poco con Soul, quien aterrizó en ese momento con una mirada algo extraña.

Dark: *preocupada* sucede algo Vengance?

Soul: no, esque...me dijiste Vengance? *confundido*

Dark: si, este, perdón, pero dime que hacías? *tensa*

Soul: pensando en Mili, quiero preguntarle algo, pero...

Dark: pero que? *sin entender el problema*

Soul: esque quiero que sea mi prometida *susurrando*, a ti como te lo propuso James?

Dark: *pensando* bueno, la verdad es que fue algo extraño, ya que estábamos siendo atacados por un tal Speedy, pero fue en una cena en Canterlot, frente a todos los habitantes *sonriendo*

Soul: interesante... y como es que has tenido 5 hijos?

Dark: *riendo* jeje, eso no fue NADA sencillo, créeme.

Soul: *extrañado* ok, bueno, y los demás? *mirando a su alrededor.

Dark: están en el salón, ven, te acompaño *guiándolo*

Y asi se dirigieron al salón, donde lo recibieron entre gritos de alegría y algunos de socorro, Soul entendió lo que estaban jugando y decidió unirse, sin hacer caso de las exclamaciones de negación de Holy, Jony y Clear, los que peor la llevaban, sentándose al lado de Luna, quien frunció el ceño ante su vestimenta pero sin decir nada, únicamente girando la botella y mandándole un mensaje telepático a su hermana, Celestia, acerca de que ese semental se le hacia conocido, pero no sabía de donde. Celestia trató de averiguar algo, pero Clear se dio cuenta y oportunamente giró la botella hasta su lado...

-te toca Celestia *guiñando el ojo*

-cielos, ya tan pronto? *sorprendida*

-si, asi es, verdad o reto? *rezando por el reto*

-pues... *pensando* escojo verdad.

**EN LOS JARDINES...**

Mili estaba pensando en esa fiesta que iba a pasar, su vestido estaba listo y todo, pero lo que le preocupaba era el hacer el ridículo o que Soul creyera que era una tonta, era virgen y no sabía como iba a ser su primera vez, no estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar, pero de repente su sentido de alerta se activó, sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, y esperaba que no se tratara de los tres sementales que la acosaban desde hace tiempo, agitó sus alas y entonces revoloteó por allí, viendo como todo se oscurecía por obra de Luna y como todos se retiraban a sus habitaciones para cambiarse, se suponía que haría eso, pero aun no quería hacerlo, más se convenció a si misma y terminó volando a su cuarto.

Llegó y de inmediato cerró la puerta con llave, exhalando aire antes de salir de inmediato para sacar su vestido junto con el conjunto que iría debajo de el, el liguero con encajes y el corpiño, poniéndoselo y mirándose al espejo, sintiendo vergüenza de si misma, pero poniendo una buena sonrisa y colocándose por encima el vestido de color plata que tenía una cola y una cinta en su cintura, resaltando sus atributos y además su buena figura, tocaron a su puerta, y por el toque supo que se trataba de Clear, su madre, decidida a que saliera de allí y que tuvieran una fiesta espectacular, únicamente recogió su crin en un moño alto y se colocó la corona de su abuela en la cabeza, junto a sus zapatos y un collar.

-muy bien, es hora del show *abriendo la puerta*

continuará...

N.P: primera parte de 2, la siguiente es la pelea, brindis y una misteriosa sorpresa ;)


	6. Chapter 5: cuestionario

**Hola!, se que les gustó el especial de año nuevo y ansían la segunda parte, pero antes decidí poner este cuestionario para saber cuanto saben ustedes de todo esto y de mis otras historias, espero y les guste, manden PM con sus respuestas y el que mejor se acerque recibirá un premio de su elección!**

**Capítulo 5: cuestionario**

1.- ¿Cómo se llama Mili?(nombre completo)

2.- ¿cuantos hijos tiene Dark?

3.- ¿en donde trabajan Sol y Rina?

4.- ¿a que jugaban en la sala?

5.- ¿que vestido escogió Mili?

6.- ¿Draki tiene hermana? quien?

7.- ¿porque Draki se ocultó como unicornio?

8.- ¿Arkantos siempre amo a los changelings?

9.- ¿que le sucedió a James en la batalla contra Crysthalis?

10.- ¿Speedy amaba realmente a Dark?

11.- ¿como es su nombre de la princesa de Forest Hill?

12.- ¿Celestia se lleva bien con TODAS?

13.- ¿cuantos hijos tuvo Draki, como se llamaban?

14.- ¿alguna vez conocieron a Twilight o las mane 6?

15.- ¿Glaerd es un dragón o un poni?

16.- ¿que le pasó a Mili para ser un cyborg?

y eso es todo, por ahora, espero que les deje MUCHO en que pensar ;)


	7. Chapter 6: respuestas

**Y... he vuelto! y con las respuestas a mi encuesta la ganadora es... *redoble de tambores* Lighting Killer y Oscuris!, felicidades amiga mía y espero que escojas bien tu premio ;)**

**Dark: y es algo impresionante *sorprendida***

**Draki: si, como supo todo?! *agitando sus alas***

**Mili: no se quejen y lean *sacando un papel.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Capítulo 6: respuestas **

1-milicent amarilis Stuart  
>2-dark tiene 4 hijos<br>3-en una cafetería  
>4-jugaban verdad o reto<br>5-escogio un vestido plateado con una cinta blanca  
>6-Si tiene hermana ,Changing Magic<br>7-porque Crysthalis quería matarla por desobedecer una orden directa de absorber el amor de una familia  
>8-No no siempre ,fue a partir de que conoció a Changing<br>9-james fue asesinado por Gunsmith por una buena causa, ya que estaba siendo controlado por Iliana  
>10-nop Speedy no la amaba<br>11-se llama dark Knife light Angel  
>12-No con todas<br>13-Tuvo 3,Nico,Bianca y creo que Jason  
>14-Nop a ninguna<br>15-Glaerd es un pequeño dragón  
>16-El padre de mili le pidió unos químicos y estos le cayeron encima ,quemándole la mitad de la cara y quitándole dos de sus cascos<p>

Dark: bueno, si, es increíble *resoplando*

Draki: ah, vamos Darkness, dale crédito *sonriendo*

Dark: pero si se lo di! *incrédula*

Mili: ya, ya, no peleen *separándolas*

Draki: bueno, si, y el sig. capítulo será lo emocionante! *emocionada*

Y... bueno, mejor las dejo hablar a solas, que sino esto se va a alargar y jamás vamos a terminar, pero si, ganaste y el premio lo escoges tu, a los que no ganaron solo les digo que no se desanimen porque habrá otro cuestionario y que hicieron un GRAN esfuerzo y eso lo reconozco, buena suerte luego!.

continuará...


	8. Chapter 7: especial año nuevo 22

**Ahora si, la continuación del especial de año nuevo, será algo complicado para mi, pero entiendan por favor, es la primera vez que narro una batalla compleja con tantos detalles de armamento desconocido, pero espero que les guste, ya que es especialmente para ustedes.**

**Soul: y ahora si... será lo nuestro?**

**yo: si, asi es *sonriente***

**Soul: ok, perdón, estoy nervioso **

**yo: ok, descuida, entiendo *sosteniendo su cetro***

**Soul: esto es intermedio verdad? *serio***

**Yo: si y ya déjame escribir *tecleando algo***

**Soul: ¬¬ ok, ya te dejo *sentándose a su lado***

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Capítulo 7: especial año nuevo parte 2**

(POV general)

_-muy bien es hora del show *abriendo la puerta*_

Dicho esto avanzó con lentitud hasta la puerta, pero de inmediato sintió como el tiempo se detenía, y que era impulsada hasta la habitación, (de nuevo) y que se cerraba con llave, mientras que ella se podía mover libremente miró a la ventana y vio a todos los ponis parados como estatuas, señal de que alguien había activado el hechizo para detener el tiempo. Una figura encapuchada le puso una mano al hombro, al principio creyó que se trataba de Slayer66, pero luego de distinguir ojos castaños y su cetro se dio cuenta de que era ReynaDraki, quien la invitó a sentarse y le pasó un extraño paquete en sus cascos.

Al principio no quiso tomarlo, pero ella insistió, por lo que, con algo de miedo, sujeto el paquete y lo abrió, revelando una especie de collar, el cual según ella era un dije Tsukiyomi, o sea, de luna llena, y permitía que los que lo usaran pudieran congelarse en el tiempo, retrasándose una hora, Mili estaba muy confundida con respecto a esto, ya que no entendía porque le estaba dando eso, pero a la hora de que quiso saber simplemente le tapo la boca y se levantó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida antes de irse, agitando un poco su cetro y diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que vería en la fiesta, sería feo.

Cerró los ojos para darle tiempo de irse más ¨dramáticamente¨, y en parte tuvo razón, ya que cuando los volvió a abrir ya no estaba, se colocó el nuevo collar que le dio, quitándose el anterior y ahora si salió y se dirigió a la sala del trono, donde todos estaban disfrutando de la velada, volteando la cabeza en cuanto la vieron entrar, quedándose con la boca abierta, pero aun más Soul, quien en ese momento usaba un traje militar de color azul como su gabardina, además de un collar similar al de Mili, quien apenas llegó a su lado le invitó a bailar, aceptando de inmediato y siendo el centro de atención de todos.

-te ves hermosa *le comentó Soul*

-G...gracias Soul, es hermoso el salón *mirando a su alrededor*

-pero no más que tu *le dijo, sonrojado*

-gracias, me encanta el año nuevo *cantando la canción*

Dicho esto dieron unas cuantas vueltas mientras Draki, con su porte serio y sus alas de changeling extendidas, se acercaba a ellos en la pista de baile, junto a una changeling similar a ella pero con alas de pegaso, quien a diferencia de Draki estaba algo insegura y encogida en su lugar, distrayéndose con todo lo que pasaba por allí, ambas se acercaron y les hablaron sobre su reino y les preguntaron si sabían como estaba su madre en prisión, a lo que repentinamente Soul se tensa y se niega a hablar sobre el tema, de inmediato Draki entiende la situación y prefiere cambiar al tema de porque es la fiesta, ya que sospecha que no es solamente por el nuevo año que estaba iniciando, dejándolos sorprendidos.

Changing entró a la conversación para decirles que Bluehood estaba hablando con Celestia, ambos se veían algo tensos y a la vez algo felices, Mili se llevo a Soul a la comida y bebida para poder hablar con Draki ya que Changing no le inspiraba mucha confianza, durante todo ese rato fue consciente de que todos la miraban como a la espera de que pasara algo, y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, se le antojo una ensalada, asi que la tomo con su cuerno y al mismo tiempo se alejó un poco de su pareja para acercarse al escenario improvisado y escuchar como cantaban y bailaban bastante animados.

-cantan bien, no? *le dijo Lilypad*

-si, es hermoso, quiero hacerlo *emocionada*

-y porque no lo haces? *curiosa*

-pues... no se que cantar *nerviosa*

-puedes hacerlo, ven *jalándola al escenario*

Trató de negarse pero entonces uso su magia para llevarla hasta el escenario, dejándola en medio de todo para que la pudieran ver, en ese momento las luces se apagaron, por lo que los invitados se sentaron en las mesas de 6 en 6 y con algunos platillos ya preparados para disfrutar un poco mientras el show comenzaba, Mili sostenía esta vez un micrófono mientras pensaba en su anterior vida y en como se divertía con sus amigos anteriores, los que solamente estaban con ella por ser inteligente, respiro hondo y entonces las demás que cantarían con ella subieron al escenario, ya estaban listas para cantar.

**El alicornio sin nombre nació**

**para ser la mano, para**

**observarte o matar en demanda,**

**la opción que tomó no la**

**podía comprender, el tiene un**

**lúgubre secreto que los demás**

**han de temer y obedecer.**

**Se ha dividido entre el honor de**

**su familia y su verdadero amor,**

**rezó por ambos pero le fueron **

**negados, tantos sueños y sacrificios**

**que se han roto y desaparecido...**

En este punto Mili abrió sus alas y sus ojos reflejaban dolor, volando un poco, elevándose unos centímetros para después aterrizar y que con su magia se formara un holograma de la canción, algunos se asombraron de lo que sucedía, más otros hasta se asustaban por lo repentino de todo, solo unos pocos se mostraron indiferentes a lo que decía, entre ellos Celestia, quien odiaba esa canción por recordarle a su amor perdido, Vengance, asi que mejor se distrajo hablando con su sobrino Bluehood.

**Acaso valió la pena el amarlos**

**pero después dejarlos solos**

**entre una bruma de dolor, de**

**odio y de venganza?**

**Tantos años han pasado hacia**

**una tierra noble de mentiras y**

**engaños, acaso podrán TODOS**

**nuestros pecados ser perdonados?**

Lilypad, Clear, Draki y Dark se adelantaron con vestidos de gala, volando en círculos y haciendo representaciones de lo que era la antigüedad, como había sido la creación del universo, como era que habían sido las primeras guerras y los reinados que siguieron, incluso fue que pusieron la vida de Mili, como había sido cuando vivía en Farylis y cuando atacaron a su madre, dejándola en su estado actual, mientras todos comían y hacían su carta de sus deseos que querían que se hicieran consultando con otros, sin notar que las yeguas y los sementales estaban a punto de dar su ataque contra Mili y Soul.

**La maldición de la inmortalidad**

**es la que atormenta su vida,**

**obedecer a la corona fue un**

**error siniestro, se hubiera ido, **

**pero sus juramentos lo obligan**

**a quedarse para siempre...**

-ay, quien será el de la canción?-se pregunta Luna

-no lo se, pero es horrible-le responde Cadence

-no creen que sea de Mili?-preguntó Sol

-no, habla de un macho, pero quien?-le dijo Jaqueline

Esta conversación tenía lugar mientras en el escenario se acomodaban y cantaban con mayor fuerza, Mili por efectos de la luz hacia que su piel brillara y resplandeciera, sacando sus cuchillas y formando resplandor en los cristales de la pared de la sala del trono, a la vista estaba también el cielo estrellado y la luna llena, haciendo que todos recordaran sus momentos tristes y todos los errores que habían cometido en el pasado, llorando un poco y abrazándose, pidiéndose perdón y hasta hubo algunos que se levantaron para bailar la canción mientras seguía la música y el ritmo de las yeguas del escenario.

**Acaso valió la pena el amarlos**

**pero después dejarlos solos**

**entre una bruma de dolor, de**

**odio y de venganza?**

**Tantos años han pasado hacia**

**una tierra noble de mentiras y**

**engaños, acaso podrán TODOS**

**nuestros pecados ser perdonados?**

Aquí Mili se sostuvo de sus patas traseras mientras con su casco de cuchillas sostenía el micrófono y empezaba a llorar en abundancia, ya que ella sabía que esa canción trataba de su amado Soul, de toda su vida que había vivido en solitario, como había tenido que ver morir a aquellos que amaba y sufrir por amor mediante Celestia, la que se decía que era la alicornio más bella, justa y sabia de toda Equestria, pero que en realidad era una tirana que ocultaba cosas solamente porque le convenía a ella nada más.

-ya casi termino, escuchen bien-les pidió a los demás

**Por favor perdóname esta pena**

**que te he causado, perdóname**

**por dejarte atrás en esa bruma **

**de dolor, odio y venganza, por**

**los sueños que tuvimos que **

**silenciar, eso es lo que jamás podrá**

**ser lamentablemente, aun asi yo**

**seré la mano que te sostenga, aun**

**si tu no sabes que se trata de mi,**

**perdóname amor, perdóname.**

-bravo, bravo!-exclaman, levantándose y aplaudiendo.

-eres increíble Amarilis!-le dice Cadence

-gracias, gracias-algo tímida de nuevo

Se lanzó a la pista y de allí busco con la mirada a Soul, quien sin decir nada la abrazó con sus alas y se quedaron un rato mientras otros, animados por el éxito de Mili y por turnos pedían a Vynil y a Octavia que les preparara su canción o que pusiera cosas, etc, en fin, se notaba que estaba siendo un gran éxito, la fiesta, mucho más que antes, sin duda fue una gran idea, por lo pronto se alejaron de todo y quisieron dar una vuelta a solas con ellos mismos por el castillo, saliendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto las yeguas, sementales, ReynaDraki y Slayer66, quienes activaron sus collares.

De inmediato se quedaron congelados en el tiempo, estáticos, en ese momento ReynaDraki se acercó y, sujetando la crin de Mili, murmuró unas palabras extrañas, transformándose en ella pero un poco del tamaño de Celestia, mientras que Slayer66 se convertía en Soul, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y luego se sujetaron como estaban ellos mientras sentían como se acercaban, momentos después ReynaDraki sintió como la golpeaban en la cabeza y entonces quedó inconsciente, mientras los sementales aparecían y sujetaban a Slayer en su forma de Soul y lo encerraban en un cuarto mientras creaban la proyección holográfica y esperaban a que se despertara y los siguiera hasta los jardines.

Charlaron entre ellos mientras amarraban bien a ¨Soul¨, justo en ese momento ReynaDraki se despertó y vio la proyección, de inmediato su expresión cambió a una de puro terror y de inmediato abrió sus alas para ir en busca de Soul, los sementales chocaron sus cascos en señal de victoria, pero no se dieron cuenta de cuando Slayer se empezó a despertar y en su mente repasaba el plan que entre los dos habían armado para sin que se dieran cuenta desatarse y ponerles unos aparatos en sus cuellos de manera sigilosa y volviendo a fingir el desmayo en cuanto voltearon la cabeza, bastante extrañados.

-sentiste eso?-preguntó Imbric

-si, pero no era nada-dijo Axón, fastidiado.

-bueno, sigamos-les dijo Mike

Dicho esto guiaron la proyección hasta las afueras del castillo, en una como cueva abandonada de hace mucho tiempo, donde la esperaban las yeguas, pero como estaban distraídas tuvieron que mandarles un mensaje que las despertó con demasiada rudeza y entonces ya fue que se pusieron en alerta máxima y prepararon el arma de antimateria con rapidez, probándola antes con una roca que estaba cerca, desintegrándola al instante, por lo que al saber que mili era una cyborg lo único que le haría el rayo sería aturdirla mientras la ataban y entonces podían divertirse con ella lo que quisieran a gusto y en paz.

-bien, atentos-les dijo Axón a los otros

CON LAS YEGUAS...

ReynaDraki siguió la proyección hasta la cueva, en donde sintió la magia fluir en ondas, dando a entender que allí era en donde se encontraban las yeguas, empezó a sentirse algo asustada de que descubrieran de que en realidad no era Mili, pero de inmediato se puso alerta al sentir como disparaban el cañón, haciéndose a un lado justo a tiempo y volteando para mirar como había dejado un surco en el suelo, desde ese instante se sintió enfurecida consigo misma y con ellas por tratar de arruinar el momento, por lo que apenas salieron ellas con una mirada de asombro que fue reemplazada por una furiosa se lanzó contra ellas y sin darles tiempo a exclamar nada solamente se abalanzó y sujetó a Black mientras que a Magic la estampaba contra un árbol y la dejaba inconsciente en el suelo, débil.

Rose trató de zafarse de su agarre, haciendo que con un hechizo le quemaran los cascos, ReynaDraki para hacerlo más real se lanzó al suelo y gritó de dolor, ya que en verdad ardía y no podía evitar gritar, Rose aprovechó y se elevó en el aire, para lanzarle otro hechizo pero esta vez estaba mejor preparada, y la esquivó, dándole con un hechizo paralizante mientras usaba las cuchillas y le cortaba las alas, sin hacer caso de sus quejidos de dolor y luego la azotaba una y otra vez contra la tierra hasta estamparla contra Magic y haciendo que quedaran atrapadas de forma que no se podían zafar de ningún modo.

Magic intentó zafarlas a ambas, pero en lugar de eso simplemente lo que consiguió fue que se acercaran más y a ReynaDraki le dio la oportunidad de resguardarse, mientras Slayer66 se encargaba de los sementales activando el REALITY MARBLE, para después de que lo golpearan un poco activar su campo de batalla INFINITY LEGEND BLADES, allí al principio se desorientaron un poco, ya que era una especie de desierto y estaba como congelado el tiempo, una vez que se acostumbraron lo trataron de atacar.

Slayer66, más confiado con respecto al tema, solamente dejo que lo golpearan de nuevo, antes de lanzarse por ellos a la vez y pelear con tal temor, liberando su verdadera forma, que al final los tres terminaron como a pollos de cabeza en un árbol en el bosque con todos sus huesos dislocados y reacomodados, maldiciéndolo en silencio ya que les había puesto una mordaza, riendo de manera siniestra antes de desaparecer de allí y dirigirse a Forest Hill, donde se encontraba Bluehood a la espera de ReynaDraki, quien estaba terminando de darles su merecido a Magic y a Black Roses, ambas daban buena pelea, pero ReynaDraki les ganaba tanto en ataque como en defensa y las derrotó muy fácil.

-agh, déjanos ir!-dijo Magic

-eres una maldita!-le rebatió Black

-lo siento, pero no-dijo ReynaDraki, en forma humana

-además, asi se ven bien-riéndose y sosteniendo su cetro.

La verdad es que luego de que se transformó en su forma humana no supo como fue, pero al final acabaron amarradas, una con las alas cortadas y la otra, bueno, igual, pero separadas y con las extremidades sujetadas por cuerdas en un árbol en la dimensión de Alagesia(Eragon), siendo además rodeadas por elfos curiosos pero a la vez amenazantes, y se dirigió de vuelta a Forest Hill, encontrándose con Slayer66, a la vez que se comentaban lo que hicieron, se dirigieron al salón y, de forma silenciosa, secuestraron a Bluehood y se lo llevaron a Crysthalis, dándole sus ordenes.

Al principio ella aun no confiaba del todo en ellos, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba le brillaron los ojos con malicia y silbó para llamar a unos pocos changelings y que se lo llevaran, dándoles un seco gracias y volando lo más rápido que pudo hasta su antiguo reino, aprovechando que su hija Draki aun no volvía de la fiesta y dejándolos con una GRAN sonrisa en sus rostros, de inmediato adelantándolos en el tiempo a Mili y a Soul de forma que ya terminaran el recorrido y en ese momento se acercaran al salón, Dark, a una orden de ReynaDraki, tomó el micrófono y anuncio que Soul tenía algo que decirles a todos, enfocando la luz de los reflectores en ellos dos, mientras sacaba la caja de su saco y nerviosismo.

-vaya, me pregunto de que irá todo-dijo Luna

-creo que ya lo se-dijo Draki

-realmente?, ugh, te envidio-dijo Sol

-shhh, no me dejan oir-las calló Changing

Sin darse cuenta las princesas se perdieron la mayor parte de todo lo que dijo, solo que se reveló como quien era realmente y anunció que Mili y el estaban comprometidos, muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluyendo Celestia y Rina, quien era la más joven de la familia Angel y aun asi ocultó sus celos y se acercó a felicitarlos, dando un estupendo brindis por la recién creada pareja y en ese momento se volvieron a abrir las puertas, revelando esta vez a un joven con su traje de gala victoriano con casaca negra larga con bordes blancos botones de oro y mi O-Katana blanca a mi costado derecho con modificación en la tsuba y en la tsuka para darle la guarda de estilo sable plateado, y su vaina negra con acabados plateados, de apariencia de 25 años y cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura y en una coleta.

La mujer al lado de el era de piel pálida, con un cetro en mano, de 21 años, con cabello azabache hasta las piernas en una trenza y un vestido rojo con dorado y bastante largo, se presentaron como Slayer y como Reyna, tomando unas copas y diciendo su brindis respectivo por la pareja mientras ReynaDraki, con su cetro, lo movía de manera tal que en pantallas holográficas se veía en brindis en TODA Equestria, solamente fue consciente de esto Slayer, pero en lugar de enfadarse sonrió de manera amplia, y más aun cuando vio como se escabullían de la fiesta, seguramente para tener su sesión romántica, a lo que le dio un codazo a ReynaDraki y se alejaron un poco para cuchichear entre ellos de la fiesta y brindar.

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO!-gritaron todos

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-mmm, amo que hagas eso-dijo entre gemidos Mili

-lo se querida, por eso lo hago-le dijo Soul

Ambos se habían retirado al cuarto que ocupaba Mili en el castillo y se habían pegado uno al otro y se besaron con pasión, acariciándose las alas respectivamente y lamiendo sus cuellos y lo que encontraran cerca, en repentino momento Soul acostó a Mili en la cama, quitándole el vestido con algo de prisa y haciéndole agua la boca cuando vio el atuendo que ella traía, acercando su boca a su sostén que traía puesto y con los labios quitándoselo con lentitud, saboreando la vista de sus ubres delicadas y sus pezones duros, Mili arqueó el cuello a un lado y su espalda, a la espera de que hiciera algo, asi que sin dudarlo acercó la boca a uno de ellos y lo saboreo, mientras que con uno de sus cascos masajeaba el otro y con el otro casco le quitaba su tanga y masajeaba su flor, de manera rápida y constante.

-ngh, S-soul, aahh-dijo Mili

-shhh, calla y disfruta-le dijo Soul

-tratare-sonriéndole con picardía.

Justo se arrodilló hasta su flor y la masajeó con su lengua, humedeciéndola hasta que se corrió en su cara, lamiendo los jugos y besándola para que ella también los probara, de manera silenciosa, fueron avanzando hasta que metió su miembro en su flor y ella gritó de dolor, saliendo un poco de sangre, asi que se quedó quieto hasta que ella le dijo que estaba bien, y empezaron las estocadas y culminaron juntos en un orgasmo compartido, saliendo Soul de Mili y ambos quedándose bien dormidos.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Tag Gamer**

**1.- de que trata el ¨Tag Gamer¨?**

**R= un cuestionario, me nominó Gunsmith-6798**

**2.- desde que edad comenzaste a jugar videojuegos?**

**R=desde los 7 años**

**3.- ¿Cuál fue tu primer consola?**

**R= PLAY STATION 2**

**4.- ¿Cuál fue el primer videojuego que compraste?**

**R= MARIO BROSS**

**5.- a que estas jugando actualmente?**

**R= star Wars: la venganza de los Sith**

**6.- ¿Qué videojuego te ha costado terminar?**

**R= Indiana Jones 2: el templo de la perdición**

**7.- ¿Qué videojuego no has logrado terminar y porque?**

**R= Harry Potter 1, esta demasiado difícil**

**8.- ¿Qué videojuego has jugado más veces?**

**R= Sonic Dash**

**9.- cual es tu videojuego favorito?**

**R=Indiana Jones(saga)**

**10.- ¿Cuál es tu villano favorito?**

**R= Darth Vader**

**11.- si pudieras vivir en un juego, cual sería?**

**R= MLP gameloft**

**12.- cual es tu película o libro favorito ambientado en un videojuego?**

**R= Harry Potter**

**13.- que videojuego le gusta a los demás y a ti no?**

**R= minecfart y Halo**

**14.- que genero te gustan más y cuales no?**

**R= estrategia, aventura y disparos**

**15.- en que te fijas a la hora de comprar uno?**

**R= en la calidad y en el precio**

**nomino a Lighting Killer y Oscuris**


	9. Chapter 8: NOTA DE AUTORA

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**no abandonare la historia, me lleva mucho y pierdo la imaginación e inspiración, Lighting Killer y Oscuris: no olvide tu petición y si la voy a hacer, quienes respondieron más, comet, etc, si quieren algo díganme y se los pongo si esta en mi capacidad, gracias por su comprensión.**

**Dark: gracias a todos**

**Mili: seré madre!**

**Draki: ¬¬, uy no adelantes**

**?: será interesante ver sus caras**

**Yo: ya, ya chicas, cálmense y mejor hagan otra cosa**

**Todos: hasta la siguiente!**

**continuará...**


	10. Chapter 9: cuestionario 2

**Cuestionario a petición de Gunsmith-6798, espero que les guste, sino quieren participar mejor ni respondan en lugar de hacerlo a regañadientes, eso me molesta, ok?, gracias, feliz día/noche/tarde! manden**

**Capítulo 9: cuestionario 2**

1.- Draki y Changing son hermanas de verdad?

2.- A que edad Dark salvó a Cristal?

3.- Luna conoce a Draki?

4.- Las hijas de Dark tienen pareja?

5.- Draki realizó un Sonic Rainboom?

6.- como llamaba Iliana a Draki al inicio?

7.- como encuentra a las changelings Crysthalis?

8.- Mili y Soul tendrán hijos?

9.- que clase de alicornio es Mili?

10.- Clear cuidó de ella siempre?

11.- Comet es un pegaso o unicornio?

12.- Tobías que raza era?

13.- Sol fue producto de amor o violación?

14.- Lilypad odiaba a Holy, porque?

15.- ReynaDraki es mayor que Celestia?, por cuanto?

16.- Celestia alguna vez apoyó a las princesas?

17.- Soul alguna vez viajó a otros mundos?

Y eso es todo, espero que les vaya bien y que tengan suerte, en serio, me encanta.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 10: respuestas 2

**Hola!, antes del capítulo las respuestas del único participante, Gunsmith-6798!**

**capítulo 10: respuestas 2**

1.- si  
>2.- 279 años<br>3.- si  
>4.- si<br>5.- si lo hizo  
>6.- yang<br>7.- por un espia secreto  
>8.- posiblemente si<br>9.- una alicornio del sol  
>10.- no<br>11.- es un pegaso  
>12.- era un daimon<br>13.- violacion  
>14.- por que la hacia sentir incomoda<br>15.- no lo es  
>16.- no<br>17.- si

Y estas son sus respuestas de nuestro querido escritor, quien se esforzó mucho por conseguir los resultados positivos, y solo falló en 2 respuestas de 17, espero que los que esta vez no participaron lo hagan a la siguiente, por favor, traten de ser más cooperativos, lo hago para ustedes, no solo para mi.

Dark: oh *sorprendida*

Draki: que?, te noto distraída Dark

Dark: me sorprende que haya acertado esta vez *seria*

Mili: ey!, pareces ofendida

Dark: jaja, graciosa, espero que sepas que es genial

Draki: eh? *confundida*

Dark: *sonrojada* N-nada!, mejor me voy a ver a Rina

Mili: cierto!, ya cumplió 180 años! *emocionada*

Dark: si, me alegro por ella, James y Jake ya cumplen 231 años de muerte

Draki: oh, vaya, lo siento *abrazándola*

(En ese momento entra una chica con cetro y una capa roja)

Mili: ReynaDraki!

Draki: ReynaDraki!

Dark: ReynaDraki!

ReynaDraki: que tal chicas? *sonriendo*

Dark: nada, aquí discutiendo *agitando sus alas*

Draki: si como no! *volando*

ReynaDraki: Mili que ocurre? *quitándose la capucha*

Mili: oh, nada, nada *nerviosa*

Draki: claro, aquí la futura esposa de Soul

Mili: *sonrojada* cállate!

ReynaDraki: jeje, luego hablamos de esto, de acuerdo?, hay que irnos ya para seguir con lo que sigue *alzando su cetro*, Dark, debo hablar contigo en separado, ok?

Dark: ok *agachando la cabeza*

(Todas toman sus cosas y se van menos Dark y ReynaDraki en forma humana, quienes se quedan a charlar de lo que había pasado hace días, algo enojadas y entristecidas, yéndose juntas).

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 11: sorpresas

**Hola, perdón si me desaparecí, no encontraba inspiración y un proyecto me tenia esclavizada, les prometo actualizar ya más seguido, o al menos eso espero, muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Capítulo 11: sorpresas**

(POV Millicent)

*sonido de la alarma*

Me desperté a regañadientes apenas escuché la alarma, levantándome para de inmediato volver a acostarme tras sentir dolor en mi espalda baja y en mi flor, vaya que la noche anterior, luego de anunciar a todos que yo sería su futura esposa, llegamos a la habitación, no sin antes brindar un poco y despedirnos de los invitados sutilmente apenas llegamos a la habitación Soul y yo hicimos el amor como animales (XD), y al final me dormí envuelta en su ala protectora, es tan tierno y amable conmigo, que no podría desear otro semental que fuera el padre de mis futuros hijos, bien es dicho que a la primera vez comienza a formarse un bebé en el vientre de los alicornios de fuego, ahora ya extintos.

Giré de lado de la cama mirando en la ventana y deduje que ya eran como las 9 de la noche tal vez, los demás debieron haberse ido a sus casas, y debidamente estar aquí únicamente las hijas de Dark, su esposo e hijo murieron y sus fantasmas pudieron venir y ser reales por esta noche de año nuevo, petición de Dark a Hades. Me di una vuelta en la cama y suavemente usé mi casco para masajear mi zona afectada y poco a poco sentí que me dejaba de doler, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo liquido y pegajoso en mi casco, resultando en restos de semen y de mi sangre, lo cual me dio un escalofrío placentero por mi espina dorsal hasta mi flor, humedeciéndola y sintiéndome algo incomoda por eso.

Soul se estiró un poco y entonces se despertó a mi lado, de nuevo estirando sus alas y sentándose sin percatarse del todo de mi, pero cuando me vio y con mi casco manchado de su esencia y la mía, dio un gruñido y tras saludarme con un cálido _buenos días amor, _me dio un profundo beso, y entonces se separó, dejando un hilo de saliva entre nuestras bocas y lamió mi casco como si se tratara de una paleta, haciéndome gemir sin poder evitarlo, y acostándome otra vez en la cama, desnuda y con mis ubres irguiéndose, notándose en mi cuerpo, asi como de mi flor, que se notaba húmeda, ronroneando y dedicándome una mirada lujuriosa, haciéndome sonrojar y el querer cerrar mis piernas, no se porque.

Al parecer adivinó mi reacción, porque entonces sujetó mis cascos metálicos con un casco y con el otro abrió más mis piernas y se metió entre ellas, rozando mi flor con su miembro erecto, gimiendo ambos al unísono, después chupó una de mis ubres con delicadeza mientras soltaba mis cascos y acariciaba el otro con su casco y con el otro mi vientre y mis alas, las cuales se erizaron a su contacto, respiraba agitadamente, asi como yo, por lo que me sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato antes de suspirar y entrar en mi de un solo movimiento. A lo cual arqueé la espalda y solté un gemido ronco, sacando mis cuchillas y clavándolas en sus cascos, mientras agitaba mis alas frenéticamente y gemía su nombre.

-soul...soul...soul -gemía sin descanso

-oh Mili... eres... tan bella-jadeo en mi oído

-aahh... y... y tu-exclame, lamiendo su cuello

Mmm, delicioso-succión mis ubres

El movimiento de sus caderas y pelvis contra la mía hacían que sintiera un placer inimaginable, más el sentir que succionaba mis ubres lo aumentaba aun más, terminé corriéndome gritando su nombre y el, al sentir mis músculos internos apretarse se vino en gran cantidad en mi interior, llenándome con su cálida esencia. Nos quedamos asi un rato hasta que salió de mi con cuidado, ya que aun estaba sensible de la noche anterior, y se dedicó a lamer y manosear mi cuerpo, pero se centró en mis alas, pero como no podía acariciarme bien me dio la vuelta y gemí cuando mis ubres, aun tiesas, se aplastaron contra el colchón de la cama, al igual que mi sensible flor. Lentamente, fue rozando las plumas de mis alas con su nariz, luego con su lengua y después de unos interminables segundos frotó mi espalda con su casco.

-aahhhh! -gemí largamente

-sensible Mili?-preguntó, divertido.

-agh... Soul... por favor-lloriqueando

Me dedico una larga mirada, pero después comenzó a masajear mi espalda con un casco y con el otro a manosear mis ubres y mi flor, aun húmeda con su esencia, lo que hizo que sujetara con fuerza y destrozara las sabanas, murmurando su nombre, y tratando de menear las caderas, pero entonces adivinó mis intenciones y aplastó mi cuerpo con el suyo, gemí de frustración, pero cambié a uno de puro placer cuando sentí su miembro en la entrada de mi ano, era virgen de allí, pero sabía que no me dolería por un hechizo de lubricación temporal que encontré en un libro que me regalo, para mi vergüenza, mi madre, Clear Light. Empujó su miembro en mi ano, lentamente, sin dejar de tocarme y de lamerme en todo el cuerpo. Al momento de encajarse totalmente gruño de satisfacción y comenzó las embestidas.

Lo empuje un poco para poder moverme con libertad, y el accedió, perdido en la bruma de el placer y la lujuria, asi que empecé a moverme al compás de sus embestidas, tratando de tocarlo, pero solamente podía lamer su cuello con esfuerzo desde mi posición. Rió en mi oído y entonces hizo que me pusiera húmeda de mi flor, mientras eyaculaba dentro de mi por tercera vez, segunda del día pero tercera de mi vida entera. Se quedó asi unos minutos y luego me propuso que intercambiáramos lugares, a lo que accedí con entusiasmo y me salí de el y lo volteé contra la cama, quedando el con su miembro aun erecto al aire y sus alas extendidas en gran medida en su espalda. me lamí los labios y los acerque a el.

-aahh-gimió, cuando le di una lenta lamida

-te gusta?-lamiéndolo más lentamente

-s...si... ngh!-comenzando a gemir más fuerte

-oh, se pone mejor-le avise, pícaramente.

Al parecer no me entendió, ya que alzó una ceja, bastante confundido, y fue entonces cuando baje mi cabeza y succione su miembro mientras acariciaba sus testículos y sentía como se endurecían en mis cascos de metal, al igual que su miembro se expandía más y se endurecía en mi boca y comenzaba a sollozar de placer, rogándome que lo llevara al orgasmo, pero decidí hacerlo del rogar, por lo que seguí chupando, lamiendo y acariciando, pero presione la base cuando se iba a venir y gritó de frustración, lanzándome una mirada de reproche, pero hice como que no la vi y continúe con mis atenciones, pero realice además un hechizo para manosear sus alas y excitarlo cada vez más y más, y muy pronto lo escuché gimiendo y suplicando en serio para que lo hiciera venir, por lo que me apiade de el y aumenté el ritmo y sin descanso hasta que sentí su semilla en mi boca, tragándomela toda y escuchándolo suspirar de alivio y de placer, sonriendo contra su miembro y acercándome hasta acostarme en el.

-guau Mili, como aprendiste eso?-me preguntó.

-ahh, Clear me enseño-sonrojada de vergüenza.

-mmm, te enseñó bien-dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

-gracias, ah, quiero preguntarte algo-dije, nerviosa.

Escuchando esto Soul se levantó de la cama y fue por paños y demás cosas para limpiarse el y limpiarme a mi, aunque después me daría un baño, aunque mejor en la noche, con el baño húmedo de la toalla estaba bien. Me senté a su lado, con esfuerzo, mientras pensaba en mis amigos y en Glaerd, si el se entera de lo que esta pasando seguramente me mataría, ya que aunque es un dragón es muy sobreprotector, pero bueno, mejor no pensar en esto, el caso es que me ayudó con un hechizo para que mi ano y mi espalda baja no me dolieran, regalándome un chocolate que había en la mesita, curiosamente no lo había visto, pero lo tomé y le di la mitad, comiéndome la otra yo con lentitud y yendo a mi tocador para vestirme con un vestido casual pero con una faja para cuando me embarazara y regrese a la cama, acicalándome un ala, mientras que Soul me acicalaba la otra, con lentitud inmensa.

(DIALOGO DE PAREJA)

-Soul: *preocupado* ocurre algo Mili?

-Mili: si quedo embarazada como te sentirás?

-Soul: pues... feliz, porque?

-Mili: ah, esque leí en un libro que los de mi raza se embarazan a la primera y en el instante

-Soul: nada me gustaría más amor *abrazándola*

-Mili: jeje, calma amor *abrazándolo con sus alas*(leyendo una carta)

_Queridos Princesa Amaryllis:_

_Con motivo de su compromiso queremos que se reuna con nosotras dentro de un mes para que podamos ver su situación respecto a su desaparecido reino de Farylis y la cuestión de sus herederos, ya que para usted es OBLIGATORIO que tenga descendencia y que hay una cuestión con su madre, la ex princesa de Farylis, algo que usted no sabía y que es preciso que sepa, su prometido puede venir si quiere, cuando será la boda?. jeje, ya quiero asistir!(LUNA!) bueno, y la princesa Darkness ha solicitado que usted se encargue de el festival de la naturaleza, como consideración a sus servicios._

_Atte. P. Celestia, Luna y Cadence._

-Soul: a verla amor *sosteniéndola con su magia*

-mili: am, Soul... *nerviosa*

-Soul: ... * Devolviéndosela *

-Mili: calma, encontraremos la manera, además *besándolo*, se que hay alguien allá que sabrá que hacer con respecto al reino de Farylis, Celestia solo esta preocupada pero no por eso estoy de acuerdo con ella, y si me embarazo, estará bien, asi seremos una familia, no lo crees asi?, pero también hay que ir viendo lo de la boda y de Blood Scar, asi como otras cosas que pueden ser de menor o mayor importancia, primero sería ver que hacemos una vez que llegue ese día y la reunión se nos presente.

-Soul:* pensativo e impresionado*, tienes razón amor, lo siento.

-Mili: descuida, ahora duerme, debo ir a ver a Dark, *levantándose de la cama*

(FIN DEL DIÁLOGO DE LA PAREJA)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*sonido de la puerta abriéndose*

(POV general)

-Dark?, Estas aquí?-preguntó Mili

-en la sala de entrenamiento Mili!-escuchó, lejos

De inmediato voló hasta allá, ya que le dolía aun el cuerpo y fue más rápido hasta que llegó, abrió la puerta y las encontró entrenando, allí estaban casi todos, excepto ReynaDraki, Jony, Gunsmith y Draki, aunque supuso que era porque el reino necesitaba de su atención, en su lugar estaba Changing, quien la saludó de manera muy entusiasta apenas la vio entrar, sacó sus cuchillas y se unió pronto al entrenamiento, notando que Holy estaba muy nervioso y Lilypad algo molesta pero siempre evitaban verse a los ojos mutuamente, Dark le hizo señas y le guiño un ojo, por lo que se confundió y eso hizo que le dieran en sus cascos, gimió de dolor pero intentó que no se notara y contraataco con furia contenida, ya que a veces era inevitable que eso pasara, por lo que Dark se estremeció y se fue.

Terminada la practica, se fueron todos a la cocina a servirse un poco de comida y de bebida, Holy se acercó discretamente a Lilypad y comenzó una charla casual, aunque Lilypad estaba algo incomoda decidió darle una oportunidad y seguir la conversación de buen modo, mientras las demás se entretenían viendo como conversaban y siendo sigilosamente grabados por una cámara especial, en determinado momento se desaparecieron y ya no supieron a donde se fueron, pero no le dieron mucha importancia y entonces fueron a bombardear a Mili con preguntas de a donde se fue el año nuevo y la noche entera.

-Changing: donde estabas?

-Glaerd: te hizo algo?!

-Sol: estuviste con Soul?

-Jaqueline: es guapo?!

-Star: y cuando se casan?!

-Mili: CALLENSE! (golpeando el suelo)

De inmediato guardaron silencio, algo temerosas de que ella les hiciera algo, pero en su lugar se sonrojó como tomate y comenzó a explicarles como es que ReynaDraki y Slayer66 lucharon contra unos sementales y unas yeguas que querían lastimarlos y que cuando ella cantó en todo momento sintió su mirada en ella y que al final de su declaración y el brindis se fueron a ver las estrellas y a dar una vuelta, esto último lo dijo con nerviosismo debido a que no era cierto, pero como estaban emocionadas no notaron que no les estaba diciendo la verdad. Glaerd estaba furioso porque presentía que no estaba diciendo la verdad, pero se contuvo y en su lugar se distrajo cuando vio un bote de gemas ahí tirado.

Dark entró con una sonrisa apenas susceptible y se sentó cerca de la ventana, observando algo al parecer bastante interesante, más incluso que los detalles que les estaba tratando de dar Mili a sus hijas y a su amiga Changing, extrañaba mucho a su esposo y a su hijo, a veces pensaba en que sino los hubiera alejado un poco tal vez siguieran con ella, vivos, como debería de ser, pero la voz de Mili la distrajo de sus pensamientos, asi como el fuego que lanzó Glaerd al comer una gema roja, ya que era algo picante, sacando risas de las presentes, en determinado momento se presentó ReynaDraki, sostenida del casco de Gunsmith, e ignorando las burlas amables que lanzaron nada más verlos acercarse a Dark y tendiéndole una carta, junto a un guiño y una petición de que no la enseñara.

(_no se la des a nadie, especialmente a Mili)_

(_Descuida, tienes mi promesa ReynaDraki)_

(_confiamos en ti Darkness, usa eso muy bien)_

-ey Gunsmith, ven acá!-le pidió Mili

-ya voy Amarilis-guiñando un ojo

Mientras ReynaDraki bufó sin cuidado y se quitó la corona un rato, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos y concentrándose hasta que se convirtió en su forma humana, pero con su capa y una katana asomando por el lado de su capa que estaba su brazo. Se sentó al lado de Dark con su katana en el piso y empezó a platicar con ella de lo que iba a suceder y que Mili estaba en riesgo, pero no debido a un enemigo de fuera, sino de ella misma, eso dejó a la princesa de Forest Hill asustada, ya que cuando le dijeron algo era de ella y fue exactamente lo mismo con respecto a Knife, aunque ReynaDraki no se refería a eso, por lo que más que asustada estaba aterrada de todo. Changing se les acercó a avisar que ya se iba, por lo que se despidieron y se fue volando por la ventana, rompiéndola y haciendo que Dark, fastidiada, lo reparara, de nuevo (jaja, pobre, no?) y que las otras interrumpieran su parloteo, separándose de allí.

ReynaDraki se volvió a su forma alicornio en un milisegundo, por lo que no vieron nada, excepto que seguía con su capa y se les hizo genial, pidiéndole que les diera una igual, pero las ignoro y le dijo a Mili mentalmente que después hablaría con ella, que primero hablara con Dark, a lo que respondió con un sonrojo y una mirada de: te voy a matar, pero la cual no le afectó en nada y entonces se fue a la sala el trono a mostrarles a las alicornios y a Gunsmith como iba su reino de Magic Hill y que estaba experimentando con un nuevo tipo de magia, pero que aun no diría nada hasta que estuviera lista del todo, más dejó de hablar dándose cuenta de que no le estaban prestando atención a ella, sino a la esfera, la cual mostraba lo que sucedía en ese momento en su reino y especialmente en el castillo.

Entonces se retiró sin que se dieran cuenta, al ver que estaban demasiado ocupadas viendo lo que les mostraba su esfera y le aviso a Dark que iría al laboratorio que estaba en su castillo y que cuando acabara Mili de hacer sus asuntos que de inmediato fuera allá, si quería que llevara a sus amigos, a lo que Dark le dijo que no se preocupara y que fuera con cuidado, usando un hechizo para irse más rápido y que no se viera, causando que Dark bufara por su salida tan discreta, y pensando que esa alicornio aun tenía mucho que aprender, aun no lograba disimular del todo sus sonrojos cuando estaba cerca de Gunsmith o cuando hablaba de el o por cualquier cosa relacionada con Gunsmith, todo con el, al menos estaba sola, pero al mismo tiempo eso la hacia sentir vieja y solitaria, si tenía 790 años no era malo.

-chicas, em, es suficiente-las llamó, seria

-ay, Dark!-se quejaron, alejándose de la esfera

-sin peros, deben ir con Mili-les dijo, volando al techo.

-a que lugar Mili?-le preguntaron todos

-al laboratorio-dijo Soul, entrando por la puerta.

*sonido de alguien cayendo*

Fue en ese momento que Soul entró que vieron que Dark se había golpeado el ala y se había caído encima de su hija Sol, la cual trataba de moverse ligeramente para que sus alas no sufrieran daños, nadie decía nada, pero sutilmente se fueron alejando a la puerta, solamente se quedaron Mili, Soul y Gunsmith, el último claramente incomodado con el hecho de que Dark y Sol discutían por una cosa tan pequeña, Dark sobre todo no dejaba de querer irse pero Sol quería que le mostrara su ala porque sospechaba que se trataba de algo más, más no la dejaba acercarse ni un solo milímetro, muy molesto.

-ay, Dark que sucedió?!-preguntó Sol

-nada, me golpee el ala, ahora vayan-dijo, tratando de no llorar

-pero...-trató de decir Mili

-VAYAN!-usando su voz de princesa

Ante su tono de voz Soul quiso decirle algo, pero Mili, confiando en que lo decía por su bien, lo tomó de su casco, cuidando de no lastimarse con sus dedos como garras y abrió sus alas, con algo de lentitud y se elevó en el aire, mirándolo para que la siguiera. Soul, algo desconfiado acerca de Dark, la miró por ultima vez antes de abrir sus alas en toda su envergadura y elevarse al reino de Magic Hill, durante todo el trayecto no dijo una sola palabra, pero notaba a Mili algo agotada y más pálida de lo normal, en algún momento se desmayó y tuvo que sujetarla en su lomo para que si se volvía a desmayar, aun si ella se veía mal, su mascara parecía que ya no tenía energía o vida y su ojo metálico estaba medio cerrado. Una vez que llegaron al castillo fueron conducidos por varios guardias emplumados hasta los subterráneos, en donde estaba una especie de laboratorio con tecnología avanzada y una figura encapuchada al centro, sosteniendo un cetro, al verla se quedaron paralizados y sin saber que hacer.

(2 horas después)

*sonido de grillos*

-ReynaDraki: descuiden, soy yo *sonriendo*

-Sol: y porque eres... humana?

-ReynaDraki: es mi verdadera forma *quitándose la capucha*

-Jaqueline: *adelantándose* y porque estamos aquí?

-ReynaDraki: por Mili *preocupada y llevándola a su mesa*

Soul se sintió confiado de ella, por lo que no impidió que la sujetara con cuidado, levitándola con su magia, la cual usaba con sus manos, hasta posarla en la mesa, cuidando que no sufrieran daños sus alas o sus cascos, pero más su cabeza, las alicornios y Gunsmith se acercaron a una distancia prudente y vieron como le quitaba sus cascos metálicos y revisaba lo que quedaba de extremidad, en busca de una infección o algo más, pero casi retrocedieron, asustados, cuando le quitó la máscara, revelando sus huesos y un poco de piel, solo de la mitad, asi como de su cuenca del ojo vacía, poniéndole una máscara de oxigeno, similar a la de los hospitales pero además con un casco para su cabeza, algo extraño. Jaqueline sabía algo de medicina, asi que se prestó a ayudar a ReynaDraki, aun en su forma humana mientras Star y Sol ayudaban con algunas otras cosas, como sus reemplazos y revisar sus signos vitales, los cuales parecían estar en orden, Soul, sin embargo, estaba bastante nervioso e inquieto por Mili.

-Gunsmith: calma amigo, estará bien *checando las pantallas*

-Soul: lo se, pero, agh, aun no me acostumbro *nervioso*

-Gunsmith: eh?, bueno, y que pasará con la reunión? *curioso*

-Soul: pues iremos, no hay de otra *frustrado consigo mismo*

*apareciendo por la puerta*

-Rina: hola chicos! *volando a gran velocidad*

-Gunsmith: Rina!, de donde vienes? *asustado*

-Rina: *riéndose* jajaja, de la sala del trono *riéndose más*

-Soul: HMP, Adolescentes * serio *

-Rina: *dejando de reír* oye!, tengo 180 años!

A este punto Mili ya estaba estable, con otra máscara y prótesis, más aun asi siendo vigilada, por ReynaDraki, Sol, Jaqueline y Star, ReynaDraki sabe que Mili ya esta embarazada, más no comenta nada y solamente revisa que todo vaya a salir bien, palideciendo cuando ve los resultados, más escondiéndolos de forma que nadie los ve, Soul entra junto con Gunsmith y Rina a ver como esta y ReynaDraki les dice que despertará dentro de como 1 hora más, ya que debe administrarse todo el oxigeno de forma correcta y además debe asegurarse de que su crecimiento no interfiera con sus prótesis, es decir, que el metal no se meta demasiado en la sangre, o podría suceder que se intoxique y sería muy difícil salvarla. Star, Sol y Jaqueline se fueron a ver a Dark, su madre, quien las llevaría a ver a Celestia para ver lo de la reunión y que tal vez se extendería a 2 meses o más, no se sabía bien que.

Las vieron irse con una sensación de que no estaban para nada contentas con Mili, pero trataron de ignorar ese sentimiento y en lugar de eso esperaron hasta que ella recobró el conocimiento para que le quitaran la máscara y le pusieran su máscara de la cara, asi como un ojo de metal y sus prótesis de los cascos, dejando que se acomodara a su gusto y probando las cuchillas en los muros del laboratorio, comprobando que funcionaban a la perfección y sonriendo, volando por encima de sus cabezas y aterrizando con una sonrisa inmensa, y siendo testigo de un sonrojo de ReynaDraki cuando Gunsmith se le acercó aun como pegaso y tocando con su casco su capa, rozando su cuerpo de humana sin querer.

-Gunsmith: ah, perdón *sonrojándose*

-ReynaDraki: Descuida Armero * serena *

-Soul: y ya podemos irnos?

-ReynaDraki: antes debo hablar con Mili a solas *sujetando su cetro*

-Soul y Gunsmith: pero... *callando al ver su mirada* si, esperamos afuera *saliendo*

Mili no pudo evitar reírse cuando observó como se iban con las alas sujetas a sus costados y sus cabezas gachas, más calló su risa cuando vio la mirada de ReynaDraki, quitándose la capa por completo y para su sorpresa estaba un poco delgada y con unas vendas en sus muñecas y antebrazos, las cuales sangraban mucho y apenas y los vendajes contenían tanta sangre, con su magia supo que Gunsmith se fue a su cuarto de huéspedes del castillo y Soul a dar una vuelta por el reino, suspirando cansadamente y cerrando los ojos para abrirlos y revelarlos de color negro. murmurando algunas cosas que para ella no tenían sentido en un idioma medio raro, y al final sacando unos papeles y mostrándole unas imágenes de su vientre, que estaba con un feto formándose pero que le decía que no sabia si eso saldría bien.

-Mili: que...? *temerosa*

-ReynaDraki: puede que por tus modificaciones y el químico no salga vivo el o tu

-Mili: No me importa * sería *

-ReynaDraki: *asustada* Mili, por favor, si...

-Mili: *furiosa* NO ME IMPORTA!, YO TENDRÉ A ESTE BEBÉ Y NADA ME LO IMPEDIRÁ, SI MUERO SOUL SE ENCARGARÁ DE EL O ELLA!, NO MATARÉ A ESTE BEBÉ, LO TENDRÉ HASTA EL FINAL!

A este punto ReynaDraki se había encogido en la pared, ya que con cada palabra que Mili pronunciaba se iba convirtiendo en Blood Scar, y la sujetaba con sus cuchillas, tratando de ahogarla o de matarla, era inmortal pero aun asi eso no estaba bien. ReynaDraki hizo un esfuerzo y devolvió a Mili a la normalidad, sosteniéndola cuando comenzó a sollozar y a murmurar palabras de perdón, retrayendo sus cuchillas y murmurando que ella jamás la lastimaría y que no quería ir a la reunión, pero era su deber asistir, por lo que se tragó las palabras y en su lugar se aferró más a ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en sus futuros hijos, quería tener 4 o tal vez 2. Pasados unos minutos la soltó y la dejó irse con Soul, sabiendo que necesitaba estar con el que la consolara, mientras sonreía por Holy y Lilypad, a solas afuera.

-Milicent fortuna, quod propediem opust- llorando en silencio.

continuará...

(suerte Milicent, la necesitarás, muy pronto)


	13. Chapter 12: reunión y peligro

**Hola!, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han ayudado muchísimo, les aviso que dentro de poco habrá un evento super asombroso, y quisiera que si están interesados lean y se apunten con un PM, ya hice equipos, pero confirmen de favor, ya se enterarán ;)**

**Capítulo 12: Reunión y peligro**

(POV general)

*2 MESES DESPUÉS...*

-Mili, deprisa hija!-la apuró Clear, nerviosa

-lo se madre, lo se-volando rápidamente

-recuerda, es una reunión-mirando la pared

-ya lo se, ya lo se!-histérica

Clear suspiró con cansancio y de inmediato bajó a revisar que las demás princesas ya estuvieran en Canterlot, solamente estaban los amigos de Mili y Glaerd, su hermano menor, quien estaba vigilando de cerca a Soul, por si ocurría algo, según el, sospechoso, la verdad es que desde que ReynaDraki se enteró que Mili llevaba un bebé en su vientre se lo comunicó a Clear, pero le pidió que no se enterara nadie, ya lo harían en la reunión, Soul tampoco lo sabía, pero si estaba seguro de que algo estaba mal, lo que le preocupaba y molestaba era que Celestia y Bluehood se pusieran a Molestar a Mili de nuevo, bajó, preparada y entonces suspiraron de alivio y como aun era temprano decidieron comer un poco y relajarse, ya que se habían puesto nerviosos, especialmente Mili, quien estaba un poco pálida y con un bulto ligeramente perceptible en su vientre, pero le dio un ligero antojo asi que comió un poco de ensalada, sorprendiendo a todos por su gran apetito, se unieron a ella poco después, menos Lilypad.

Lilypad estaba muy enojaba con ella misma por dejar que Holy se fuera hace años y porque jamás le dijo que desde más chica le gustaba, no tenía hambre, asi que mejor decidió sacar un libro y ponerse a leer, más no entendía lo que decía y mejor lo dejó, sentándose en el suelo y afilando su Katana mientras probaba su arco con una pared alejada, escuchando que alguien se acercaba a ella, al subir su mirada vio a Mili, de cerca se veía ojerosa, pálida y cansada, además de su vientre algo extraño, le mostró sus armas y le preguntó como es que se defendía ella, como funcionaban sus cuchillas, Mili, sonriendo, sacó sus cuchillas y le fue explicando, lentamente, como es que servían, mientras las probaba con una rama que levitó desde afuera y la cortó en miles de pedacitos, dándole casi en el ojo, más no por poco.

-Lilypad: vaya Mili! *impresionada*

-Mili: si, jeje, es asombroso, no? *retrayéndolas*

-Lilypad: y tu y Soul ya han... ya sabes? *tímida*

-Mili: si, y, a que viene eso? *sonrojada*

-Lilypad: esque amo a Holy, pero no se que hacer! *frustrada*

-Mili: *pensativa* y si el siente lo mismo?

-Lilypad: *suspirando* pues no lo se

-Mili: piénsalo Lilypad, solo tienes una oportunidad!

Iba a responder pero entones sintió la presencia de alguien, quien resultó ser Holy Blade en persona, se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose algo cobarde aun estando Mili a su lado, ella, mientras tanto, lo saludó con ganas y se apartó un poco para que pudiera sentarse al lado de ambas, Soul observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, sonriendo cuando supo lo que estaba tratando de hacer su prometida: unir a dos personas como se unieron ellos, era muy amable de su parte y sabía que cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía hasta el final, sin importar el costo que eso pudiera llevarle. Le llegó una nota de Slayer66, avisándole que los vengadores estaban por llegar, al igual que las winx, por lo que sigilosamente les dejó una carta explicándoles que se iba a adelantar mientras checaba algo, pero igual les avisó, más estando distraídos no prestaron mucha atención, y menos de la hora (XD mi culpa).

-Gunsmith: creen que Celestia este contenta?

-Jony: a que te refieres? *confundido*

-Gunsmith: seguramente querrá culpar a Mili de las desgracias

-Holy: eso sería malo, pero debe ser otra cosa

-Clear: totalmente cierto Holy *checando sus cascos y alas*

-Lilypad: es emocionante!, todas las princesas de Equestria estarán presentes!

-Clear: *haciendo una mueca* ay, si, pero no en mi oído

-Mili: jajajaja, ay chicos, calmen, todo irá bien *confiada*

-Gunsmith: oigan falta media hora! *mirando el reloj*

Por lo que se separaron y cada quien fue a sus cuartos recogiendo algunas cosas en tanto que Mili investigaba en un libro sobre los embarazos en alicornios de la raza del fuego, más no encontraba nada, pensaba en la reunión y en lo que tenían todas las princesas para decirle, sospechaba que tenía que ver con un torneo de armas y magia, no sabía si podía competir, pero intentaría con todas sus fuerzas luchar si con eso demostraba a todos los que dudaban y estaban en contra de ella, que era capaz de aun en riesgo de luchar y de proteger a aquellos que amaba, ya después sería su boda y demás asuntos, por ahora se concentraba en conseguir una cinturera o una faja para que no se le viera nada y que no pensaran mal, ya les diría en la reunión de la noticia, esperaba que Soul no se enfadara con ella por eso, tendía a ser muy sobreprotector y si se enteraba que no le dijo nada, le iba muy mal, o tal vez no.

Acomodó algunas cosas y en ese momento escuchó como se rompía algo y a Jony regañando al parecer a Holy por romper algo que le gustaba mucho, riéndose levemente antes de sujetar su collar y ponérselo con su magia, cantando una canción en latín, el idioma natal de su reino, pero el cual ya no se usaba en este momento, moviéndose al compás de su música y haciendo magia sin darse cuenta, sobresaltándose cuando de la nada se abre un portal y de el salen unas chicas de uniforme, las cuales la saludan y le dicen que ReynaDraki las llamó y que están allí para ayudarla con su bebé, casi se desmaya pero logra recordar que una vez viajó a su dimensión y que ellas eran las Winx, las contrapartes femeninas de los vengadores y una chica de el hombre Fantástico Reed Richards.(se las voy a presentar descuiden).

EQUIPO WINX:

1.- Stella Rodríguez: alias *Europa* es la contraparte del capitán América, pero su historia es un poco distinta, básicamente ella fue criada por unos agentes de Hydra los cuales la robaron de su familia y cuando creció le inyectaron el mismo componente más otros, para volverla una máquina de matar imparable, de su brazo sale su escudo y lo puede retraer, lo cual es muy útil en batallas asi, su hermana mayor Binky, fue la que se convirtió en su compañera y cuando se iban a morir se sacrificó por ella aunque Stella terminó bajó hielo por 100 años enteros y aun no se acostumbra al mundo moderno. Su cabello es rubio y de ojos cafés, complexión muscular, alta y fuerte.

2.- Melanie Star: alias *Iron Will* es la contraparte de Iron Man o Anthony Stark, creció al lado de su hermana mayor Ingrid, quien desde un inicio no le cayó bien por creer que le robó la atención de sus padres, aun asi la cuidaba y la protegía de vez en cuando, cuando creció Ingrid se volvió agente de Hydra y Melanie heredó la compañía, llendo a una misión en Pakistán y sufriendo el mismo encierro que Tony, pero quedando sin sus dos brazos, pies y con su mitad de la cara quemada, además de pedazos de metralla en su cuello tratando de llegar a su cerebro, los contuvo con un chip implantado y se hizo un traje que funcionara en torno a eso, sabe de tecnología y de cosas que le llamen la atención. Es mediana de estatura, cabello café claro con ojos naranjas y piel morena, es delgada, pero fuerte si lo necesita.

3.- Brissa Wright: alias *Hill* la misma historia del doctor Bruce Banner, pero recibió la radiación a los 9 años y desde entonces Hill, su otro lado, el cual es una chica de 2 metros con cuernos, alas de murciélago y piel roja sale cuando se enoja o se presiona demasiado, lo cual rara vez sucede pero si llega a pasar es mejor no estar cerca, usa lentes y solo se los quita para ver de lejos, no de cerca. ojos color verde jade, cabello azabache y piel morena, es bajita pero delgada. y a veces es Tímida e insegura.

4.- Diana Burton: alias *ojo de águila* la contraparte de Clint Barton o sea *Ojo de halcón*, ella desde que era una adolescente de 14 años quiso estudiar al lado de su padre en arquería, pero su madre le dio una ballesta y además la metió a un proyecto donde mezclaron su ADN con el de un águila y desde entonces puede transformarse en una y tiene todas sus habilidades secretas, más el de volar. su cabello es dorado con café y ojos de color ámbar, es atlética, ágil y alta, un poco delgada.

5.- Scarlett Wind: alias *araña escarlata* es casi igual a Natasha Romanov, solo que ella tiene 8 brazos y 6 ojos, puede lanzar telarañas y veneno, además de trepar por las paredes, asi fue desde que nació y para cubrirse usa un aparato que contiene sus brazos y esconde sus ojos a la vista de los demás ciudadanos, es excelente con la moda y además con armas a larga distancia, le encanta disparar.

6.- Lyra Thorunson: alias *fénix* se transforma en un fénix y es una diosa nórdica, hija de Thorun la diosa del viento y hermana de Odin, el padre de Todos, es increíblemente fuerte, veloz, sabe volar y usa Mjalnir, un boomerang que puede ser una poderosa lanza o una Katana indestructible, su hermanastra Thalía es hija de la reina de los gigantes de hielo y nunca supo que Thor era su primo hasta que vio unos documentos que demostraban que su padre Odin era su tio y padrino de nacimiento, a veces es arrogante y orgullosa pero si alguien que ama esta en peligro lo sacrifica todo por esa persona, TODO. Su cabello es de color naranja y sus ojos son naranjas igual, su piel es morena y es alta, a veces se cubre de plumas y es igual a Thor.

7.- Rina Rotchet: alias *la mujer serpiente* es una chica casi adulta que es la contraparte del doctor Reed Richards, alias *el hombre Fantástico* y su mutación se debe a que estuvo expuesta a unos extraños químicos cuando se escapó al laboratorio de su madre, afortunadamente fue solo eso y adquirió habilidades de una serpiente, como la elasticidad y el no poder parpadear, además de sentir el calor de sus presas, es decir, de sus enemigos, su cabello es color negro con blanco y ojos de color café, además es medio alta, algo delgada y sus brazos los puede desaparecer o pegarlos.

-Mili: son las Winx? *asombrada*

-Stella: vaya, si nos recuerdas Mili *sonriendo*

-Rina: jeje, pues como no *acercándose*

-Diana: y como vas con tu bebé? *interesada*

-Mili: ah... *dudando*

-Melanie: ya chicas, no la molesten *abrazándola*

En ese momento las 7 chicas se transformaron en ponis, Stella en un poni de tierra, Melanie en un unicornio, Diana en un pegaso, Lyra en un pegaso, Rina en un unicornio, Brissa en un unicornio y Scarlett en un poni de tierra, aunque se sentían raras pronto se acostumbraron y de inmediato le pidieron a Mili que las pusiera al corriente. Ella, un poco mareada por tantas preguntas y cometarios, además de sus ocurrencias tardó un poco en hablar, pero conforme hablaba y hablaba de sus experiencias las winx se iban poniendo cada vez más y más pálidas, menos Rina Rotchet claro, como no, ella ya había visto un caso similar y sabia quienes la iban a poder ayudar más que ellas, y se trataba de los padres del alter-Alicorn, más intentaría ayudarle en lo que pudiera, empezando con avisarle a ReynaDraki de su presencia mientras ellas se desaparecían a Canterlot, menos Lyra Thorunson (XD).

Mili se percató de que estaba cubierta de plumas como ReynaDraki y era un alicornio, ya que ella era inmortal, más por precaución le lanzó un hechizo para que no se notara que era asi, mientras le iba platicando que ella y Soul pensaban casarse y que sus amigos estaban impacientes por la reunión, ya que no sabían porque todas las princesas de Equestria se reunieron allí, Jony y Gunsmith estaban impacientes por ver a sus novias, ya que en la fiesta de año nuevo fue que Rina Angel y Jony se conocieron y desde entonces se volvieron novios de inmediato para desagrado de Dark y felicidad de los demás, incluyendo ReynaDraki. Todo estuvo listo y entonces Lyra se fue, dejándola con sus amigos, quienes ya estaban listos y fueron juntos hasta la estación, donde cogieron el tren y esperaron a llegar.

EN EL TREN, A CANTERLOT...

*Sonido de las ruedas*

-Mili: y que rompiste Gunsmith? *sonriente*

-Gunsmith: Ah ... * apenado *

-Jony: rompió mi florero de Rina! *molesto*

-Lilypad: jajajaja!, fue muy gracioso! XD

-Clear: chicos, cálmense quieren? *serena*

-Todos: ay esta bien Clear *resignados*

El camino fue algo complicado, pero finalmente llegaron, siendo recibidos por unos guardias quienes insistieron en que Amarylis, o sea Mili, fuera al frente del grupo, antes de bajar del tren ya se había puesto su corona, sus zapatos, collar y se amarró la crin en un moño sencillo, pero que dejaba notar que era una princesa comprometida, les dedicó una sonrisa falsa a sus amigos, lo bastante sincera como para que se sintieran confiados y bastante relajados, ya que si estaban de un pésimo humor las cosas iban a ir para mal. Luna se les unió en el camino ya en el interior del castillo, bajo sus alas sostenía un paquete misterioso que la intrigó, pero Luna, notando su mirada, le dijo que todo se aclararía en la reunión, sonriendo pero borrando su sonrisa al notar como estaba de su aspecto, quiso comentarle algo, pero Mili la cortó con una frase que sabía era latín antiguo, el idioma que antes usaban en el mundo.

-Sed non luna, post*-de manera calmada

-como prefieras Mili-encogiéndose de hombros

(_que le pasa a Mili, esta extraña, y débil, espero y no sea nada grave)_pensó Luna

(_ay, porque se dio cuenta?, ahora lo sabrán todos!) _pensó Mili, asustada.

Se detuvieron en el salón, bueno, en las puertas del salón y acto seguido las puertas se abrieron por si solas, en la mesa redonda ya estaban reunidos Dark, Draki, Changing, Arkantos, Comet, Jaqueline, Star, Sol, Rina, Celestia, Cadence, Shinning Armor, las mane 6, Bluehood, ReynaDraki, Slayer66, los vengadores y las winx, estos últimos ocultos en las sombras, esperando el momento para poder presentarse y participar en la reunión, ReynaDraki estaba en su forma humana, sorprendiendo a Mili, además del hecho de que tenía los ojos hinchados y miraba todo el tiempo una hoja cuidando que nadie más la leyera, mientras murmuraba cosas que nadie alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que estaban en su idioma. Pasaron, se presentaron y luego se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes, nadie se miraba al rostro, y solamente ReynaDraki y Celestia se miraban con una seriedad que mataba a cualquiera.

(_idiotas, solo pierden el tiempo!) _pensaba Soul

(_porque Celestia es tan terca en esto?) _se lamentaba ReynaDraki

(_mi amor, espero que no sea nada malo) _pensó Mili

_(esto es inaudito, que esperan para iniciar?!) pensaban las winx_

(_y ahora que le pasa a la princesa Amarylis?)_ se preguntaban los vengadores

(_bueno, si nadie inicia lo haré yo) _se dijo Darkness

Estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de algunos de los presentes, inconscientemente Mili se acercó más a Soul, hasta que sus alas se tocaban, mientras se aclaraba la garganta, haciendo que la mayoría de los reunidos se sobresaltaran bastante debido a que ya hasta estaban bastante distraídos y algunos hasta dormidos, Celestia entonces se aclaró también la garganta y se paró en su asiento, mientras comenzaba con los asuntos que más importancia tenían, como que el reino de Farylis acababa de aparecer, asi como sucedió con el de Solaris y que una yegua estaba amenazando con una lucha a muerte con la princesa Clear o la hija de esta, la princesa Amarylis, o sino eliminaría a las princesas de Toda Equestria una por una, lo cual era una amenaza muy seria a considerar, había solo unos pocos que querían que una de las dos luchara pero la mayoría se negaban, alegando peligro, engaño y traición.

-Clear: además es imposible que sea para bien *preocupada*

-Cadence: eso creo, pero entonces que? *preocupada también*

-Shinning: tal vez es una Daimon *mirando a Sol*

-Sol: créeme, de ser asi lo hubiera sentido Shinning *seria*

-Gunsmith: esperen, esperen, que esta pasando? *confundido*

-Jony: el reino de Farylis volvió realmente?! *sorprendido*

Rina Angel, estando a su lado, se tapó los oídos con un casco y lo sentó con fuerza para poder explicarle como es que se habían enterado de todo, mientras Holy y Lilypad se distraían mandándose cartas y hablando en susurros de cualquier tontería, ReynaDraki se había puesto la capa y la capucha encima, jugueteando con su cetro y además pensando muy bien en lo que iba a pasar, no quería que nada saliera mal, por lo que pidió una pausa para poder presentar a sus amigas, las winx y explicar, medio mintiendo, que venían a ayudar con la amenaza del reino de Farylis, Bluehood no las veía con buenos ojos, pero Celestia les pidió saber de donde venían y se asombro de saber de otras dimensiones.

-Lilypad: pero que sucede con Mili? *mirándola de reojo*

-Celestia: ese es otro asunto muy importante *seria*, el caso es que Amarylis puede que sea la razón de que esa yegua este amenazándonos y debe pelear con ella *molesta*

-ReynaDraki: Perdón Celestia? *furiosa*

-Celestia: lo que oiste ReynaDraki, es indispensable *mirándola a los ojos*

-Soul: pero eso no se puede! *enojado*

-Clear: personalmente eso es muy imprudente *apoyando a los demás*

-Cadence: pero bueno!, y que hay con el reino? *nerviosa*

-Luna: *suspirando de alivio* no sabemos aun del todo

-Lyra: pero podemos investigar *sonriendo*

-Stella: ey!, eso lo digo yo pero bueno *abrazándola*, creo que nosotras podremos acercarnos sin que nos detecte y recabar información, pero necesitaríamos ayuda *mirando a su equipo*

-Melanie: mmm, creo que podría probar mi nuevo invento *pensativa*

-Brissa: y vigilo desde aquí *insegura*

-Bluehood: y estas que?, que están tratando de hacer? *molesto*

-ReynaDraki: tratan de ayudarnos *molesta*

-Soul: calma, no discutan, cálmense *alzando sus cascos*

Las cosas empezaban a ponerse cada vez más mal, especialmente entre el sobrino de Celestia y ella misma con respecto a las Winx y Mili, quien solo miraba, pensando en algo que le ayudara a calmarlos a todos, pero en ese momento Celestia y Soul se enzarzaron en una pelea, ya que ella recordó quien era el y quería hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo, mientras que Soul solo quería cerrar ese capítulo tan amargo de su historia, Luna se sintió tentada de ayuda, pero supo que si eso seguía terminaría herida y mejor decidió alejar a todos y esperar a que el combate terminara. Mili, sintiendo en su vientre una ligera contracción se detuvo al lado de ReynaDraki y entonces detuvo con un hechizo unos escombros que iban a caer sobre los alicornios, Las Winx de inmediato corrieron, o más bien trotaron para poder ver en que ayudaban, pero no había mucho que hacer realmente, más que mirar y esperar a que uno ganara.

El combate tenía pinta de no querer acabar, pues ambos eran especialmente poderosos, pero al final Soul, con un super movimiento la derrotó, dejándola ligeramente herida y sanándoselas, mientras le decía tranquilamente que era mejor que dejaran todo el rencor de lado y que el quería ser feliz al lado de Mili, a lo que Celestia, algo débil, ya que el combate duró 3 horas y ya casi era de noche, un poco más tarde y ya lo era (LOL, no creen?), miró a los presentes en el salón y se avergonzó de su comportamiento, asi que aceptó su disculpa y ella dio la suya, regresando al salón como si nada allí, aunque Arkantos y Comet se fueron al otro lado del castillo, se les olvidó llamarlos y mejor continuaron.

-Shinning: todo bien princesa? *preocupado*

-Celestia: si Shinning, todo *sonriendo*

-Luna: no vuelvas a hacer eso! *abrazándola fuertemente*

-Cadence: bueno, al menos ya se resolvió *pensando*

-Dark: oye Luna, que es eso que traes bajo las alas? *señalando el paquete* creo saber que es pero quisiera que me lo confirmaras, todos queremos saber *mirando a los demás.

-Holy: es una armadura? *emocionado*

-Mili: como va a ser una armadura? *confundida*

-ReynaDraki: Slayer, ven, acércate, quiero que veas esto *hablándole a la figura*

Todos se voltearon, recordando de pronto a las figuras que estaban escondidas, se presentaron como los vengadores y explicaron que estaban allí para ayudar a Mili con un asunto personal, además de ser de la misma dimensión que las Winx, Slayer era similar a ReynaDraki, pero era un poco más alto que ella y cuando se quitó la capucha se sorprendieron al ver a un chavo como de 14, pero explicó que en realidad era de 25 y entonces entendieron al menos la mayoría, Slayer66 se sentó al lado de ReynaDraki y Celestia mientras tanto explicaba que iba a haber un torneo de magia y armas y que habría 6 equipos, además de normas que ella misma había cambiado para que fuera más interesante y emocionante.

-Gunsmith: Celestia, cambiar las reglas por otras no es buena idea *preocupado*

-Jony: habrá reglas que SI se pueden cambiar, sin embargo *serio*

-Dark: un torneo, en serio? *incrédula*

-Sol: concuerdo, es demasiado infantil *medio riéndose*

-Jaqueline: pero podría ser interesante *encogiéndose de hombros*

-Mili: cuales son los equipos? *interesada*

-Gunsmith: no se, no confío mucho en ese cambio *preocupado*

-Jony: pues si, pero que se le puede hacer? *encogiéndose de hombros*

-Celestia: agua, fuego, tierra, hielo, trueno y viento, además habrá que eliminar contrincantes y será a supervivencia, será dentro de poco el torneo y todos pueden participar *seria*

-Soul: * ... Pensativo *

-Dark: no crees que es demasiado? *insistiendo*

-Shinning: yo no participo, de una vez aviso *marchándose de allí*

-Cadence: yo si, pero solo una ronda *decidida*

-Slayer66: no saben en lo que se meten *charlando con los vengadores*

-Mili: y las winx? *mirando a su alrededor*

-Lilypad: se fueron a jugar afuera *señalando la ventana*

-Holy: y... además se usará magia? *asustado*

-Gunsmith: Celestia, pero es una locura, ninguno de nosotros ha matado a nadie *asustado igual*

-Jony: que pretendes, matarnos a todos?! *enojado*

Celestia de inmediato le dedicó una gélida mirada, mientras lo mandaba callar con un hechizo, haciendo sonreír a Bluehood y fruncir el ceño a otros, muchos ya se habían ido y solo quedaban las princesas, los amigos de Mili, Clear ya se había ido, y uno que otro unicornio o pegaso aparte, Gunsmith y Jony estaban cada vez más contrariados, Rina, la hija menor de Dark estaba pensando en ese momento en Jony, pero no sabía que decirle ya que no creía que ella le gustara a el, guardó silencio y mejor sacó un libro para leer en lo que se desahogaban a gusto. ReynaDraki solo sonreía pero a ratos apretaba su cetro o cerraba los ojos, casi denotando dolor y sufrimiento, pero no por ella, sino por todos los reunidos.

-Gunsmith: serán entonces 6 equipos... *anotando*

-Jony: ...pero cambiaran por ronda *terminando su frase por el*

-Mili: seguros que no son gemelos? *riendo*

-Luna: buena esa Mili! *chocando cascos*

-Dark: *facepalm* ugh, no se ni porque vine, mejor me voy *volando*

-Sol: espera madre, debo hablar contigo! *volando tras ella*

(_Amo a Rina pero no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi_) pensó triste Jony

Dicho esto también Star se fue, pero se quedó únicamente Jaqueline, Soul, Slayer igual se fue, ReynaDraki se quedó, Gunsmith, Jony, Rina, Luna, Cadence y por supuesto Celestia, la reunión les había durado prácticamente todo el día y ya estaban muy cansados, pero aun les faltaba discutir algunos puntos del torneo, para empezar no les quedaba claro y además Mili quería discutir sobre eso de ser la princesa y la amenaza que estaba con ganas de una pelea por el trono, algo que aun no le terminaba de gustar, quería cuidar a sus bebés, o bebé, no lo sabía y si participaba los podía perder a ambos, ella igual, ReynaDraki se quitó la capucha y se desabrochó la capa, revelando un vestido como el de ella y levantándose para cercarse a Soul y susurrarle algo al oído que lo sonrojó, seguramente de su hija, es decir de Mili, más como Celestia carraspeó pidiendo su atención entonces se alejó y se colocó detrás.

-Celestia: algo más? *mirando a Gunsmith y a Jony*

-Jony: habrá competidores que no dudarán en eliminarnos *serio*

-Gunsmith: otros nobles *mirándolo*

-Jony: otros serán estorbos que eliminar *sonriendo*

-Gunsmith: y otros serán protegidos *señalando a Mili*

-Mili: jaja, que graciosos *molesta*

-Rina: guau, en serio hablan idéntico! *impresionada*

-ReynaDraki: mmmm... *pensando*

-ReynaDraki: les tengo una misión chicos *tapándole los oídos a Mili*

Hecho esto e ignorando la mirada de Mili que señalaba que no le gustaba eso, de inmediato, y esperando que Celestia se mantuviera callada, se dispuso a decirles lo que sucedía, pero primero recordó que Soul tampoco lo sabía, por lo que le tapó también los oídos y le relató a Celestia y a los dos lo del asunto de Mili, sin saber que Slayer66, Ironman, Reed Richards y Henry Pym los estaban escuchando, que ella estaba embarazada pero que su embarazo no era normal debido a que sus bebés no eran del todo compatibles con su cuerpo y que además sus modificaciones estaban afectando su matriz y que para salvar a los bebes iba a necesitar mucha, pero mucha ayuda, para eso estaban los padres adoptivos de Soul, pero estaban en el laboratorio y aun no podían conocerlos, ya que estaban muy ocupados allá y aun necesitaban aclarar algunas cosas con su hijo y Slayer66, además de conocer a Milicent Stuart.

-Celestia: eso es malo *preocupada*

-ReynaDraki: *quitándole los tapones a Soul* si, y necesitaré de que Gunsmith y Jony la vigilen y la cuiden MUY bien en el torneo, que no se lastime el vientre para nada, me escucharon? *viéndolos*

-Gunsmith: si ReynaDraki *obediente*

-Jony: QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS QUE?! *en shock*

-Soul: en serio la van a cuidar? *asombrado*

-ReynaDraki: si, eso les pido, es una tarea muy pequeña pero difícil

-Rina: O.O guau, no sabía eso, es increíble *asombrada*

-Celestia: seguros que lo podrán hacer? *con dudas*

-Gunsmith: *pose de Sonic* entonces, cuidar a Mili, eh?, mmm, es una misión intermedio!

-Jony: de acuerdo, le cuidaremos la espalda, o no Gunsmith? *serio*

-Rina: oh, eres asombroso! *sonrojada*

-Gunsmith: asi es amigo *riéndose a sus espaldas*

-Jony: a darle amigo *mira sonrojado a Rina* por ti ReynaDraki lo que sea

-ReynaDraki: sabía que aceptarían chicos! *abrazándolos*

-Mili: *confundida* de que hablaban? *Mirando a Soul y a ReynaDraki*

-Celestia: bueno, por hoy es todo, vayan a dormir *despidiéndose*

-Jony: creo que aquí acabó la reunión *triste*

-Gunsmith: pero falta la apertura *recordándole*

Celestia los despidió con un casco y se adentró a sus aposentos a dormir en lo que su hermana se encargaba de los asuntos del reino, no sin dedicarle una última mirada a Mili, y Slayer salía con discreción de su escondite y jalaba a Soul para ir al castillo de Magic Hill, dejando a Mili, allí, sola, pero como deseaba visitar Canterlot ni cuenta se dio de su ausencia, y ReynaDraki, tras mirar un poco a Gunsmith y a Jony, se fue a su cuarto que tenía en Canterlot, mientras que Jony y Rina, sonrojados hablaban un poco y se iban volando a Forest Hill, mientras jugaban un poco y hasta se turnaban para jugarle bromas a los que pasaban por ahí, Mili al verlos rodó los ojos y se fue volando despacio a la ciudad. Mandándole un mensaje a ReynaDraki para que se enterara de donde estaba y cuando volvería.

3 HORAS DESPUÉS...

*sonido de grillos y pisadas*

-Gunsmith: que se supone que haga ahora? *confundido*

Estaba bastante preocupado y algo estresado por el hecho de tener que cuidar a Mili, mientras luchaba por su vida, no entendía porque necesitaba que la protegieran el y Jony, más recordaba su expresión cuando les dijo de que algo andaba mal con su embarazo, más aun asi no lograba ver lo mal de todo el asunto, decidió dar una vuelta por Canterlot, más bien, el castillo, a ver que es lo que veía, Luna se encontraba en el estudio, vigilando la luna y que todo el reino estuviera en orden y ReynaDraki estaba en su cuarto, creía que estaba durmiendo, pero de pronto escuchó que alguien lloraba cerca de allí.

-Gunsmith: *oye el llanto* quien llora?

Se acerca a la puerta de la cual provienen los llantos y pega su oreja para escuchar más, cuidando que sus cascos no hicieran mucho ruido y que la puerta no se moviera ya que estaba entreabierta.

-Gunsmith: es Reyna! *escuchando*, que tiene?

(Interior de la habitación)

-ReynaDraki: ay, no, porque Mili? *llorando*

-Gunsmith: *entra al cuarto* Reyna, que tienes? *preocupado*

Cuando le pregunta casi en su oído que es lo que tiene ReynaDraki se sobresalta ligeramente, pero se sobrepone un poco y se limpia las lágrimas con su casco, cerrando la puerta con su magia y mirando un rato la ventana antes de respirar lentamente y voltearse para verlo a la cara, aun con lagrimas en ellos.

-ReynaDraki: es Mili *suspirando*

-Gunsmith: *confundido* que pasa con ella?

-ReynaDraki: puede morir *voz firme*

-Gunsmith: porque? *curioso*

-ReynaDraki: por su embarazo *sin querer decir más*

-Gunsmith: que pasa con el? *aun sin entender*

ReynaDraki se golpeó la cara con su casco en señal de incredulidad, mientras Gunsmith se sentía algo tonto por lo que dijo y se sonrojaba, a la par que trataba de retroceder pero se tropezó con la alfombra y se cayó sobre sus flancos, a la par que intentaba levantarse escuchó las risas de Reyna, más no dijo nada y se levantó usando sus alas, ahora si queriendo enterarse bien del asunto, solo por las dudas.

-ReynaDraki: es de alto riesgo, los bebés pueden morir o ella, no se que hacer! *frustrada*

-Gunsmith: puedo ayudar? *mirándola a los ojos*

-ReynaDraki: no lo se *dudando*

-Gunsmith: si cae en un equipo donde este yo la protegeré *pose de Sonic*

-ReynaDraki: eso harías, de verdad? *ilusionada*

-Gunsmith: si, si quieres, pelearé los combates de ella, aunque este cansado

-ReynaDraki: oh, gracias! *abrazándolo*

-Gunsmith: *abrazándola* de nada Reyna *aspirando su aroma*

-ReynaDraki: *se aleja un poco, cohibida*

Afuera de la habitación solo se oía el ruido de los guardias al pasar, además de las voces de Holy, Lilypad, Dark, Jony y Rina, además de Luna y Celestia eran los únicos que estaban en el castillo, las winx, los vengadores, los padres, y Slayer además de Soul, en la habitación había caído un incomodo silencio y nadie de los dos decía nada, más Gunsmith, extrañado de su comportamiento, le preguntó.

-Gunsmith: que pasa? *extrañado*

-ReynaDraki: A ... * * sonrojada

-Gunsmith: vamos, puedes decirme *dándole confianza*

-ReynaDraki: me duelen mis ubres *susurrando*

-Gunsmith: pero no las tienes grandes, porque te duelen? *ahora si confundido*

-ReynaDraki: *riendo*

-Gunsmith: que? *medio molesto y medio asustado*

-ReynaDraki: esque es un hechizo y están llenas de leche *incomoda*

-Gunsmith: en serio? *queriendo verlo*

-ReynaDraki: si, asi es *estirando las alas*

Dark mientras tanto charlaba un rato con los dos alicornios, y notó que los dos se amaban pero que no se atrevían a decir nada, por lo que les dio un sobre con el cual seguro los iba a ayudar, Rina estaba confundida porque su madre se veía algo cansada, y además tenía algunas heridas en sus alas, flancos y cuello, casi que en todas partes, pero trataba de esconderlas. No hablaron de eso y se fueron apenas les dio el paquete, agradeciéndole mientras ella escuchaba una conversación, quiso ir a ver pero entonces Luna le salió al encuentro y aprovechó para charlar con ella un rato sobre su hermana Celestia.

-Gunsmith: me lo... enseñas? *nervioso*

-ReynaDraki: claro, espera... *quitando el hechizo* listo! *parándose en sus patas traseras y revelando sus ubres más grandes, las puntas con un poco de leche*

-Gunsmith: * Sonrojado *

-ReynaDraki: *se acerca y le pregunta al oído, seductoramente* te gusta lo que ves?

-Gunsmith: si, mucho *sonrojado hasta las orejas*

-ReynaDraki: bien, eso me gusta *se acerca más y se frota contra su miembro*

Para el momento en que sintió que ReynaDraki estaba frotando sus ubres contra su miembro sintió como se erguía por completo y una sensación de placer que lo dejó desconcertado, mientras la miraba a los ojos y luego a las ubres de Reyna, derramando leche sobre su miembro y haciéndolo gemir más.

-Gunsmith: Rey... Reyna... que haces? *gimiendo sin parar*

-ReynaDraki: te amo, lo hago desde la llegada de Draki *sin detenerse*

-Gunsmith: ahh... nos van a descubrir *preocupado*

-ReynaDraki: *lanzando un hechizo insonoro* ya esta amor

-Gunsmith: que hiciste? *asombrado*

-ReynaDraki: asi no nos van a oir *aventándolo a la cama con rudeza*

Justo en ese momento ReynaDraki se puso un conjunto de tanga con ligueros sobre sus caderas, además de un collar como de perro y su crin se la amarró en una trenza, ya que era muy larga y se subió encima de el, frotando sus ubres y derramando algo de leche en el camino, excitando a Gunsmith como un perro en celo, mientras que la miraba hipnotizado, sintiendo lujuria y placer en su cuerpo.

-Gunsmith: soy virgen Reyna *algo asustado*

-ReynaDraki: lo se, yo también *calmándolo y masajeando su miembro con sus ubres*

-Gunsmith: ahhh *gimiendo* se siente bien Reyna, sigue.

-ReynaDraki: *haciéndolo más lento* y esto que tal?

-Gunsmith: se siente bien amor *ronroneando*

-ReynaDraki: *aumenta el ritmo y con su casco masajea sus flancos*

-Gunsmith: (_¿Qué es esta sensación?_) se siente bien, algo quiere salir *le avisa*

-ReynaDraki: mmm, lo se *mordisqueando levemente su torso*

-Gunsmith: ahh, voy a... eyacular *meciendo sus caderas*

-ReynaDraki: hazlo, vamos *sin detenerse y aumentando el ritmo*

-Gunsmith: ahhhhh! *se vino en gran cantidad*

ReynaDraki al momento de sentir el semen en sus ubres gimió por la cálida sensación y también gritó un poco cuando el líquido cayó hasta su flor, humedeciéndola más de lo que ya estaba por lo que con su casco tomó un poco del liquido mientras se apartaba ligeramente y lamia su miembro para quitar los restos que quedaron y lo escuchaba jadear para tratar de normalizar su respiración, y cerraba los ojos.

-ReynaDraki: mmmm *sintiendo el semen en sus ubres*

-Gunsmith: te ensucié? *algo apenado*

-ReynaDraki: si, pero me encanta *alzando su casco y lamiendo el semen*

-Gunsmith: ahora que? *jadeando aun*

-ReynaDraki: *mirada lujuriosa* esto amor *metiendo su casco en su ano*

-Gunsmith: ahhhhh!, duele! *haciendo una mueca y retorciéndose*

-ReynaDraki: *retirándolo un poco* shhh, te acostumbrarás *empezando lento de nuevo*

-Gunsmith: ahh *gimiendo*

-ReynaDraki: ves? *lamiendo su espalda y masajeando su miembro mientras lo introducía*

-Gunsmith: que haces? *desconcertado*

Ante la pregunta ReynaDraki se soltó la trenza y dejó caer libremente su crin mientras agitaba un poco sus alas y se relamía sus labios ante la imagen tan erótica de su casco en el interior de Gunsmith y de su expresión facial, atrapado entre la bruma del placer y la lujuria, metiendo su casco hasta que toco un punto que lo hizo encorvarse y gritar ronco de placer, sonriendo y meditando su respuesta para el.

-ReynaDraki: quiero hacerte mío *haciendo un puchero*

-Gunsmith: quiero hacerlo yo *viéndola a los ojos*

-ReynaDraki: de acuerdo, hazlo *sacando su casco*

-Gunsmith: *La agarra, le quita la tanga y pone su miembro en la entrada de su flor*

-ReynaDraki: *nerviosa* (_va a suceder, el me hará suya por fin!)_

-Gunsmith: esto te va a doler mi amor *avisándole*

-ReynaDraki: *temblando* lo se, h-hazlo

-Gunsmith: *penetra con lentitud en su flor hasta la himen*

Poco a poco su miembro se fue introduciendo en su flor, ReynaDraki sentía una ligera incomodidad, ya que su cavidad era algo estrecha y nunca había sentido algo dentro de ella, cerró los ojos un instante mientras con sus cascos acariciaba sus alas y lamía su cuello, como si se tratara de un dulce, escuchando sus pensamientos y sintiendo lo que el sentía, ella desde que vio a Draki como una changeling y vio la guerra que concluyó con una tragedia se sintió atraída hacia Gunsmith y teniendo 10.000 años era hora, para ella, de que tuviera sus propios hijos en lugar de adoptarlos de la calle.

-ReynaDraki: s-sigue por favor *esperando*

-Gunsmith: *rompe la himen*

-ReynaDraki: ahhhhh! me duele! *llorando*

-Gunsmith: te duele?, quieres que pare? *preocupado*

-ReynaDraki: n-no t-tu si-sigue *cerrando los ojos*

-Gunsmith: * Penetra Lentamente *, shhh, calma reina.

-ReynaDraki: *empezando a gemir* aahh, si, sigue.

-Gunsmith: *ve sangre* que estas... sangrando? *asustado*

Al escuchar de inmediato la palabra _sangre _bajó la vista y vio que, en efecto, de su parte intima salía un hilo de sangre, lo que significaba que había roto su himen y había dejado de ser virgen, ReynaDraki, la princesa de Magic Hill y la precursora de los alicornios y las demás razas había sido desvirgada por el pegaso y futuro alicornio Gunsmith, lo cual la hizo sonreír ligeramente y extender sus alas totalmente.

-ReynaDraki: rompiste mi himen, ya no soy virgen *gimiendo*

-Gunsmith: vaya, es un honor ser tu primero *sonriendo*

-ReynaDraki: si, lo es Gunsmith *tratando de mecer sus caderas*

-Gunsmith: cuando estés lista me dices *embistiendo lentamente*

-ReynaDraki: *después de unos minutos* hazlo amor *meciendo sus caderas*

-Gunsmith: *aumenta un poco las embestidas*

-ReynaDraki: más, más *gimiendo y jadeando*

-Gunsmith: *aumenta la velocidad* asi mi amor?

-ReynaDraki: Grune y Gimotea NGH ahh ... ...

La pobre estaba bastante excitada y solo atinaba a hacer ruidos placenteros ya que el placer y la lujuria eran demasiado para ella, sus alas vibraban y sus caderas se mecían al compás que las de Gunsmith, y la habitación se lleno de gemidos, gruñidos y de piel húmeda chocando contra más piel, su crin estaba bastante desordenada, al igual que la de el, sentía que su miembro le llegaba hasta el útero, pero lejos de ser una sensación incomoda le agradaba en muchos sentidos, y a la vez le hacia el querer tener a sus potros y ser una familia, algo que siempre anheló pero jamás lo cumplió hasta ese momento.

-Gunsmith: te gusta? *lamiendo su cuello*

-ReynaDraki: si, mucho *sin dejar de gruñir*

-Gunsmith: estas apretada *gimiendo y cerrando los ojos*

-ReynaDraki: y tu caliente *arqueando la espalda*

-Gunsmith: me voy a venir *sintiéndose extraño*

-ReynaDraki: dentro de mi amor *extendiendo las alas*

-Gunsmith: y si te dejo embarazada? *preocupado*

-ReynaDraki: eso quiero *apretando sus músculos internos*

-Gunsmith: *se vino dentro de ella*

-ReynaDraki: *se arquea y grita de placer*

Al mismo momento que tenían su sesión Dark ya había terminado de hablar con Luna y en ese momento Mili regresó de su paseo, pero como no estaba nadie más que Dark le preguntó que donde estaban todos, de la mayoría si sabía, pero de ReynaDraki y de Gunsmith no, las winx llegaron al castillo, seguidas de Slayer66, quien explicó que los vengadores y los doctores se quedaron en el laboratorio y estaban terminando de ver algunos detalles que tenían que ver con Mili, es decir, cosas personales, lo cual les causó intriga, y más al ver llegar a Rina y a Jony con marcas y chupones, Dark no dijo nada, pero le desagradaba que su hija hubiera perdido la virginidad a tan corta edad, y seguro se dio cuenta.

-Gunsmith: te gustó? *saliendo de ella*

-ReynaDraki: si, mucho *estirándose*

-Gunsmith: jeje *pose de Sonic triunfando*

-ReynaDraki: presumido *rodando los ojos*

-Gunsmith: pero soy TU presumido *besando sus labios*

-ReynaDraki: asi es *besándolo y usando su lengua*

-Gunsmith: estas satisfecha? *esperanzado*

ReynaDraki se levantó de la cama por un momento y luego estiró sus alas, escuchando su pregunta pero haciendo un gesto indicando que estaba reponiéndose de la primera vez, a lo que Gunsmith entendió y la dejó hacer sus cosas, ReynaDraki extendió sus alas y las acicaló lentamente, limpiando su sudor y acomodándose su crin, y levantándose despacio para sacarse el collar y entonces Gunsmith casi se le cae la baba cuando ve a ReynaDraki pararse en sus patas traseras y admirar su cuerpo, notando que su vientre estaba manchado se leche seca y su flor de sangre y semen, haciendo acto de limpiársela, pero entonces el se le adelantó y la lamió por ella, sacándole varios gemidos y llevándola de vuelta a la cama, mientras le dice palabras dulces al oído y no deja de acariciar su flor y sus flancos, junto a la CMark.

-ReynaDraki: no, aun no *cerrando los ojos*

-Gunsmith: donde más? *alzando la ceja*

-ReynaDraki: *susurrando en su oído* en mi ano

-Gunsmith: esta bien *acomodándola de espaldas* dolerá más *avisándole*

-ReynaDraki: no importa (_ay, esto si va a doler mucho!)_ *cerrando los ojos*

-Gunsmith: de acuerdo *la penetra lentamente*

-ReynaDraki: *grita de dolor* ahhh!

-Gunsmith: quieres que pare? *alarmado*

-ReynaDraki: espera, deja me acostumbro *incomoda*

-Gunsmith: esta bien *sin moverse*

Los dos estaban en posición para su siguiente ronda, pero la verdad es que a la alicornio le daba temor esa parte, ya que su ano era algo más estrecho que su flor y le iba a doler muchísimo, pero recordó que le dijo que se iba a acomodar por lo que se concentró en el placer que sintió cuando la penetró en su flor y se acostumbró después de que rompió su himen, también, por irónico que sea, que uno de sus guardias le dijo que su periodo de fertilidad era durante las noches de luna llena y que si se apareaba probablemente tendría gemelos o trillizos, su nombre era Zack y era muy inteligente, lo reconocía y la verdad quería ser madre, las adopciones la ponían triste cuando a veces regresaba la madre por ellos.

-ReynaDraki: *respira y cierra los ojos* estoy lista

-Gunsmith: *la embiste lentamente*

-ReynaDraki: *menea su trasero y se toca las ubres*

-Gunsmith: ay, yo quería tocarlas *se queja*

-ReynaDraki: ok, ven y toca bebé *poniendo su casco*

-Gunsmith: *juega con ellas y con su flor*

-ReynaDraki: aahh... ngh... *lloriquea y extiende las alas*

-Gunsmith: te gusta? *iniciando las estocadas*

-ReynaDraki: si, si! *agitando sus alas y meciéndose*

-Gunsmith: estas muy apretada *felicitándola*

-ReynaDraki: *asiente lentamente*

Las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento la alicornio Fae eran abrumantes, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sentía como sus ubres producían leche, aun sin estar embarazada, y que los cascos de Gunsmith estaban en todos lados, al minuto en su flor, al siguiente en sus ubres y al ultimo con su vientre, lo cual le daba un poco de cosquillas y se reía ligeramente mientras sentía como se lo masajeaba y además de su abdomen, sentía sus ubres algo más ligeras y sus cascos los sujetaba alrededor de los barrotes de la cama, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante y arqueándose pegando su espalda y sus alas contra su torso y su vientre, mientras su miembro se introducía más en su ano.

-Gunsmith: me voy a venir *temblando*

-ReynaDraki: oh... hazlo, vamos *apretando su ano*

-Gunsmith: *aumenta las embestidas y se viene dentro de su ano y exprime las ubres de Reyna, sacando algo de leche* te amo ReynaDraki, princesa de Magic Hill.

-ReynaDraki: *grita ronco y gimotea cuando exprime sus ubres* y yo te amo

-Gunsmith: *la acuesta* fue de lo mejor, que tal tu primera vez?

-ReynaDraki: excelente amor mío *abrazándolo*

-Gunsmith: jaja, estas cansada? *besando su cuello*

-ReynaDraki: no y tu? *sonriendo*

-Gunsmith: no, tampoco *sonriendo también*

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que habían quitado el hechizo insonoro y Dark, quien ya había terminado de hablar con Luna y salía por la puerta hacia su habitación, ya que no alcanzaba a llegar hasta Forest Hill ni con un hechizo, por lo que se fue cantando una canción en volumen bajo por si los que aun dormían se llegaban a despertar, en eso estaba cuando escuchó ruidos en una habitación, la cual era de ReynaDraki, al parecer estaba con Gunsmith, lo cual le interesó muchísimo, asi que se fue acercando de puntillas para que no se escuchara ningún ruido, y se acercó pegando su oreja a la puerta y supo lo que estaban haciendo, lo cual le sacó varias lagrimas de sus ojos al comprender que ya era tarde para ella que pudiera llegar a algo con Gunsmith, tal vez debía resignarse a que se quedara sola como Celestia.

Aun asi se quedó paralizada en la puerta, con lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos cuando entonces escuchó como ReynaDraki se separaba de el y le decía algo relacionado con ella, lo cual hizo que saliera de su shock al enterarse de que iba a salir de la habitación en cualquier momento, y que debía moverse, solamente reaccionó del todo cuando la puerta se abrió y entonces abrió sus alas y se fue volando velozmente de allí escuchando como la llamaba e incluso como volaba tras ella y le decía cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, más por convencimiento que por la distancia, verdaderamente no le importaba, rompió sin querer un florero y entonces sintió dentro de su interior una especie de energía oscura que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar, se trataba de Knife Angel, su primera parte de tres.

(POV de cuchillo)

*gruñidos internos*

Ya se que no debería de molestarme que Dark se enoje o que use su furia y la canalice a través de mi, es más, a mi me da igual, pero como esa tal alicornio ReynaDraki estuvo con Gunsmith me dio mucha furia, sobretodo ya que yo sabia que mi Dark estaba enamorada de el desde que llegó a cuidar a sus hijos cuando eran unos potrillos y solamente su amor por James y su fidelidad impidieron que le fuera infiel, cuando murió se sintió extraña, ya que aun amaba el recuerdo de James pero además se empezaba a fijar más en ese pegaso que yo sabia que cuando reuniera las piedras de Urano, creo que son, ay bueno que importa, el caso es que Dark voló lo más lejos que pudo pero al final ReynaDraki la alcanzó lo suficiente como para pedirle que se detuviera y que intentaran hablar de manera amable.

-ReynaDraki: Oscuro para! * * Ponerme

-Dark: ¡¿QUE?! *dándose la vuelta*

(Gunsmith oye la conversación desde el cuarto)

-Dark: *super enojada* ¿QUE QUIERES, OH, SU GRAN ALTEZA?!, YA TIENES A GUNSMITH EN TU VIDA, QUE ES LO QUE TE FALTA, DIME! *llorando*

(-Gunsmith: creo que la lastime? *susurrando*)

-ReynaDraki: *lo escucha y le susurra* shhh, silencio

-Dark: AGH, TE ODIO! *la golpea en su costado*

*apareciendo*

-Gunsmith: Dark!, si quieres hablo contigo, pero no la golpees! *desesperado*

-ReynaDraki: *sobándose* por favor, solo quiero hablar

-Dark: COMO NO! *la sujeta y la lanza al suelo, para luego irse volando*

Aquí creo, personalmente que se pasó un poco, no creen?, digo se que estarán poniendo cara de O.O, a poco no?, bueno, volviendo al tema, creo que Dark reacciona asi porque no sabe como hacerle frente a su amado y a la alicornio que siempre respetó desde potranca y que resulta esta con el semental que quiso desde que lo vio por primera vez en su castillo y por eso se fue volando, para alejarse de ambos y tener en que pensar. ReynaDraki se sentía mal no por eso sino porque nadie la había golpeado desde que tuvo que enfrentarse a Discord y habría muerto si su madre no se hubiera sacrificado por ella.

-ReynaDraki: *gimiendo de dolor* D...dark

-Gunsmith: *levantándola* voy a hablar con ella, si? *se va tras Dark*

-ReynaDraki: como quieras *sentándose en el suelo*

-?: al parecer estas en problemas amiga *sonriendo*

-ReynaDraki: jaja, como no *rodando los ojos*

-?: bueeno, yo solo digo *desapareciendo*

-ReynaDraki: esperare aquí, tal vez luego me llamen *durmiéndose*

(fin del POV de Knife)

(POV general desde aquí)

Gunsmith se fue volando hasta el cuarto de Dark, el cual estaba cerrado con llave, pero como era experto en abrir puertas no tardo en abrirla, pero antes de introducirse en la habitación decidió escuchar lo que hacia, y al parecer estaba moviendo y quitando muchas cosas, lanzándolas por la habitación entera y murmurando palabras en un idioma desconocido para el, pero que lejos de asustarle le intrigó bastante, y se asomó un poco por la puerta, viéndola con sus alas extendidas y con vendajes en ellas, asi como en sus flancos y en su cuello, las vendas eran recientes y aun estaban manchadas de sangre, pero de sangre seca, o sea que al parecer sangró por ultima vez hace horas o hace un día mínimo. Su crin estaba corta y había tijeras en el suelo, no sabia que le gustaba asi, pero mejor escuchar lo que decía, podía ser interesante asi que pegó la oreja a la puerta sin hacer ruido y se quedó quieto...

-Dark: porque yo no?

-Dark: que es en lo que fallé?

-Dark: que me faltó? *frustrada*

(entrando a la habitación)

-Gunsmith: valor, diría yo *encogiéndose de hombros*

-Dark: *volteando* QUE QUIERES?!

-Gunsmith: saber que te pasa? *asustado*

-Dark: ya sabes, ahora... VETE!

En ese momento Gunsmith se adelantó hasta estar prácticamente a su lado de tal forma que Dark pudo aspirar su aroma y en ese momento sus instintos se despertaron, por lo que dejó a un lado su enojo y en su lugar dio paso a un nerviosismo y a un pánico que poco a poco fue creciendo debido a que estaba casi que a su lado, en realidad estaba detrás pero más cerca que antes y no quería actuar de manera impulsiva por temor a que la viera como una loca o algo peor, sacó una foto de sus hijos y ella con Gunsmith cuando eran unos potrillos y la colocó en su buró, haciendo caso omiso del pegaso que cada vez más se sentía incomodo estando allí parado sin hacer nada y además aun no había dormido nada.

-Gunsmith: solo quiero calmar tus... *no termino porque Dark lo tumbo al suelo*

-Dark: ya calla y disfruta *acariciando su torso y miembro*

-Gunsmith: que haces? *confundido* creí que me odiabas.

-Dark:*riendo*, no, ojala te odiara, eso lo haría más fácil, créeme *chupando su nuca*

-Gunsmith: ahhh *gimiendo* que sientes por mi?

-Dark: amor, sobre todo amor *atándolo*

-Gunsmith: porque no me dijiste? *incrédulo*

-Dark: James estaba vivo *acicalando sus alas con la boca*

-Gunsmith: ahhh... Dark, y cuando falleció? *aun sin creerlo*

-Dark: estaba de luto y en conflicto *frotando sus flancos y sus alas*

-Gunsmith: aahhh... yo también te amo

Sintió como miles de mariposas al momento de que escuchó como le decía que la amaba y sus gemidos que sonaban como música celestial para ella, en eso sintió los pensamientos de Reyna, la cual le decía que si quería que estaba dispuesta a que las dos fueran pareja de Gunsmith, a lo cual, ya más calmada le ofreció una disculpa y luego le dijo que si, que aceptaba y que en cuanto ella la llamara que acudiera a su lado para que pudieran decírselo a Gunsmith en cuanto el lo preguntara, aceptó y entonces se concentró únicamente en Gunsmith, en su expresión y en la forma en la que respondía a sus atenciones, quería que se quedara asi, pero debía de darle una contestación, por lo que sonrió muy animada y le dijo

-Dark: *feliz* siiii! *acariciando su ano con su casco*

-Gunsmith: ahhh! no quería quitarle a un semental su yegua *jadeando*

-Dark: eres muy considerado, todo un semental *lamiendo su ano*

-Gunsmith: *gimoteando* eres sabia y fuerte Darkness

-Dark: en serio?, gracias *sonrojada*

-Gunsmith: si, asi es y de nada *igual sonrojado*

-Dark: *pinta su crin de verde* jajajaja!

-Gunsmith: oye! *corriendo al espejo*

Al parase frente al espejo se dio cuenta de que tenía la crin de dos tonos diferentes de verde, que uno era de color manzana y el otro de color verde pasto, y además se veía medio rizada, lo cual no le gustaba mucho, ya que era un lio el estarla arreglando y dejándola muy brillante, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Dark con su crin de color plateada pero con un tinte de dorado, como rayos en ella, no del todo y además riéndose en voz muy bajita, sin embargo aun se le escuchaba perfectamente y mejor decidió alegrarse y regresar a su lado en la cama inclinándose de lado y fijándose en que tenía sus vendas del cuello retiradas, asi como las de sus flancos y solo estaban vendadas sus alas, plegadas.

-Gunsmith: para mañana la quiero como estaba *puchero*

-Dark: mmm *pensando* no, asi se te ve bien

-Gunsmith: ay Dark! *cerrando sus ojos*

-Dark: *abriendo sus alas* jeje

-Gunsmith: hacemos el amor? *ilusionado*

-Dark: atrápame primero! *volando lejos*

(Gunsmith realiza el TIME CONTROL, o sea, paraliza el tiempo y la atrapa)

-Gunsmith: *la recuesta en la cama*

-Dark: *sorprendida* oh, vaya, que más tienes? *mirada traviesa* quiero que me hagas gemir y excitarme como nunca, que gima y que sea tu zorrita *meciendo sus caderas*

-Gunsmith: claro que si *la besa y mete su casco en su flor*

-Dark: no sirve amor *besándolo y sin gemir*

-Gunsmith: *con el otro pellizca sus ubres* y esto?

-Dark: n...no creo *cerrando su boca*

-Gunsmith: ok, entonces... *introduciéndose en su flor*

-Dark: *gimiendo fuertemente* aahh!

-Gunsmith: creo que gane Dark *sonriendo*

-Dark: si, ganaste *meciendo sus caderas*

-Gunsmith: quieres quedar embarazada? *mirándola*

A la pregunta Dark se quedó en silencio por un momento, sopesando sus posibilidades, ya que desde que tuvo a Rina, su última hija con James, y en que no sabia si su cuerpo iba a poder con otro potrillo, claro que ya no lo había vuelto a intentar, pero ese no era el caso, sino que estaba indecisa, aunque lo amaba no quería atarlo a ella solo por un bebé, aunque el no lo viera asi, ella si lo veía de ese modo, más creyó que si estaba lista, por accidente se enteró del embarazo riesgoso de Mili y si ella estaba dispuesta a morir por sus bebés o bebé, aun no se sabía si era uno solo o eran gemelos, y además quería ser madre y sentir la dicha de proteger a un ser indefenso de los demás ponis ajenos o princesas, según fuera el caso, Bluehood no le parecía nada confiable y hasta le daba un poco de miedo, un poco pero si lo pensaba tendría la protección de ReynaDraki y de Gunsmith, y ellos eran muy poderosos(lol).

-Dark: *pensando* si, si quiero!

-Gunsmith: *aumenta las embestidas*

-Dark: *agita sus alas y acaricia su torso*

-Gunsmith: estas apretada *jadeando*

-Dark: si, lo se *jadeando y gruñendo*

-Gunsmith: me vendré como nunca y tendrás a mi potro Darkness *gruñendo*

-Dark: hazlo, hazlo *apretando sus músculos internos*

(Al apretar sus músculos hizo que Gunsmith ya no aguantara más y se vino)

-Dark: aahhh! *se arquea y grita ronco*

-Gunsmith: *en su oído* donde más?

-Dark: *rodando sobre su estómago* en mi ano *seductora*

-Gunsmith: *penetra su ano con fuerza*

-Dark: vamos, complace a tu yegua *tocando sus ubres*

-Gunsmith: *tocándolas* son muy suaves

-Dark: *gimoteando* si, son sensibles como mis alas

-Gunsmith: te amo Darkness *toca sus alas*

Dark entonces gimió y se retorció de placer, al final Gunsmith no aguantó más y se vino en el ano de Dark, llenando sus paredes anales con su cálido semen y después saliéndose de ella tras declarar su amor de nuevo y preguntarle por su vida privada con James, no sin sonrojarse como amapola y bajar la cabeza, en síntoma de vergüenza, pero Dark no se enojo, sino que esbozó una sonrisa y le empezó a contar todo se su vida, desde que lo conoció hasta que murió, a veces suspirando o a veces llorando un poco y además contándole de sus tres formas: Knife, Oscuris y Deidad, esta ultima la más peligrosa por ser la más sanguinaria y poderosa de las tres, más no se comparaba en NADA a la de ReynaDraki.

Gunsmith al escuchar que ella era más poderosa en su otra forma le preguntó a cerca de como era, pero antes de decirle le hizo jurar a el pegaso que jamás le diría a ReynaDraki, ya que odiaba que los demás se enteraran de quien era ella en realidad, prometido esto, le contó de que había leído en un libro antiguo que ella había nacido de un humano y de un Fae, resultando de un humano con alas y magia de alicornio, pero que cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad sus padres le dieron más poder para que sus disfraces o transformaciones fueran completas, su padre murió al ser adulta y su madre al tratar de defenderla de el rey del caos, el draconerus Discord, y que ella conoció a los padres de Celestia y Luna, creando, cuando la traicionó Celestia, el reino de Magic Hill y ocultándose hasta hace pocos años.

-Gunsmith: vaya, no tenia idea *triste*

-Dark: no dirás nada verdad? *preocupada*

-Gunsmith: claro que no, oye... la puedes traer? *interesado*

-Dark: claro (_ReynaDraki es hora, ven por favor) _*haciendo un hechizo*

ReynaDraki, quien estaba durmiendo se despertó al escuchar en su mente el pensamiento de Dark y se estiró, incluidas sus alas y entonces se levantó del suelo, algo mareada porque estaba de lado y sus patas se habían entumecido, asi que antes de moverse con los dos primero se transformó un momento en humana, es decir, en Tara Strong o como se le quiera llamar y se cholco su capa volando un poco y revisando el destino o el futuro para después volver a transformarse en alicornio y posarse suavemente en el suelo, de inmediato cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en el cuarto de los dos, sobresaltándolos y riéndose levemente antes de escuchar que Gunsmith quería que ambas fueran sus parejas Y su preocupación acerca de eso mismo, ya que no sabia si eso se podía o no en Equestria o en otro reino.

Más ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le dijo que si se podía, que Celestia aunque era la princesa de Equestria ella era la reina y por lo tanto se podía ignorar ese evento, de inmediato apareciendo un documento en el que se casaban las dos con Gunsmith y que decía que no se podía eliminar o romper por algún motivo, ya fuera a casco limpio o magia, lo cual lo dejó bastante emocionado y Dark sacó unos pastelitos para comer y algo de beber, ya que la sesión que tuvo con el la dejó muy hambrienta y sedienta, jugando un poco a adivinar lo que veían y bostezando sin parar unos minutos después (jajaja!)

-Gunsmith: tienen sueño? *bostezando*

-Ambas: si, vamos a dormir *abrazándolo con sus alas*

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Chapter 13: torneo parte 1

**Este es el capítulo en el que se presenta el torneo, asi como un enemigo inesperado, jeje, ojala y no me digan nada, odio que me critiquen una historia, y...bueno, solo les diré que me encantan sus comentarios, sigan asi amigos! y descuiden, más historias en un futuro no tan cercano, solo necesito algo de tiempo y de inspiración además de buenas ideas para escribir aquí ;) jeje.**

**AVISO: APARICIÓN DE THALIA LAIFAYSON, HERMANA DE LYRA. es como ella solo que en pony es una unicornio y es experta en magia, se vuelve alicornio en el torneo, booo! jeje.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Capítulo 13: Torneo parte 1**

(POV la Igualdad)

*sonido de pasos*

Hola, antes de que piensen que les voy a contar una aburrida historia de mi visa, no es asi *sonriendo* solamente les contaré que luego de la batalla en la que Loki y yo somos llevados ante la justicia luego de la invasión chitauri yo logré escaparme y borrarles el recuerdo de mi, asi que solamente Loki fue el que regresó a Asgard, creí que me amaba, pero solo jugó conmigo y por eso fue que decidí desaparecer del mapa, solamente Lyra fue capaz de saber donde estaba pero como estaba en una misión en Equestria no podía hablar conmigo, ja! es un pegaso y a mi no me interesa nadie más que Milicent, es una buena alicornio, ya que me visitó antes a Asgard y solamente pudimos hablar de pasada, sujeté con fuerza mi cetro y entonces me concentré en ver su futuro, palideciendo cuando me di cuenta de sus bebés que cargaba en su vientre y que si no les ayudaba ella o los bebés morirían en el parto, mejor me apuraba.

Tomé un libro que siempre llevaba conmigo y entonces lo guardé en una bolsa que me iba a llevar conmigo, junto con muchas pociones, artefactos y otras cosas que me iban a pedir allá, lo único que no necesitaba era mi armadura o las armas, esas fácilmente las podía aparecer o desaparecer por medio de la magia, y me di cuenta de que tenía un colgante de mi familia y de la familia Odinson en mi cuello, quise quitarlo, pero decidí conservarlo, por si acaso y me encontraba con alguien que no fueran ellos, me encontraba en ese momento en la dimensión de... *dudando* em, pues en la dimensión de Harry Potter, bajo el nombre de Tamara Thorunson, no es muy ideal ni original, pero es al menos uno con el cual nunca me relacionarían con mi verdadera identidad, hora de visitar a mi ex amiga Milicent Stuart, me dije, asi que me despedí y me dirigí al portal, entrando en el y apareciendo en Ponyville, a punto de algo.

Yo ya sabía que se trataba del torneo, un evento en el cual todos podrían participar, y esperaba apuntarme en el equipo de hielo si es que las vacantes no se llenaban antes, claro, ahora yo era una unicornio de pelaje de color blanco, crin de color azabache, y ojos de color verde, además de mi armadura aun puesta y de mi casco con cuernos de cabra, los cuales hice desaparecer y solamente se veía mi colgante que era un camafeo, pero con diseños increíbles de runas antiguas, y era de noche, casi amaneciendo, por lo que me puse una capa con capucha y de inmediato me aparecí en el castillo de Magic Hill, escondiéndome en el subsuelo, y colocando mis cosas para poder observar a Mili con un espejo y además cerrando mis ojos concentrándome en ella, como estaba dormida decidí colarme en su sueño más no sin antes comer algo y asegurarme que no me iban a molestar en un buen tiempo aquí.

-Lika: muy bien, hora de hacer magia *cerrando mis ojos*

SUEÑO DE MILI...

_(POV de Millas)_

_Aquí se que no debería ponerme de malas o algo por el estilo, pero lo que pasa es que cuando me guía dormir la noche anterior no sabía que pensar, ya que había tenido como una especie de pensamiento de que la joven jotun que conocí una vez en la dimensión de Asgard, allí me hice llamar Amarylis, no se porque, pero ya conocía ese nombre, ahora, en mi sueño estaba de vuelta en Asgard, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, excepto que nadie me veía por el hecho de ser un sueño, Thorun se encontraba con su hermano Odin y de hecho Thor y Lyra conversaban entre si mientras entrenaban, pero de Loki no había signos, Frigga se encontraba con Sif y los Tres Guerreros, pero de el nada, seguí caminando y me di cuenta entonces de que Odin estaba en su sueño y que todos allí se comportaban como si algo malo pasara, me fui a los calabozos por intuición y fue muy grande mi sorpresa al ver a Loki Laufeyson allí._

_Al parecer eso de que la invasión chitauri había sucedido en Midgard como le dicen ellos a la tierra si había sucedido y hasta Loki fue el que estuvo al mando de ella. Me puse frente a el y logré notar que estaba concentrado viendo un libro, y además de eso la imagen de una chica que no podía ser otra más que la mismísima Thalía Laifayson, según yo estaban saliendo y hasta pelearon juntos, entonces... porque no estaba ella con el?, no la veía por ningún lado, asi que mejor decidí ir al Bifrost y sentarme allí un rato, ya me había acostumbrado a usar mi forma bípeda, y por ese motivo fue que me moví bastante deprisa y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba allí, en la orilla hacia el vacío infinito, mi vientre se notaba más que antes, motivo que indicaba que al parecer iban a ser gemelos, lo cual me alegró, pero a la vez me preocupó un poco, estaba en eso, cuando una voz a mis espaldas me hizo sobresaltarme mucho._

_-Lika: hola Milicent, tanto tiempo, no? *sonriendo* te ves genial._

_-Mili: Thalía?, pero que te ha pasado? *fijándome en su aspecto*_

_-Lika: que, por esto? *señalando sus cortes* no es nada, pero necesito hablar contigo acerca de tus bebés, temo que no traigo buenas noticias pero debes oírlas si quieres vivir *seria*_

_Creí que estaba bromeando, pero cuando me fije en la mirada de su rostro y la forma en la que empuñaba su cetro con fuerza, tragué un nudo en mi garganta y me levanté con cuidado, siguiéndola a través de todos los pasillos, habitaciones y otros lugares, hasta llegar al jardín donde recordaba que iba cuando necesitaba pensar en algo y sacó una esfera plateada de sus ropas, la cual reconocí de inmediato, ya que era la esfera que usaba para poder ver con más facilidad el destino de los que le rodeaban sin tener que esforzarse tanto por eliminar a los que no quería ver, y de inmediato se percibió la imagen de Blood Scar y Zaharatos, de alguna forma separándose de mi y de Soul e introduciéndose en mi interior, lo que daba a entender que renacerían y además a un enemigo que quería matarlos._

_-Mili: pero... es imposible! *asustada*_

_-Lika: triste, no, y además sino hacemos algo... *dudando* morirás Mili._

_-Mili: porque me dices esto Thalía? *sin entender nada*_

_-Lika: porque asi se puede evitar, el futuro no esta escrito en piedra Milicent, de alguna forma aun puedes influir en el, pero aun no le digas a Soul que vas a morir, yo me encargo de eso *firme*_

_-Mili: como Thalía? no entiendo! *frustrada*_

_-Lika: dime Lika Mili y... *extendiendo la mano* con una premonición. *sonriendo*_

_Cuando me dijo eso de inmediato sentí un escalofrió en mis alas, ya que ella no ayudaba a los demás gratis, aquí debía de haber algún truco, lo presentía, pero como no me dio chance de preguntarle nada, caminamos durante un rato y me explico que ella estaba tratando de hallar un modo de ya no ser mala, pero como según las nornas lo llevaba en la sangre, no quedaba nada por intentar, me dio entonces una cuchilla especial que funcionaba con las mías pero era a la vez doble y mágica, de inmediato transformándose en un unicornio, tal y como lo recordaba y poniéndose además una capa de color negro, pero antes de que mi sueño terminara me dijo algo que no me acabo de gustar para nada._

_-Lika: prepárate, la guerra esta por iniciar, pero no cualquier guerra, la guerra por Equestria, y tu Milicent Stuart, serás la que lo inicie, suerte si consigues sobrevivir a esto *desapareciendo*_

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE MILI...

*Grito de Mili*

-Soul: amor, que sucede? *preocupado*

-Mili: ah... *recordando el sueño* solo una pesadilla

-Soul: segura? *levantándose de la cama*

-Mili: si, descuida *besando sus labios* aun asi, eso del torneo se me hace algo exagerado, creer que ya hallan puesto el anuncio para que los ponis se inscriban? *curiosa*

-Soul: pues... es muy probable amor *algo preocupado*

La alicornio entendía perfectamente porque se preocupaba, y se trataba de su salud y sobre que ella era una alicornio que aun no sabia pelear muy bien y que solo usaba su magia para cosas menores, las normas nuevas que les había impuesto Celestia eran en verdad demasiado escalofriantes y hasta unos pocos decían que eran sicópatas, ya que eso de que se permitía matar no era muy correcto que se dijera, aunque seguramente muchos lo iban a hacer con tal de ganar los premios al final de cada combate. Se terminó de arreglar y luego se levantó de la cama, mientras escuchaba abajo como los doctores trabajaban en el laboratorio, al parecer estudiaban una manera de poder quitarle las modificaciones y que ya no dependiera de la máscara para sobrevivir, lo cual agradecía muchísimo, y no solo a ellos, sino al hombre hormiga, Iron man, tachala, y al doctor Reed Richards, en verdad que si.

Soul mientras la veía prepararse no pudo evitar notar su hermosa figura y en pensar en que durante el torneo habría muchos que querrían meterle mano además de matarla, por lo que sin que se diera cuenta de inmediato se le acercó y con su casco derecho empezó a acariciarle las ubres mientras que con el otro masajeaba su flor y lamia su espalda y cuello, escuchándola gemir mientras trataba de detenerlo alegando que debía ir a ver a ReynaDraki y a los demás para acordar algunas cosas sobre el torneo, más Soul, como hizo durante la noche en la cual tuvieron relaciones hasta que ya no pudieron más continuo con sus atenciones hasta que al final acabo viniéndose en ella y notando su vientre algo abultado. Iba a preguntarle pero entonces de nuevo, le llego un mensaje de Slayer66, el cual le decía que era algo urgente que se reunieran de inmediato, por lo que se resigno y le dio un beso antes de salir volando.

Mili dio un largo suspiro antes de alistarse y encontrase en el camino a Jony y a Rina, la hija más pequeña de la familia Angel, ambos se veían muy cansados, pero más se veían moretones y chupones en sus cuellos y otras partes del cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír imaginando lo que habrían hecho, sonrojándolos a ambos mientras se cubrían como podían los moretones, pero como Rina era de pelaje algo gris pues no tuvo mucho éxito. Los tres de inmediato se fueron a desayunar un poco mientras comentaban de el torneo y de como se iban a acomodar los equipos, al poco rato entraron todos, menos ReynaDraki, según Dark, quien se veía feliz y Gunsmith, serio pero ocultando una gran sonrisa, se había desvelado y necesitaba descansar ya que ella iba a oficiar el torneo, Holy y Lilypad peculiarmente estaban muy juntos y durante todo el rato no dejaban de sonrojarse y de hablar de manera nerviosa, lo cual les dejó a todos muuuy en claro que se traían algo entre los dos, de poco a poco llegaron las winx, pero solo por un corto tiempo, ya que fueron a entrenar y a otros asuntos allí.

-Lyra: hola como durmieron anoche? *sentándose en el suelo*

...

-Lyra: uy, perdón, pero ey!, es el torneo! *emocionada*

-Dark: eso ya lo sabemos Lyra *seria*

-Sol: se van a apuntar? *curiosa*

-Rina: pues yo si, a darle! *pose de guerrera*

-Gunsmith: Safe Rina? * Preocupado *

-Rina: claro Gunsmith! *volando a entrenar*

-Jaqueline: yo... creo que si *entusiasmada*

-Clear: pero recuerden niñas, que eso es peligroso *seria*

-Jaqueline y Star: claro Clear! *yendo a entrenar*

Las princesas y los pegasos solo rodaron los ojos, ante las demostraciones de las jóvenes princesas alicornios, en especial Dark, esa actitud le recordaba a ella de cuando era más pequeña, recibió un aviso de que varios ya se habían apuntado y había aspirantes nuevos, debía de ser ponis que conocieran, por lo que se quedaron durante toda la mañana a comer mucho, dormir otro rato e incluso a platicar entre ellos, al menos hasta que llego Slayer66 y Soul, el primero nada conocido entre ellos, pero al parecer el y ReynaDraki se llevaban super bien como compañeros de trabajo y de manera algo sombría les dijo que debían ir a entrenar ya que el torneo iniciaba en la tarde, como a la de la tarde, algunos soltaron bufidos o quejas pero solamente cuando no los veía o cuando creían que no, sino, se callaban la boca.

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa algo maliciosa antes de ver solamente como se quedaban Mili, Dark y Gunsmith, quiso pedirles que se fueran, pero Soul le lanzó una mirada de suplica, por lo que no le quedó de otra que resignarse y permitirles quedarse, observando como entraba por la puerta ReynaDraki en su forma humana, avanzando lentamente y sujetando con fuerza su cetro, su capucha estaba caída, asi que no fue fácil adivinar que no había dormido bien por las ojeras bajo sus ojos, forzó una sonrisa en cuanto los vio, y se puso al lado de Slayer66, transformándose de nuevo a un alicornio y preguntándole porque la había despertado, a lo que solamente lanzó un gruñido antes de chasquear los dedos y en ese momento aparecer a unos ponis conocidos, todos al verla quedándose bastante sorprendidos(lol, jeje).

1.- **Vicarl**: unicornio de pelaje crema con crin de color castaña, ojos color ámbar, una cutie Mark de un cocodrilo y un látigo y en su cuello un collar con un colgante de sus amigas, avanzaba con paso seguro y en su mirada se notaba que estaba muy segura de poder con todo, su crin estaba peinada en una trenza y no se veía de más de 15 o 16 años, quedándose en el centro de el salón, algo incomoda.

2.- **Novus Whaterpick**: unicornio de pelaje azul aguamarina, crin de color morado lila, ojos de color marrón oscuro, cutie Mark de un tridente y de una lanza entrecruzadas, dándoles un aspecto de una equis, su crin de la cabeza la llevaba corta y en su pata derecha una pulsera de perlas del océano. Era de tez algo diferente y su expresión denotaba confianza pero a la vez lealtad eterna a sus amigos.

3.- **Andrómeda Ponicienza**: una pegaso (vaya!) de pelaje café claro, crin de color azul eléctrico, pero degradado, (o sea de fuerte hasta clarito), ojos de color naranja, cutie Mark de unos lentes y de una pluma, señal de que era inteligente y calculadora, pero a la vez de apariencia engañosa, ya que los lentes son como espejos del alma, en efecto, llevaba unos lentes en su rostro y su crin rizada, volando a pocos centímetros del suelo, y posándose con confianza y a gran velocidad, charlando con Novus.

4.- **Ariadna Amicienza: **(de nuevo) una pegaso de pelaje rojo, con crin de color negro, cutie Mark de unas alas y de un huevo, tal vez teniendo que ver conque era muy responsable y cuidaba mucho de sus hermanos pequeños, además de que se notaba que era muy tímida, quedándose al lado de sus amigos y bajando la mirada al suelo, agitando nerviosamente sus alas, hablando con Vicarl y viendo a Reyna.

5.- **Luis Thunderpick**: un pegaso de pelaje azul eléctrico, crin de color gris, ojos de color azul eléctrico también y adornos algo punk en sus alas y en sus patas, su melena un recorte algo rebelde y una cutie Mark de un rayo y de una lanza, ya que esa era su arma preferida, aunque también usaba de otro estilo, al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con Andrómeda, porque ni siquiera se vieron y en su lugar se fue con Vicarl y con Ariadna, sacando una moneda y girándola, convirtiéndola en una lanza, bastante genial.

6.- **Sit Vis Vobiscum**: un unicornio de alta estatura, un poco más que Novus y que Vicarl, a Gunsmith se le hizo parecido, y más por su crin de color negro teñida, sus ojos negros y su pelaje café claro, obviamente no se le notaba porque llevaba una armadura de color gris plateado, semejante al diamante traslucido, (al estilo de los centinelas de la ultima película de los x-men) además de su mirada entre aburrida e interesante, Dark se le quedó viendo, creyendo haberlo visto anteriormente, más no era asi.

*sonido de grillos y un eco*

-Sit: wow, asi nos reciben? *sarcástico*

-Novus: calma amigo, ni siquiera nos conocen *relajado*

-Andrómeda: ReynaDraki, eres tu? *acercándose a ella* vaya! como has cambiado amiga, mira que has crecido y hasta eres más poderosa que antes, ven, Luis, saluda a tu prima! *riendo ligeramente*

-Luis: *acercándose* hola Reyna, tanto tiempo, como te ha ido?

-ReynaDraki: *incomoda* ah... muy bien Luis y a ustedes? que hacen aquí? *curiosa y agitando las alas* me parece que no es por casualidad que aparezcan por estos lugares

-Gunsmith: wow, wow, wow, despacio, ustedes ya se conocen? como? *confundido*

-Dark: jeje, despacio Gunsmith, los vas a asustar *bromeando*

-Vicarl: eres una princesa? como te llamas? *acercándose también*

-Dark: si, lo soy, Darkness Angel a tu servicio Vicarl *inclinándose*

-Ariadna: este lugar es magnifico ReynaDraki *hablando bajito*

Slayer66 se rió de manera divertida al ver como la saturaban de preguntas, por lo que mientras contestaba un mensaje llamó a Soul para que mantuviera ocupadas a las demás chicas, incluyendo a Holy y a Jony, en lo que el iba a ver un asunto personal, desapareciéndose bajo un octograma y sin dejar rastro, ReynaDraki empezó a contarles primero a sus amigos y parientes como era que había llegado allí hace más de 10, 000 años, naciendo de un humano y de una alicornio, de todo lo que había hecho e incluso de como fue que participó en las guerras y al final les contó a sus amigos y pareja de Equestria como es que ella los visitó en otra dimensión y pasó allí un tiempo como humana, aprendiendo de sus costumbres y teniendo algunos noviazgos pero sin llegar a nada serio, afortunadamente.

Los unicornios y pegasos de inmediato se lanzaron a más pláticas acerca de ambos mundos y de como es que manejaban sus armas, haciendo varias demostraciones y además reuniéndose con las demás princesas y con la pareja de Mili, la cual les dio algo de pánico a los otros, (aquí me referiré a ellos como ¨**Los MAPS**) y se extrañaron de ver a Mili, más por su estómago abultado que por sus modificaciones, pero ni siquiera se acercaron porque Soul, quien no confiaba en ellos se puso de su lado y la apartó sutilmente, haciéndolos tragar saliva al mismo tiempo que ReynaDraki se transformaba de nuevo en humana e iba de lado de Gunsmith practicando con sus armas y luego haciendo bromas y demás distracciones entre todos, escuchando como después de unas 3 horas Sol, Jaqueline, Star, Rina y Jony se iban a sus castillos o a dar una vuelta antes de el torneo, dejando a los MAPS confundidos sobre eso.

Viendo que era inútil tratar de explicarles sobre el torneo sin que se confundieran aun más de inmediato les propuso que fueran al castillo de Canterlot para que supieran de que iba la cosa, asegurándoles que muchos ya se habían inscrito y que era un torneo de mucho riesgo, que era peligroso, pero más Andrómeda y Sit que los otros se interesaron mucho en eso, por lo que se fueron volando, algunos con sus alas y otros con un hechizo que les enseñaron las princesas hasta Canterlot, notando mucha gente alrededor del aviso, dispersándose conforme lo leían y se enteraban de que trataba, muy popular, ciertamente, asi que aterrizaron cuando ya no había gente y vieron que ya eran las 2 de la tarde (LOL)

-Andrómeda: wow, elementos *acercándose*

-Sit: déjame ver *acercándose lentamente*

-ReynaDraki: ey!, orden allí *riendo levemente*

-Mili: como no, checa esto! *volando* estupendo!

-Luis: un torneo de magia y armas? es estupendo primita *mirándola*

-Gunsmith: genial, yo me apunto! *sacando una pluma*

-Dark: esperen, dejen sitio! *empujándolos*

**TORNEO INTERNACIONAL DE MAGIA Y ARMAS:**

**Un torneo donde pueden usar tanto magia como armas,**

**lleno de obstáculos, trampas y de premios, concursan**

**6 equipos, hoy, a las 5 de la tarde en las arenas.**

**EQUIPO AGUA:**

**1.- Andrómeda Ponicienza-cuchillas**

**2.- Novus Whaterpick-ballesta**

**3.- Jony-arco y espada**

**4.- Draki el ying-espada**

**5.- Vicarl-lanza**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**EQUIPO FUEGO:**

**1.- Gunsmith-ballesta y arco**

**2.- Milicent Stuart-cuchillas**

**3.- Quirón-katana**

**4.- Sol Angel-espada normal**

**5.- Ariadna Amicienza-ballesta**

**EQUIPO TIERRA:**

**1.- Tinieblas Angel-espada**

**2.- Shadow Nagasaki-cuchillas**

**3.- Rina Ángel-arco**

**4.- Lyra Thorunson-boomerang**

**5.- Alice-espada**

**EQUIPO VIENTO:**

**1.- Santo Blade-?**

**2.- Lilypad Evergreen-katana**

**Espada 3. Galaxia Cometa**

**4.- Arkantos-lanza/espada**

**5. Flygon-Espada**

**EQUIPO TRUENO:**

**1.- Luis Thunderpick-arco**

**2.- ReynaDraki-lanza**

**3.- Luz Clara-ballesta**

**4.- Super Star Angel-boomerang**

**5.- Vengance Soul:?**

**EQUIPO HIELO:**

**1.- Jacqueline Angel-katana**

**2.- Sit Vis V.-Arma biológica**

**3.- Frozen-lanza**

**4.- Thalía Laufeyson-cuchillas**

**5.- Chaoxi-?**

-Dark: quien es Chaoxi? *curiosa* jamás lo había oído y supongo qu las reglas las van a decir n el mismo torneo, en las arenas, so es lo que detesto *mirando a ReynaDraki*

-ReynaDraki: no se Dark, pero debemos tener cuidado *caminando*

-Lyra: ey!, se parece a mi hermana! *señalando el nombre de Lika*

-Luis: eres una diosa realmente? *asombrado*

-Andrómeda: guau, y de que eres? *interesada*

-Sit: oigan, debemos irnos, ya casi es hora *advirtiéndoles*

Al inicio resoplaron, inconformes con tener que irse, pero como estaban entusiasmados por lo de el torneo lo siguieron sin chistar, ReynaDraki iba conversando con Gunsmith y con Dark al frente de los demás, en voz muy baja y diciéndoles acerca de su romance que estaba algo temerosa de que quien fuera la yegua misteriosa no estuviera de parte de un dios mayor qu le había dicho Slayer66 alguna vez, estaba tan distraída, sin embargo, que no se dio cuenta de cuando Lilypad y Holy se fueron del grupo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que de seguro se fueron a verse en secreto, sospechaba que había algo allí, pero no dijo nada y solo mando a todos a preparase para el torneo y se fue con Gunsmith y Luis a su castillo en Magic Hill, los demás la siguieron y cada quien se fue a su propio cuarto a dormir.

HORAS DESPUÉS...

(En las arenas)

-Luis: wow! este lugar es sensacional! *asombrado*

-ReynaDraki: si, lo se primo *forma humana*

-Andrómeda: ya hay que ir con nuestros equipos? *confundida*

-Sit: no aun no, primero hay qu anotarnos *señalando a un poni*

Todos voltearon a ver a un poni de tierra que estaba en una especie d puesto, con una libreta enorme, una pluma y un cartel que decía: INSCIPCIONES PARA ENTRAR A LA ARENA, asi que, con sus armas y un poco deslumbrados por todo eso, uno por uno anotó su nombre y luego ya en el interior de la arena cada quien se fue a su equipo, comenzando a planear las estrategias y la clase de hechizos que iban a necesitar. Un réferi, quien era un antiguo conocido de ReynaDraki y de Celestia fue el encargado de salir a las arenas y comenzar a dar como un resumen de lo que iba ese torneo, incluidas las reglas del mismo, las cuales eran un poco complicadas y hasta algo sicópatas pero la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

-Réferi: ok, ok, bien *ya después de haber dicho el resumen* estas son las reglas:

**REGLAS DEL TORNEO:**

**1.- Eliminación de contrincantes**

**2.- uso de magia y armas**

**3.- 2 rondas por equipo**

**4.- intercambio de equipos**

**5.- sin limite de tiempo**

**6.- prohibido uso de collares y amuletos**

-réferi: dicho esto, que comience el torneo! *se escuchan vítores* bien, *sacando una tarjeta* y los primeros equipos en concursar son... el equipo agua vs equipo fuego! *saliendo de la arena*

(_cielos, ya nos toca, espero vencer) _pensó Vicarl.

(_chale, nos la pusieron bien fácil) _pensó Novus, sonriente.

El equipo agua y el equipo fuego entran a la arena, con miradas serias y calculadoras, cada quien con su arma y una cinta de color o azul o roja para indicar a quien pertenecían los equipos, se pusieron en fila y se saludaron con el que estaba enfrente de ellos, y reapareciendo el réferi, pero esta vez con un silbato plateado y una playera similar a la de los árbitros del futbol, colocándose una gorra y comenzando.

-Réferi: que el torneo comience! *soplando su silbato*

**EQUIPO AGUA VS EQUIPO FUEGO**

**(ganador pasa a segunda ronda)**

**Equipo agua:**

**1.-draki yING-yANG: reina changeling (Alpha) y capaz de transformar el odio en amor, de pelaje gris, ojos azules, colmillos y hoyos solamente en la parte baja de sus patas, con cutie Mark de un corazón mitad Negro y mitad blanco, crin verde y de la altura de Luna.**

**2- Vicarl: unicornio de pelaje crema con crin de color castaña, ojos color ámbar, una cutie Mark de un cocodrilo y un látigo y en su cuello un collar con un colgante de sus amigas, avanzaba con paso seguro y en su mirada se notaba que estaba muy segura de poder con todo, su crin estaba peinada en una trenza y no se veía de más de 15 o 16 años.**

**3.- Novus Whaterpick: unicornio de pelaje azul aguamarina, crin de color morado lila, ojos de color marrón oscuro, cutie Mark de un tridente y de una lanza entrecruzadas, dándoles un aspecto de una equis, su crin de la cabeza la llevaba corta y en su pata derecha una pulsera de perlas del océano. Era de tez algo diferente y su expresión denotaba confianza.**

**4.- Jony: alicornio similares escopetero**

**5.- Andrómeda Ponicienza: una pegaso de pelaje café claro, crin de color azul eléctrico, pero degradado, (o sea de fuerte hasta clarito), ojos de color naranja, cutie Mark de unos lentes y de una pluma, señal de que era inteligente y calculadora, pero a la vez de apariencia engañosa, llevaba unos lentes en su rostro y su crin rizada, algo larga amarrada en trenza.**

**EQUIPO FUEGO:**

**1.- Quirón: unicornio amarillo con crin y cola cafés, cutie Mark de una flama roja en una flecha y su arma es un arco y flechas, arco parecido al de la edad media.**

**2.- Ariadna Amicienza: una pegaso de pelaje rojo, con crin de color negro, cutie Mark de unas alas y de un huevo, tal vez teniendo que ver conque era muy responsable y cuidaba mucho de sus hermanos pequeños, además de que se notaba que era muy tímida y no sabia pelear.**

**3.- Milicent Stuart: alicornio de pelaje dorado con crin verde, ojos plateados, cutie Mark de unas alas de cuervo negras y partes metálicas en sus cascos delanteros y en la mitad de su cara, experta en magia, más no tanto, y la parte bondadosa de Blood Scar, futura hija.**

**4.- Gunsmith: pegaso marrón oscuro con crin y cola negro y rojo, su marca es una ráfaga de viento legendario. controla poderes legendarios únicos como, tornado legendario, paralización, explosión legendaria y golpe boreal.**

**5.- Sol Angel: hija de Dark Angel y un Daimon, su transformación es en alas de murciélago, ojos rojos y pelaje de color negro como su madre, en realidad es de pelaje naranja, con crin roja y ojos amarillos, estatura de Cadence y arma favorita sus colmillos y una lanza.**

-Réferi: bien equipos, a competir! *soplando su silbato*

Justamente luego del saludo y lo demás las trampas se mostraron estáticas, junto a las armas que los integrantes de cada equipo llevarían, comenzando primero a evaluar a cada contrincante y midiendo sus fuerzas antes de que comenzara el verdadero torneo, llegando a hablar algo mientras eso pasaba.

-Draki: comencemos, quieren? *aburrida*

-Sol: de acuerdo: bola de fuego! *lanzándosela a Draki*

-Draki: *la esquiva* esfera de agua! *mandándosela a Quirón*

-Vicarl: verás a quien te enfrentas, boomerang de agua! *impactando cerca de ellos*

-Ariadna: ahh! *siendo tocada por una* l-látigo de fuego! *directo a Jony*

-Jony: agh! eso no se vale *distraído* ok, vas: chorro de agua! (una serpiente de agua)

-Gunsmith: no es suficiente! *usando su espada* ja! *viendo el corte en Jony*

Justo en ese momento la arena tembló y se abrió camino una serie de trampas en todo el campo, los de las gradas solamente lanzaron más gritos entusiasmados y los contrincantes pusieron cara de preocupación antes de comenzar a avanzar entre ellas y esquivándolas al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban ataques y tratando algunos de matar al otro mientras que los demás solo lo querían dejar fuera, comenzando a aparecer también paredes para evitar que escaparan con algún tipo de magia o ataque.

-Quirón: ja! *devolviendo su propio ataque* toma esto niña, llamarada! *columna de fuego*

-Andrómeda: ni creas, cascada! *lanzando una columna de agua*

-Mili: seré novata, pero no por eso soy indefensa, fuego espectral! *serpientes de fuego*

Con su ataque de inmediato unas serpientes hechas de puro fuego salieron de su cuerno y s arrastraron silenciosamente a través de la arena hasta enroscarse en Jony, Novus y Vicarl, quemándolos un poco y sacándolos de inmediato d la arna, por lo que quedaron descalificados, mientras los otros quedaban en pie y contraatacaban como podían, y tomaban las trampas como ventaja o a veces al contrario.

-Réferi: increíble! Milicent acaba de dejar fuera a Vicarl, Novus y Jony del equipo agua! *emocionado*

-Gunsmith: asi se hace Amarylis! *emocionado* ahora yo, látigo de fuego!

-Draki: *recibiendo el impacto* ay, Gunsmith! *atorándose en un hoyo*

-Andrómeda: pagaras por eso Stuart! *enojada* Aguamenti! (columna de agua)

Más no le dio a ella, ya qu Gunsmith, recordando la promesa hecha a ReynaDraki, se puso enfrente de ella, no alcanzando a defenderse y recibiendo el agua, cayendo fuera de la arena y quedando también descalificado, junto a Ariadna y Sol, solo quedaban ahora Draki y Andrómeda vs Mili y Quirón.

-Quirón: ya verán, las venceremos! *lanzando ataque de fuego*

-Andrómeda: no lo creo amigo *lanzando unas esferas de agua*

-Quirón: carga de fuego! *impactando con fuerza en Draki y descalificándola*

-Mili: mi turno Quirón! *pronunciando su ataque*

En eso Draki se abalanzó sobre ambos que quedaban, dándoles con su ataque y haciendo que trastabillaran un poco y casi a punto de caer en una de las trampas, pero se recuperaron a tiempo y dejaron fuera de combate a Draki, su ala bastante dañada y casi a punto d caer desmayada, queriendo decir algo, un hechizo, asi que a pesar de estar fuera trató de moverse, escuchando como Mili trataba de pronunciar también algo, supo que las trampas se iban a mover, y se la llevaron fuera de la arena.

Más no alcanzo a decir nada, ya que en ese entonces las trampas comenzaron a moverse y a dificultarles más el paso, en especial cuando una trampa se cerró alrededor de el ala de Mili, impidiéndole moverse para nada, por lo que Andrómeda quiso atacarla, más otra trampa trató de cerrarse alrededor de ella, pero fue más veloz y de inmediato voló en una maniobra para esquivarla, más calculó mal y se desvió de su trayectoria, siendo impactada con un bloque de piedra de la arena y cayendo casi inconsciente.

-Andrómeda: agh, *mareada* pero que...

-Mili: preparada Andri? *acercándose a Quirón*

-Quirón: será tu final *acercándose a Mili*

-Ambos: fuego dorado del fénix! *alzando sus cuernos*

De los cuernos de ambos salió una luz intensa, provocando que los espectadores se taparan los ojos y que la luz se condensara en fuego de color dorado, desactivando las trampas y dándole a Andrómeda en su rostro, más también causando que una soga se amarrara alrededor de los dos, sin qu nadie pudiera ver que fue lo que pasó, dejándolos algo preocupados, más se disipó pronto y vieron a Andrómeda, inconsciente en el suelo y con la mitad de su rostro algo quemado, a lo que el Réferi entró de nuevo en la arena y soplando su silbato con fuerza, se dio por terminada la primer ronda del torneo de arena.

-Réferi: los ganadores son el equipo Fuego! *llevando a Ponicienza a la enfermería*

-Ambos: yay! *grito de victoria*

-Draki: *acercándose* vaya, son buenos, en especial tu Mili *abrazándola*

-Novus: wow, jamás había peleado, como ganaron? *incrédulo*

-Quirón: sencillo, agua gana al fuego, pero el fuego dorado gana al agua *sonriendo*

-Vicarl: bueno, suerte en la siguiente ronda *felicitándolos*

Los derrotados y heridos del equipo agua, sin creer aun como el fuego les derrotó, se fueron a la enfermería, junto a los heridos del equipo de fuego, Gunsmith siendo atendido personalmente por ReynaDraki, quien no dejaba de reprochar a Celestia por ese estúpido torneo, luego dándole un beso en la boca, tras pasar su cola por su nariz en un acto seductor, antes de que el Réferi les diera las atenciones y acercándose con la siguiente tarjeta en la arena, con otros tipos de trampas en ella ahora.

-Réferi: siguientes equipos: equipo tierra vs equipo viento! *saliendo de allí*

**EQUIPO TIERRA VS EQUIPO VIENTO**

**EQUIPO TIERRA:**

**1.- Dark Angel: princesa de Forest Hill, 790 años, crin de color dorada, pelaje negro, cutie Mark de una estrella de 7 puntas con un escudo, es leal y buena princesa, madre de 5 hijos y próximamente de 6, sin darse cuenta en su vientre se formaba una inocente vida, uso de magia y a veces de una espada o d una ballesta, pero más de magia, ex esposa de James.**

**2.- Rina Angel: pelaje gris, crin de color café, cutie Mark de una espada y de una lanza, es confiada, algo tímida y cerrada, la próxima princesa de Forest Hill, mientras trabaja en una cafetería, de el mismo reino, y novia y futura esposa de Jony, usando el arco.**

**3.- Alice: Pegaso marrón con crin y cola anaranjada, cutie Mark de un tornado de tierra, y su arma es el mazo de los terremotos con una empuñadura resistente a todo tipo de daño.**

**4.- Lyra Thorunson: pegaso de pelaje naranja, ojos amarillos, crin café, cutie Mark de un boomerang, edad como de 23 años, princesa de Asgard, otra dimensión cercana a esa, es fuerte, arrogante y vanidosa, experta en el uso de armas y de la magia con sus cascos.**

**5.- Shadow Nagasaki: pegaso de pelaje negro, crin de color negro con un mechón rojo, ojos de color blanco por ser ciega de nacimiento, usa cuchillas y su cutie Mark es una esmeralda.**

**EQUIPO VIENTO:**

**1.- Holy Blade: alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin azul y usa una cazadora roja, es llamado *bestia salvaje o indomable* debido a que lo es literalmente en el sexo, arma... averígüenlo, se enamora de Lilypad y al finalizar el torneo le dice todo de sus sentimientos.**

**2.- Lilypad Evergreen: arma una katana, asi como el arco,...**

**3. Comet Galaxy: un pegaso azul con crin azul más fuerte cutie Mark de un cometa y su arma es una espada y elemento es el viento, le gusta ser ágil y no esperar o retrasarse demasiado.**

**4.- Lady Luxur Anul: yegua alicornio con armadura y mascara en todo su cuerpo, ojos color cristalinos, cutie Mark de un reloj de arena, su armadura esta hecha de plata y usa una espada cristalina llamada *rompecraneos*.**

**5. Flygon: un terrestre gris con crin y cola negra, cutie Mark de un escudo de viento.**

**Equipo tierra vs equipo viento**

-Réferi: listos... *sopla su silbato* empiecen!

En eso Lyra y Alice, ambas pegasos, lanzan un ataque usando sus armas, en tanto la arena cobraba vida y las trampas se movían de lugar intentando atrapar al que pudiera, Lyra usaba su boomerang, al que le llamaba: Mjalnir, y Alice su espada, intentando derribar a quien se l interpusiera en el camino, sin avisar, de repente la tal Lady Luxur Anul saca una espada de cristal, al parecer y murmura un hechizo que causa una especie de alteración del tiempo, que lesiona a Alice de sus alas y la estampa contra la pared de la arena, de inmediato se desmaya y la sacan de la arena, Mili preocupada acerca de eso, en especial ReynaDraki, ya que no ve su rostro y acabó también con Lyra, quedando 3 del equipo tierra.

-Dark: ay cielos *pálida* es peligrosa, tengan cuidado

-Rina: de acuerdo madre *en posición*

-Shadow: hmp, uso magia de tiempo, muy lista *preparando sus cuchillas*

-Dark: bien, empecemos *sacando su arma*

Se vuelven a poner en posición de ataque y Dark aprovecha una trampa de arena para usar su lanza y atacar a Lilypad, quien lanzó un grito, cubriéndose el flanco derecho, pero respondiendo dándole un tajo con su katana en su ala, provocando que cayera al suelo y una planta carnívora la atrapara, dejándola fuera de la arena, al ver eso, Rina uso un hechizo de magia y su arco, y trató de atacarla, pero se le interpuso en su camino Holy, quien la atacó con magia y evitó con agilidad unas trampas para acercarse y darle en el rostro, para después usar su arma, la cual no identificó, pero la sacó de la arena al igual que Shadow, pero Dark, viendo qu estaba ocupado se deshizo fácilmente de Lilypad y Comet.

-Holy: oye! *molesto* ya veras!

-Flygon: si, será sencillo hacerla caer *creando una ventisca*

-Lady Luxur: no se confíen chicos *usando su espada*

-Flygon: *cayendo en una trampa* agh! *liberándose*

Dark sacó su espada y la uso varias veces para sacar las trampas que le ponían en el camino, pero igual uso su forma de Knife y luego la de Angel, la intermedia, para atacar desde distintos ángulos, logrando al fin, después de un rato quitar de la arena a Flygon, intentó acercarse a Luxur, pero no podía y Holy era muy escurridizo, casi imposible atacar, pero no se rendía y cuando se le agotó el tiempo, solo uso su forma normal pero se ocultó y se defendió, ya que al no haber obstáculos no podía moverse casi.

-Holy: es todo Angel? *burlón*

-Dark: ya veras Blade, aun no acabo *oculta y pensando*

-Holy: pues yo creo que si *riéndose ligeramente* corriente de viento!

-Lady Luxur: agh, * facepalm * idiota

Holy Blade no supo a que se refería, hasta que de repente escuchó un grito de guerra y entonces, al voltearse, miró a Dark, quien estaba en modo Deidad, el más poderoso de los tres, y con una soga mágica y su espada, lo ató después de golpearlo y cortarle un poco tanto la crin como su cola y destrozarle a jirones su cazadora, llevándolo literalmente como capullo fuera de la arena, dejando a los espectadores bastante impresionados, pero aun faltaba Lady Luxur, la cual se mantuvo fuera de su alcance todo el tiempo, y solo atacaba con mucha calma cuando estaba casi agotada, (jeje, cool).

-Lady Luxur: te rindes? *calmada*

-Deidad: claro que no armada *enojada*

-Lady Luxur: no veo que sigas con fuerzas *sin emoción alguna*

(El réferi trata de anunciar como va la pelea pero Lady Luxur se lo impide)

-Deidad: ...

-Lady Luxur: y bien Deidad? *bostezando*

En un acto desesperado Deidad ignora las trampas y sin usar su arma se abalanza tras ella con todas sus fuerzas y su magia al máximo, pero sin si quiera moverse ella activó un campo de su armadura que lo único que hizo fue tirarla de lado y entonces guardó a rompecraneos, y la empezó a azotar sin piedad mientras extendía unos vectores invisibles(brazos saliendo de su espalda), y absorbía sus conocimientos, dejándoselos en su mente, pero copiando los datos en la suya propia, Celestia bastante interesada en ella, tratando de saber pero no le dejó, y entonces cuando acabó el réferi anunció al ganador.

-Réferi: el ganador es el quipo de viento! *soplando su silbato*

-ReynaDraki: ay cielos, quien es ella? *murmurando*

-Réferi: y mientras se recuperan anunciemos a los de el ultimo combate de este día! *apuntando a el tablón de anuncios* y... ya esta!

**equipo** **hielo vs equipo trueno**

-ReynaDraki: nos toca chicos *viendo a su equipo*

-Luis: e-enserio? *nervioso* ay cielos...

ReynaDraki trata de calmarlo pero en eso llega Frozen y burlona, lo empuja mientras llega una figura encapuchada y se la quita con ademán aburrido, dejando ver unos ojos verdes, pelaje blanco y crin rubia, con una cutie Mark de una bola de energía, una unicornio que solamente se va con un alicornio negro y charlan mientras el equipo trueno se organiza y salen a la pista 5 mins después, serios.

-Réferi: y aquí están, primero quipo trueno!

**EQUIPO TRUENO:**

**1.- Luis Thunderpick: un pegaso de pelaje azul eléctrico, crin de color gris, ojos de color azul eléctrico también y adornos algo punk en sus alas y en sus patas, su melena un recorte algo rebelde y una cutie Mark de un rayo y de una lanza, ya que esa era su arma preferida.**

**2.- ReynaDraki: alicornio de pelaje azul claro, crin azul cian, ojos blancos, cutie Mark de una galaxia, muy poderosa y de 10,000 años de edad, amiga de slayer66 y usa una lanza.**

**3.- Clear Light: de crin rosa, cutie Mark de una bola de luz y pelaje blanco, le encanta llevar alegría a los demás y es en parte cyborg, como su hija por un ataque a su reino Farylis hace más de 500 años atrás, usa cualquier arma qu le guste pero más la magia.**

**4.- Super Star Angel: alicornio de pelaje café oscuro, ojos rojos, crin dorada, cutie Mark de una estrella y usa cuchillas, aunque puede cambiar de arma, hija de Dark Angel.**

**5.-Vengance Soul: un alter alicornio, modificado repetidas veces, gabardina azul, etc.**

-Réferi: y ahora el equipo de hielo! *emocionado*

**EQUIPO DE HIELO:**

**1.- Jaqueline Angel: Una alicornio de crin blanca, ojos azules claros, pelaje azul claro y cutie Mark de una bola de nieve adornada con un lazo negro, usa a veces armas de hielo además de su magia, es idéntica a su padre de carácter y no conoce el fracaso, pero si el miedo.**

**2.- Chaoxi: alicornio de pelaje negro, crin de luna menguante, ojos azul marino, crin de color rojo fuego y es de 1600 años, menor qu ReynaDraki, no se sabe su arma o de el.**

**3.- Lika Laifayson: yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes, crin rubia, cutie Mark de una bola de energía, y de arma algo asi como un cetro, experta en magia.**

**4.- Frozen: unicornio azul cristalino (hembra) con crin y cola blancas como la nieve, cutie Mark de un orbe azul marino con una estrella de nieve y su arma es una lanza de doble punta, puede congelar lo que sea con la punta, pero solo la punta de abajo.**

**5. Que la fuerza esté con usted: un unicornio con armadura, misterioso y nadie lo conoce.**

-Réferi: que comience la batalla! *soplando su silbato*

Todos los combatientes pasan a la arena y entonces el réferi se fue de la arena, Lady Luxur se puso muy atenta al momento de que anunciaron a Sit Vis Vobiscum como parte del equipo hielo, al parecer después de tantas búsquedas sin éxito finalmente pudo dar con el, se acomodo mejor en su asiento mientras discretamente con su cuerno activaba unas trampas destinadas a que el fuera el ganador.

(_jeje, al fin te tengo Sit) _pensó, ufana de si misma

-Frozen: los caballeros primero? *divertida*

-Luis: agh, ya veras niña *serio* perderás!

-Lika: hmp! difícil, pero...vamos a averiguarlo *sacando su cetro*

-ReynaDraki: dejen de hablar y actúen *usando su magia*

-Clear: tormenta de trueno ! *lanzando su ataque*

Apenas tuvieron tiempo d apartarse cuando Clear lanzó con fuerza su ataque, solo le pasó rozando a Jaqueline, quien se defendió con una tormenta de hielo, Chaoxi uso sus dones para lanzarles a una trampa, pero en lugar de caer ellos, el mismo fue presa de la trampa, por lo que quedó descalificado, mientras que Star usaba su arma para atacar a Jaqueline, tomándola desprevenida y sacándola de la arena, por lo qu ahora solo quedaban 3 del equipo hielo y aun los 5 del equipo de trueno. Luis, arriesgándose un poco, hizo una finta a la derecha, y aunque le salió bien a último momento calculó mal y Lika lo sacó de la arena valiéndose de un truco que era de copias hechas con hielo pero reales.

-ReynaDraki: ya verán ustedes! *lanzándose al ataque*

-Sit: no lo creo Reyna *serio*

-Frozen: ey, menos charla! *usa su lanza*

Al oir sus quejas entonces Clear se lanzó al ataque y se enredó en varias trampas, pero cada qu trataba de usar su magia le salía peor, ya que las sogas y flechas le apuntaban más y más, por lo que se vio obligada a usar sus cuchillas de sus cascos delanteros y entonces casi pierde cuando le lanzaron varios ataques combinados a la vez, pero con mucho esfuerzo consiguió quedar en pie y aun dentro de allí.

-Frozen: c-como? *sorprendida*

-Clear: ya lo ves niña? *sonriente*

-Frozen: no me digas niña! *se lanza al ataque*

-ReynaDraki: ay que ridículo *la detiene*

Sit, mientras tanto no hacia ningún movimiento, sino que solo las observaba mientras sentía una extraña sensación, como si lo estuvieran observando para atacarlo, por lo que estaba en alerta máxima, en eso mediante un gran ataque Frozen es derrotada por Clear y ya solo quedaba el, solo que no le sorprendió para nada, es más, ya se lo esperaba, más aun asi sacó su espada de arma biológica y espero.

-Sit: solo pierden el tiempo chicas *susurrando*

-ReynaDraki: veremos Sit, veremos *preparada*

-Clear: no será fácil, pero... lo haremos *sonriendo*

-Sit: ok, ataquen con todo *invitándolas*

Al escuchar su invitación de inmediato atacan, pero el simplemente se hace a un lado y espera hasta tenerlas muy cerca, luego en un movimiento muy veloz hace un hechizo que le permite detener momentáneamente el tiempo y entonces las derrota a ambas en un muy veloz movimiento, dejándolos con la boca abierta e inclinándose respetuosamente mientras sale de la arena con paso lento y seguro.

-Réferi: y gana el equipo hielo! *soplando su silbato* por hoy son todas las rondas, pero mañana serán las últimas tres, la tercera definirá al ganador!

Entonces se acercó a ReynaDraki y le susurró al oído los resultados que habían salido y como iban a acomodarlo todo, al igual de que como iban a llevarlo los que no ganaron, echándoles un vistazo a todos los equipos de reojo, tras seguir discutiendo por unos minutos más, suspiro un poco y luego volvió a la arena, pensando en Lady Luxur Anul y en su sorprendente parecido con Sit Vis Vobiscum, casi parecían gemelos o, en todo caso, ella era la contraparte femenina de Sit, situándose en el medio de la arena y mirando a los que estaban en el palco, o sea la audiencia a la espera de su silencio.

Al ser observados, de inmediato los murmullos qu se habían levantado cuando se fue volvieron a quedar en el olvido, Lady Luxur, al ver que Celestia se acercaba a ella para hablarle y tal vez algo más de inmediato cerró sus ojos y pronunció un corto pero poderoso hechizo que la sacó de allí, justo cuando la princesa estaba a su lado, la cual se sacudió la crin, algo confundida por todo, pero no le dio importancia y regresó a su asiento con su hermana Luna, quien miraba de reojo a Dark y a ReynaDraki, sospechando de que ambas estaban en una relación con un mismo semental, según ella era prohibido, pero no sabia, y mientras tanto en el tablero aparecen los nombres de los siguientes equipos finalistas.

**1.- Equipo fuego**

**2.- Equipo Tierra**

**3.- Equipo Hielo**

Y acto seguido la siguiente ronda:

**Equipo Fuego vs Equipo Viento**

-Réferi: y esto es el resultado mis amigos!

(_ugh, tendré que competir) _se quejaba Lilypad, agotada

(_bueno, asi me enfrentare con Gunsmith) _se dijo Holy, ansioso

(_me importa poco, estoy embarazada) _pensó angustiada Mili

El acomodo había quedado asi debido a que el ganador de esa ronda se enfrentaría al equipo hielo y el que ganara sería el que recibiría un premio especial, al final el Réferi terminó de dar sus anuncios y despidió a todos, yéndose el de inmediato apenas terminó de hablar, ciertamente muchos hablaban sobre esa tal Lady Luxur, o como sea, mientras al igual pensaban en ese tal Sit Vis Vobiscum y en que ambos se parecían demasiado entre si, más parecían gemelos o contrapartes, se fueron de inmediato a sus casas, ya que ya era de noche, excepto los MAPS y algunas princesas rezagadas de por allí.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron solos, asi que, cuando se dieron cuenta de inmediato se sonrojaron y se apresuraron a salir de la arena, Gunsmith, aprovechando que tanto Mili, Soul y los otros no estaban, se acercó sigilosamente a ReynaDraki y con su casco le pellizco sutilmente el flanco, haciendo que se sobresaltara y que los MAPS, que estaban adelante se dieran la vuelta y la miraran, extrañados, a lo que se sonrojó y trotó aun más rápido, escuchando la risa de Dark y Gunsmith a sus espaldas, prometiendo vengarse cuando pudiera, teletransportandolos a los dos y a si misma a Magic Hill a descansar.

-Luis: apúrense chicas! *viendo a Andrómeda y a Ariadna*

-Andrómeda: agh no seas asi Thunderpick *seria*

-Ariadna: oigan no peleen otra vez *tímida*

(en eso Vicarl se va por unos días y Novus se acerca a Andrómeda)

-Novus: ey Andri, y la canción de ayer? *interesado*

-Andrómeda: *contenta* ah pues ya me la se, si quieres te enseño! *volando con el*

Ariadna, al ver que ellos dos se habían ido se acercó a Luis y quiso saber porque ella, o sea, Andrómeda y Luis no se llevaban bien, el claramente lo recordaba, pero no quiso decirle, Ariadna parecía que iba a decir algo más pero en su lugar cerró su boca y lo acompaño, para su sorpresa, agarrada de su casco derecho, sin darse cuenta de una figura, un pegaso, de 14 años de edad, con una armadura similar a la de Lady Luxur Anul y una sonrisa en sus labios, al fin la había encontrado, solo debía esperar para poder hablar con ella sin que nadie interfiriera, el tiempo apremiaba y aun faltaba muchísimo por superar.

-?: al fin, Lady Luxur esta aquí *contenta*

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Chapter 14: torneo parte 2

**Me castigaron la laptop y no pude escribir antes, mil disculpas, escribiré los datos de nuevos OC's, cuidado, porque es muy extenso, asi que vayan buscando refresco y algo para acompañarlo algunas papas, de acuerdo? jeje, gracias, comenten y sigue el torneo, eh?.**

**Nombre: Señora Ditzy Ranul**

**ojos: cristalinos**

**Pegasus drizzel**

**Edad: 14 años de edad (inmortal)**

**Pelaje: verde jade**

**Crin: color violeta (tres tonos)**

**CM: varios diamantes**

**Historia: **

**Ella proviene de una dimensión muy diferente a las demás, en ella los ponis pueden hablar cualquier idioma con solo tocar con su cuerno o su casco si eran pegasos la frente del otro poni del cual deseaban saber su idioma, hubo algunos pegasos sobre todo, que creían que ese conocimiento y sus dones podían usarlos para alzarse sobre todas las antiguas familias, por lo que varias veces intentaron iniciar una rebelión, pero todas fueron opacadas por la familia real, es decir, la familia Ranul, que era la familia que gobernaba esa dimensión desde su castillo, allí vivían todos sus miembros, los cuales eran pegasos sin excepción. Y al igual que el poder del idioma podían caminar erguidos debido a que su esqueleto era de Vibranium puro, y llevaban ropa, ya que se sentían de cierta manera algo expuestos y avergonzados.**

**La familia Ranul, que comerciaba sus dones, tenia contacto y buenas relaciones con la familia Fides, la familia Vil y la familia Anul, esta última era la más cercana a ellos debido a que se dedicaban a casi lo mismo, pero con algunas diferencias muy notables. Daryl, la reina, y Faryl, ansiaban con muchas ganas un hijo, ya fuera macho o hembra, pero Daryl era estéril, asi que poco a poco fueron perdiendo las esperanzas de poder heredar sus dones a alguien de su familia, más Lady Nyx, la matriarca de la familia Anul, en uno de sus viajes adquirió un hechizo capaz de crear la fertilidad, fuera cual fuera el problema, y viajó hasta su castillo a ayudarle, y poco tiempo después Daryl dio a luz a una hermosa pegaso a la cual decidió llamar Ditzy, Ditzy Ranul, la cuidaban mucho y hacían celebraciones magnificas en cada cumpleaños suyo, lo que, lejos de crearle malos hábitos, la enseñó a los buenos modales y a ser una buena princesa, como asi lo estipulaban sus ancestros, y sus propios padres.**

**Sus padres la instruyeron em magia y a lo que se dedicaban desde hace generaciones apenas cumplió los 13 años de edad, pero que en alicornio eran en realidad 130 años de edad, aun asi la consideraban lo bastante madura para aprender de lo que se dedicaban. Aprendía muy rápido y se sentían muy orgullosos de ella, logrando que fuera más inteligente y sabia que los dos juntos, asi como de poderosa tanto de magia como de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y otras habilidades que le fueron enseñando. Aunque le llegaban muchos pretendientes nunca les hizo caso ni se interesó por ninguno, y en lugar de eso se dedicó oficialmente al negocio de la familia, estableciendo contacto con las otras familias, y en especial llegó a hacerse amiga de la primogénita Anul: Nyx, idéntica a su madre, aunque también de la hermana menor, la cual se llamaba Lyx, se querían mucho y jugaban en incontables ocasiones, pero no por mucho.**

**Llegó a ser testigo de las peleas y más tarde de las guerras entre las familias, igualmente de la muerte de los Fides y de la familia de Nyx, pero antes de que pudiera hablar con ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, su familia tampoco de salvo, ya que una chica, Aracne Vil, se enteró de que hacían comercio con los otros y de inmediato los exterminó, ella se salvó solamente porque en ese momento no se encontraba y nadie, o eso creía, sabia de que viajaba entre dimensiones desconocidas, creó una armadura propia y que le ayudara a poder defenderse y pelear sin perder nunca, y una diadema con un cristal muy poderoso en su frente, la cual no se quitaba nunca. Nunca volvió a ser la misma, odia la venganza y los sentimientos negativos, es seria, y parece adulta, pero en realidad es solo una niña.**

**Armadura:**

**Hecha de Vibranium asi como su esqueleto, hecha igual por ella misma y si alguien que tenga malas intenciones la toca sale disparado a varios metros de distancia, con bordes cortantes y conserva o deja salir la temperatura, consistencia de las escamas de un kirin.**

**Magia:**

**De luz, elemental, dimensional y capaz de alterar la realidad.**

**Arma:**

**_Contracorriente_****, una espada especial, hecha de uranio y otros metales muy peligrosos, si te corta con ella te inyecta el metal en la sangre y sin antídoto mueres en minutos. Igualmente infecta el sistema nervioso y la medula ósea.**

**Habilidades:**

**caminar erguida, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, magia, saber mil idiomas**

**General:**

**Sonríe mostrando todos los dientes, aunque no siempre, es directa y nunca teme decir la verdad aunque duela, tiene un tatuaje marcado de un diamante en su mejilla derecha, algo que a veces asusta a algunos, nunca miente, siempre es reservada y sin emoción alguna en su rostro, puede matar sin vacilar si es estrictamente necesario, sino le perdona la vida pero le quita la capacidad de hablar y de igual forma absorbe su magia si es unicornio.**

**Frases comunes:**

**1.- ¨conoces a las princesas? ¨ :cuando habla con algún ciudadano**

**2.- ¨Ey!, cual es tu problema?¨: si lastiman a alguien sin razón**

**3.-¨Déjamelo a mi¨: si tienen un problema muy complicado**

**4.- ¨podrás con esto, yo creo en ti¨: cuando encomienda una misión riesgosa a alguien.**

**5.- ¨Los torneos no son lo mío¨: si la invitan a participar a alguno**

**Curiosidades:**

**parece hecha de cristal**

**no soporta estar lejos de su espada**

**El incomoda la interroguen**

**Se relaja en agua fría**

**Le tiemblan sus alas si se asusta**

**Nombre: Lady Luxur Anul (señorita lujuria Luna)**

**Especie: unicornio**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Ojos: cristalinos**

**Crin: azul noche**

**Pelaje: amarillo**

**CM: un reloj de arena a la mitad**

**Historia:**

**Su familia, los Anul, eran todos sin excepción unicornios inmortales, de gran talento y con quienes compartían más a lo que se dedicaban era la familia Ranul, solo lo hacían para beneficio de todos y buscaban siempre volverse más sabios y poderosos, de su propia dimensión viajaban a otras dimensiones y de esas dimensiones al pasado, presente y futuro de la misma, pero solo viajaban al futuro cuando eran casos extremos, ya que si se equivocaban podían crear una paradoja extremadamente peligrosa y borrar ponis y acontecimientos igual de importantes del pasado con eso. Específicamente se dedicaban a enmendar errores del pasado y recolectar hechizos antiguos y caídos en el olvido.**

**Generalmente se hacían cargo de eso los sementales mientras las hembras se quedaban en casa a criar a sus hijos y a guardar la casa en general, pero un día llego una yegua llamada Nyx Luxur, quien se casó con el que en ese entonces era el patriarca de la familia y desde entonces tanto hembras como machos ayudaban al negocio familiar en cuanto cumplían la mayoría de edad, alrededor de los 16 y 18 años. Aunque no faltaban los miembros envidiosos o codiciosos que trataban de salirse con la suya y comercializar con los malvados, solo queriendo ganar dinero y fama, algo que no toleraban los Anul y fueron encerrados y despojados de su magia, asi como todo tipo de contacto con los comerciantes.**

**La familia Vil, en especial la primogénita se empezó a dar cuenta de que ya no les mandaban hechizos antiguos ni valiosos, sino por el contrario, medianamente valiosos y medio actuales, por lo que creyó que solo se los querían quedar para si mismos, la familia Fides ya tenia sus propios problemas, por lo que decidió no meterse en eso. Nyx, la primogénita de la familia Anul, desde los 15 años decidió hacer, como precaución y a espaldas de su familia, una armadura que le ayudara a potenciar su magia, tardó 1 año entero en hacerla, y cuando su familia se enteró entraron en pánico y más tarde en cólera e intentaron destruirla, ya que el fin de la armadura era entregársela a los Vil como símbolo de paz, y no querían eso, ya que se harían más poderosos que ellos y solo los iban a perjudicar más a todos los Anul.**

**La discusión duró dos días enteros, y al tercer día, mientras Nyx defendía la armadura literalmente con todo lo que sabia de magia, una figura encapuchada se le acercó disimuladamente y le inyectó en el cuello una poderosa toxina de una araña ya extinta en esa dimensión, lo que alteró su percepción, asi como su mente, haciendo que matara a toda su familia, y que el virus de la toxina se expandiera a toda su dimensión, lo que hizo que muy pronto todos se mataran y no quedara nadie, solo se salvó ella, quien, al pasarse los efectos de la toxina vio lo que había hecho con mucho horror y culpa, se puso su armadura y antes que cualquier otra cosa desapareció de allí para ya jamás volver, no al menos en unas décadas o milenios, dependiendo de su nuevo propósito: el cual era encontrar todas las batallas y torneos que hubiera, participar en ellos y adquirir sabiduría y conocimientos.**

**Apenas llegó a otra dimensión, la más cercana que hubiera, la cual era Asgard, se encontró con los entonces jóvenes Odin y Thorun, aprendió mucho de su cultura y un día se encontró con una mina de un cristal irrompible y mágico, de la cual creó una espada capaz de romper cualquier tipo de material y a quien fuera, excepto el oro, con el cual se hizo una funda y la colgó en su cintura, completando asi su armadura, se despidió de ellos y llegó a una Equestria, en la cual, espiando en unos matorrales, vio a un unicornio similar a ella de armadura, del cual nunca supo su nombre, pero si advirtió que se trataba de un Fides, tal vez el último de ellos, no contó con que la estaban vigilando, pues aun era inexperta en esa magia y una figura, la misma que le inyectó la toxina, la atacó, dejándole el cuerpo y la cara marcados con cicatrices, a lo cual se puso una máscara y se fue, nunca volviéndolo a ver.**

**Armadura:**

**hecha por ella misma, ligera, capaz de permitirle hacer movimientos especiales, puede viajar en el tempo y cambiarlo sin que haya consecuencias nefastas.**

**Arma:**

_**Rompecraneos,**_ **una espada hecha de cristal, irrompible, puede romper lo que sea y a quien sea, menos el oro, su funda esta hecha de eso, la plata ionizada es su especialidad.**

**Magia:**

**elemental, de luz, de tiempo y otras.**

**Habilidades:**

**pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, absorber conocimientos, magia, paciente, sigilosa, veloz y sabe el arte del chi, o sea, los puntos débiles del cuerpo. Por su armadura soporta cortes y golpes de cualquier tipo, incluyendo hechizos poderosos.**

**Curiosidades:**

**nunca se quita su armadura**

**su espada la hizo pensando en Sit**

**Se relaja en agua caliente**

**puede replegar su armadura y máscara**

**come solo cosas saladas**

**si se excita su armadura vibra**

**conoce a todos, pero nadie la conoce**

**Cojea:**

**¨nunca dejes de creer en ti ni en los demás¨(lema familiar)**

**¨Pelea bien, sin temor¨ (lema personal)**

**¨la valentía siempre vencerá¨ (lema de batalla)**

**¨vigila lo que dices, pueden usarlo en tu contra (lema de su madre)**

**¨solo siente miedo cuando vayas a morir¨ (lema de su padre)**

**Secretos y debilidades:**

**1.- lanza un polvo que borra la memoria**

**2.- le teme a las arañas**

**3.- si ama a alguien nunca le hará daño**

**Es muy largo cierto? *risas* jeje, ahora si, sin mas, el capítulo:**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Capítulo 14: torneo parte 2**

(POV general)

*en una habitación del castillo de Magic Hill*

Como el torneo se había terminado casi que a las 10 de la noche y aun asi se entretuvieron dando los anuncios y hablando entre si antes de por fin irse a sus casas, ReynaDraki, Dark y Gunsmith se acostaron en una sola cama los tres, no sin antes cenar algo ligero y de consentirse entre si, dándose una ducha los tres y luego Dark y ReynaDraki con Gunsmith por separado, y finalmente acicalándose las plumas y acostándose, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose en el acto. Pero ReynaDraki no durmió muy en paz, debido a las visiones y sueños que la aquejaban desde que Mili se embarazó de sus gemelos.

Después de 10 horas de sueño ambas princesas se despertaron al mismo tiempo, ya que tenían algo de hambre y deseaban darse otro baño, por lo que se turnaron para que mientras una iba por la comida la otra se balaba y cuando la que se había bañado acababa, le tocaba a la otra y mientras ella preparaba la comida, con los ingredientes que trajeron de la cocina, comiendo con muchas ganas y mirando de reojo y con bastante diversión a Gunsmith, quien dormía profundamente en la cama y de vez en cuando murmurando palabras o incluso nombres de ponis, en especial de ellas dos, Dark, aun algo excitada de la otra vez, se quitó el hechizo de sus ubres y le hizo una seña muda a ReynaDraki, divertida.

ReynaDraki, sin falta, entendió a que se refería su amiga, asi que hizo lo mismo que ella y luego acomodaron la habitación con un hechizo insonoro y con velas aromáticas, perfumaron las sábanas y acomodaron el desorden que causaron cuando se levantaron y sigilosamente se fueron acercando a la cama, y lo rodearon, cuidando de no hacer ruido, y entonces se peinaron sus largas crines, y colas, para que no les estorbaran, agarrando una última fruta y devorándola lentamente, se subieron a la cama, juntándose de forma que sus alas se tocaban y se colocaron encima de Gunsmith, lentamente bajando sus ubres hasta que, en un vaivén lento, comienzan a frotar sus ubres en su rostro, despertándolo.

-Gunsmith: *siente algo en su cara* mmm... es muy suave, se siente como las ubres de dos yeguas hermosas *abriendo sus ojos*

-ReynaDraki: buenos días amor *frotándose más*

-Dark: dormiste bien? *sonriendo y aumentando el vaivén*

-Gunsmith: si mis amores *sonriendo y jugando con las ubres de ambas*

-ReynaDraki: mmm...oh, adoro tus juegos *gimiendo*

-Dark: sigue, sigue *agitando su respiración*

-Gunsmith: son suaves y se ven jugosos mis princesas *apretando los pezones*

-Dark: *produce leche* oh, s-soy muy sensible ahí

-ReynaDraki: jeje, mmm... asi amor *produce leche*

-Gunsmith: *toma su leche*, mmm, deliciosa como la recuerdo

-ReynaDraki: si, disfrútala *agitando sus alas*

-Dark: totalmente...agh... *gime y lo acaricia con su casco*

En esos momentos el castillo ya estaba bastante activo, las winx habían querido pasearse por ahí, pero como les dijeron que la reina estaba ocupada, decidieron visitar los alrededores mientras una unicornio de nombre Nita, vigilaba las habitaciones del castillo, sonrió, mientras escuchaba a su querida hermana, en realidad ella no era otra sino NitaDraki, la hermana menor de ReynaDraki, oculta por ella cuando Celestia atacó en busca de las herederas de EmperatrizDraki, su hermana se había casado en secreto con Gunsmith, al igual que Dark, era legal por ella, pero nadie más lo sabia, y siguió escuchando.

-Gunsmith: *mirada lujuriosa* hacemos el amor?

-Ambas: si, por favor! *impacientes, meneando las caderas*

-Gunsmith: de acuerdo *lame la flor de Dark mientras masajea la de Reyna*

-Dark: Asi se con d ... Arquea *

-ReynaDraki: *se abre de piernas* ahí...si...no pares

(_es un dios sexual, maravilloso) _pensaba Reyna, extasiada

(_oh, me alegra habérmele declarado) _se decía Dark, contenta.

-Gunsmith: *mete su lengua en la flor de Dark al igual que su casco en la flor de Reyna*

-Dark: Oh Armero! * Ladea la cabeza *

-ReynaDraki: si, soy tu reina, hazme el amor! *solloza de placer*

-Gunsmith: las amo *les da un beso*

-Ambas: *corresponden el beso con fuerza* y nosotras a ti igual

-Gunsmith: Córranse el ordeño * *

En realidad desde hacia ya varios minutos qu tanto Dark como ReynaDraki se sentían a punto de correrse por las atenciones tan minuciosas que Gunsmith les daba, y aun no podían creer como era que lograba darles placer a ambas con esa maestría, pero les encantaba, desde el mismo instante en que Dark volvió a sentir el calor de un cuerpo contra el suyo, y ReynaDraki por primera vez compartía cama con alguien que no fuera su hermana NitaDraki, no querían que parara pero la necesidad de sentir su boca lamiendo sus jugos era más fuerte, asi que cerraron los ojos y se entregaron al placer absoluto.

-ReynaDraki: a...a la orden...ahhh! *corriéndose en gran cantidad*

-Dark: si...claro...ngh! *corriéndose también*

-Gunsmith: ticos juguitos de princesas *saboreando los jugos de ambas*

-Dark: para ti...amor *jadeando*

-ReynaDraki: si, es todo... tuyo *imitándola y estirando sus alas*

-Gunsmith: gracias, son deliciosas *aun saboreándolo*

(_madre mía, son algo adictivos) _pensaba Gunsmith, excitado

(_oh...me pregunto que seguirá) _pensaba con incitación Dark

Afuera, la mañana avanzaba con más ganas, y los habitantes de Magic Hill comenzaban a despertar para hacer sus actividades diarias, Soul sabia que ReynaDraki sabia mucho de Mili, ya que prácticamente había sido ella la que reemplazó sus partes cuando era apenas una potrilla de 6 años de edad, y aunque logró burlar a NitaDraki, no consiguió entrar a la habitación, y por la ventana alcanzó a ver a una unicornio con capucha, lo cual se le hizo algo sospechoso, asi que decidió seguir a la unicornio primero, abriendo sus alas en toda su envergadura y saltando desde la ventana, sobresaltando a NitaDraki.

-Dark: gracias y de nada *sonrojada*

-ReynaDraki: y ahora? *sonriente*

-Gunsmith: denme placer *intercambiando lugares*

-ReynaDraki: claro *lamiendo su cuello*

-Dark: Si, por supuesto *succiona su miembro*

-Gunsmith: *ladea la cabeza y gime* ahhh!, eso se siente bien

-Dark: y se pone mejor *succiona su miembro y acaricia sus testículos con su casco*

-ReynaDraki: gracias *succiona y lengüetea su cuello*

-Gunsmith: ahhh! se siente bien

-Dark: y se pone mejor *succiona su miembro y acaricia sus testículos con su casco*  
>-ReynaDraki: gracias amor *lame y succiona su torso*<p>

-Gunsmith: me siento en el cielo *cerrando los ojos*

No se arrepentía de haber escogido a ambas princesas, una de ellas realmente era una reina pero se hacia pasar por princesa, por esposas, aun tenia sus dudas respecto a como iba a reaccionar Celestia, e incluso los otros, cuando supieran que estaba casado con las dos, le inspiraba desconfianza en especial la tal Andrómeda Ponicienza, ya que sus ojos parecían reflejar algo de maldad, no lo demostraba, y además era muy rencorosa y vengativa si quería, por eso aun no estaba listo para revelar que estaban en una relación, prefería esperar un poco, y entonces ya, anunciarlo, como Mili y Soul, exactamente.

-ReynaDraki: oh Gunsmith *le deja un chupon en el cuello*

-Dark: *aumenta el ritmo* disfrútalo

-Gunsmith: me voy a venir *sintiendo próximo el orgasmo*

-Ambas: vente, no te contengas.

-Gunsmith: "se vino en ellas cubriéndolas de su liquido" ahhhh!

-Dark: mmm...delicioso *lo recoge con su casco y lo lame*

-Reyna: si, deicioso semen de pegaso, rica semilla *saboreándolo*

-Gunsmith: "las besa mientras masajea las ubres de ambas"

Por un momento ReynaDraki y Dark se sintieron extrañas con el semen de su amado esposo en su cuerpo, pero luego intercambiaron miradas y con ayuda de la otra s quitaron el semen del cuerpo y lo lamieron todo, sin dejar una sola gota, hasta que estuvieron limpias y luego volvieron a cambiar de posición, quedando ellas dos sobre la cama, y Gunsmith encima de las dos, mirándolas con amor, ternura y lujuria, lo que hizo que se sonrojaran al máximo, cuanto lo amaban, con toda su alma y ser.

-Dark: Oh ... mmm ... si ... * se Arquea *

-Reyna: eso, complace a tus princesas.. *jadea*

-Gunsmith: "succiona las de dark y masajea las de Reyna"

-Dark: si, si! *mece sus caderas* me siento en el cielo

-Reyna: mmm...continua *guiando su casco*

-Gunsmith: mis princesas hacen una rica leche *admirando sus ubres*

-Ambas: y nuestro principe hace buena semilla *viendo su miembro*

En tanto, la mañana había avanzado un poco más, NitaDraki ya había cambiado un poco de puesto y en ese momento hablaba con una de las winx, Aracne, la chica parecida a la viuda negra, pero que tenia realmente 8 patas, como una araña, pero los ocultaba de forma que, en su forma equina, solo eran 4 las que estaban a la vista, le parecía alguien interesante, al igual que las otras chicas, aunque ciertamente sentía qu algo malo iba a pasar, lo cual la ponía bastante nerviosa, trataba de hacer caso omiso a esa sensación, pero conforme pasaban las horas solo lo sentía en aumento, a lo mejor era el torneo, por la ventana vio el sol y supo qu eran casi las 10 de la mañana y el torneo iniciaba a las 3 de la tarde.

-Gunsmith: las amo mas que nunca *besándolas*

-Dark: Si ...

-Reyna: ...lo sabemos amor

-Gunsmith: *succiona las de reyna y masajea las de dark*

-Reyna: *pelizca los senos y se arquea*

-Dark: si! *suelta un poco de leche*

-Gunsmith: denme leche como su bebe *puchero*

Sin poder evitarlo ambas sonrieron y entonces volvieron a cambiar de posición, pero antes se acicalaron las plumas de sus alas y se retocaron sus peinados, quitándose el sudor de los cuerpos con un hechizo y quedando como antes de iniciar, alzándose sobre el, y poniendo un pezón erecto en su boca, uno de Dark y otro de ReynaDraki, apretándolos y dándole leche, amando la sensación de sentir su boca alrededor del pezón y sintiendo la leche llenar la boca de Gunsmith, escuchando como les decía, luego de un rato, como amaba su leche, a lo que, en medio del éxtasis le respondieron que no dejara de amarla y escuchando de vuelta la pregunta de como habían obtenido la capacidad de dar leche materna.

- Dark: ya tuve 5 hijos *sonríe*

-Reyna: magia *mirada traviesa*

-Gunsmith: como que magia? me explicas? *curioso y extrañado*

(_ay, no quiero recordar eso) _pensó, angustiada

-Reyna: mi madre... *llora u poco* me enseño de niña por si queria embarazarme sin necesidad de un semental, yo tenia en ese entonces alrededor de unos 14 años, o sea 140 en alicornio.

-Gunsmith: como? me lo cuentas en un flashback? *aun sin entender*

-Reyna: claro, presta atención *recordando*...

_Flashback ..._

_Una ReynaDraki de 14 años corre por el castillo de canterlot mientras su hermanita NitaDraki corre tras ella y en eso su madre la llama a su cuarto, extrañada, se transforma en humana y corre con rapidez hasta que llega y sus padres estaban en el cuarto, bueno, su madre, su padre estaba en el bosque Everfree_  
><em>-emperatrisdraki: hija, es hora de que te diga algo<em>  
><em>-Reyna: que cosa mami? *curiosa*<em>  
><em>-Emperatriz: si un dia no puedes contenerte y llega tu periodo puedes quedar embarazada tu sola<em>  
><em>Reyna se sorprendio muchisimo ante lo dicho con su madre, mas porque su mejor amiga celestia no podia hacer eso y porque no conocía hechizo alguno capaz de lograr lo qu le decía, pero su madre había sido la primera alicornio sobre Equestria, asi que mejor no dijo nada más y escuchó atentamente.<em>  
><em>-Reyna: y como? *se mira las ubres*<em>  
><em>-Emperatriz: *le dice el hechizo* es muy simple, temo por ti hija, por eso lo hago, y por nita, creo que discord pronto atacara y querra tenerlas a las dos, nunca confies de nadie, ok? *preocupada*<em>  
><em>-Reyna: ok mami *la abraza*<em>

Fin del flashback...

-Gunsmith: wow, como se llama el hechizo? *ya entendiendo*

* -Reyna Remembering Libris Barcos

-Gunsmith: ubris Maxum? que es y que hace?

-Reyna: estimula mis ubres y hace que me excite... *dejando sus palabras en el olvido*

-Gunsmith: oh, buen hechizo sexual *murmurando para si mismo*

-Reyna: y sirve mucho *animándose*

Por un momento Dark se sintió triste de que se hubieran enfrascado ellos solos en una conversación, por lo que en lo que terminaban, ya que ella era educada, y sacó un libro, leyéndolo un poco y entonces anotando algunas cosas que le interesaron, como canciones nuevas, ataques, hechizos y otras cosas, pensando en las winx y en la tal lady Luxur, sonando interesada en Sit, lo que le intrigó, naturalmente, y de inmediato sacó otro cuaderno mientras la dibujaba, quedándole perfectamente, y lo admiro, pero su atención se distrajo cuando Gunsmith, esta vez, pellizcaba sus ubres y lo hacia donde le gustaba.

-Gunsmith: bien "succiona sus ubres mientras pelluzca las de dark" como estimula las ubres?

-Dark: justo ahí Gunsmith... *sujetando su casco*

-Reyna: la producción de leche... aahh * gemidos *

-Gunsmith: amo las ubres que hacen leche *excitándolas*

-Reyna: es hermoso *sonriendo*

-Dark: *lame su vientre* si

-Gunsmith: no me quiero separar de ustedes

Ambas al escuchar lo que les dijo, le dieron un beso cada una, mientras sonreían con dulzura y le contestaban que no lo haría jamás, poniéndolo de buen humor, a lo que Reyna acicala sus alas y Gunsmith, embriagado con mil sensaciones le pide que continúe, Dark se levanta de la cama y se va a atender sus deberes antes del torneo, sonriendo antes de esbozar una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en su ano y en su espalda baja, pero lo ignoró y se fue, en tanto Gunsmith acicalaba las plumas de Reyna y luego la penetraba de nuevo, a lo que Reyna grita de placer y lame su cuello, extasiada.

-Gunsmith: las hembras de tu familia se casan con el macho que les dan su primera vez?

-Reyna: si, asi eran las normas, mi madre estuvo con mi padre solo una vez y se casaron al mes siguiente, porque? *confundida*

-Gunsmith: pense que me aplicarias esa ley? *ahora el confundido*

-Reyna: eso quieres? *curiosa y temblando*

-Gunsmith: si no quieres no, ademas te amo y quiero mas tiempo de novios con mis dos novias

-ReynaDraki: ok, pero...si lo deseo, primero que mili tenga a sus bebés y luego...

-Gunsmith: y luego que?

-Reyna: quien sabe... *mirada traviesa*

-Gunsmith: tu y Dark son las mejores novias que he tenido

Ante ese comentario ReynaDraki se sonrojó y sonrió ampliamente, pero miró la hora y de inmediato se levantó corriendo al baño, diciendo que ya era tarde, a lo que Gunsmith, algo confundido, le preguntó para que se hacia tarde a lo que ella, desde el baño, le contestó que para el torneo, saliendo al principio en forma humana preguntándole si quería acompañarla, pero Gunsmith prefería su forma poni, le dio gusto y se volvió a transformar, pidiéndole que la acompañara a darse un baño, y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez adentro Reyna comenzó abriendo la llave del grifo, metiéndose bajo el torrente de agua, y frotándose las ubres con una esponja, causando que a Gunsmith se le endureciera su miembro y comenzara a masajeárselo, pero Reyna, ya bañada, se le acercó y le dio placer, hasta que se vino en ella y se metieron bajo el torrente de agua juntos, enjabonándose y Reyna dándole más y más placer incluso cuando ya habían salido de la regadera, charlando un poco sobre la familia antes de que Nita entrara y les dijera que ya era hora del desayuno, echándose miradas cómplices y saliendo a comer juntos.

CON LADY Luxur ...

(POV de Señora Luxur)

Yo nací para ser la mano,

para observarte, para protegerte,

o matarte en demanda,

la opción que tomé no la podía

comprender, yo tengo un lúgubre

secreto al que todos tendrían

que obedecer sin cuestionarlo.

Me he dado la vuelta entre el

honor y el verdadero amor de mi

vida, recé por ambos, pero me

fueron negados de inmediato.

¨Tantos sueños que están

rotos, y que tanto sacrifico,

valió la pena aquellos a los que

ame y tuve que dejar atrás?¨

¨Tantos años han pasado hacia

una tierra noble de mentiras,

acaso todos nuestros pecados

podrán ser perdonados?¨.

La maldición de mis poderes

es la que atormenta mi vida,

obedecer a la corona fue un

crimen siniestro y sin perdón,

mi alma fue torturada por el

amor y el dolor mismo,

seguramente hubiera escapado,

pero mi juramento me hizo

quedarme para siempre.

Me he dado la vuelta entre el

honor y el verdadero amor

de mi vida, recé por ambos

pero me fueron negados de

inmediato.

¨Tantos sueños que están

rotos, y que tanto sacrifico,

valió la pena aquellos a los que

ame y tuve que dejar atrás?¨

¨Tantos años han pasado hacia

una tierra noble de mentiras,

acaso todos nuestros pecados

podrán ser perdonados?¨.

Por favor perdónenme por la

pena, por dejarlos atrás, por

los sueños que tuve que

silenciar, es lo que nunca

llegará a ser, más aun asi

seré la manos que los sostenga,

aunque ustedes no vean que

se trata de mi, Nyx Anul.

*sonido de grillos*

-*mirando su reloj* rayos, es muy tarde! *asombrada*

La última vez que me había despertado asi de tarde fue cuando estaba en la dimensión de Equestria número 35, ayudando a una chica de nombre Lucy Phantom con su hermanastro Descent Octopus con unos asuntos pendientes que tenia con unos científicos, y luego de eso en un breve instante estaba en la _Tardis _ayudando al Doctor cuando mi espada _rompecraneos _empezó a vibrar en su funda, al igual que mi armadura se sentía caliente, lo que indicaba que había una batalla o torneo cerca, por lo que use un portal para llegar a esta Equestria, y, al ver los equipos de un torneo, como sospechaba, no tuve más que convencer al tal Arkantos de que no luchara y ponerme en su lugar, porque?, se estarán preguntando, bueno, fue principalmente porque vi el nombre de Sit Vis Vobiscum en la lista de equipos.

La última vez que recuerdo haberlo visto fue cuando estaba en un bosque, cerca de su antigua villa, toda destruida, yo estaba cerca en unos arbustos, sin mi armadura ya que me había estado dando un baño en una laguna de agua caliente, no me di cuenta de cuando una figura se me acercó y me daño de tal forma que dejó cicatrices en mi cuerpo y mi rostro, por lo que me hice una máscara, perfeccioné mi espada al ver la de Sit, y decidí ya no volver a dejar nunca más la guardia, no después de ese asunto, fue complicado, pero tuve que madurar aun más de lo que ya lo había hecho, por mi supervivencia. Ahora que recuerdo, debo de hablar con esa unicornio, como se llamaba? ah! si, Lika Laifayson de algo.

Esa unicornio me sonaba, ya recordaba un nombre como el suyo, de una yegua igual a ella, pero también con un carácter algo...como decirlo?, pues algo brusco y guerrero, como sea, el caso es que la necesitaba para saber más acerca de Milicent Stuart, la alicornio embarazada, otros podían tomar su abultamiento en el vientre como una señal de que comía de más o algo asi, pero yo conocía las señales de un embarazo a primera vista, y por su palidez y magia algo débil, no iba nada bien el asunto.

-Hola Lady, para que me quieres? *me dijeron, a mis espaldas*

De inmediato me di la vuelta y vi a Lika, precisamente pensaba en ella y aparecía, le ofrecí un asiento en mi tienda, bastante espaciosa, por magia claro y luego le ofrecí un dulce salado, mismo que declino, y se quitó la capa, sosteniendo su cetro con su magia y mirándome algo inquieta, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Lika: porque me llamaste? *volvió a preguntar*

-Yo: quiero hablar sobre Milicent Stuart *le dije, sin rodeos*

-Lika: Amarylis?, hmp...interesante *sacando una gema*

-Yo: a que te refieres con eso? *ligeramente molesta*

-Lika: yo vine aquí solo por ella y cree que soy su enemiga *bufando ligeramente*

-Yo: solo eso?, me imagino que le habrás dado razones *alzando una ceja*

-Lika: *nerviosa* eso creo, te conozco de antes? *escrutándome*

-Yo: no, creo que no, conocías a Laifay? *le pregunte en cambio*

-Lika: no, pero ella era mi madre, murió en una guerra. *triste*

Debió de notar que me dejó muy confusa, por lo que entonces cambió de postura, dejó su cetro, el cual se hizo una vara, sin necesidad de decir nada y comenzó a contarme su historia de vida, de que Lyra Thorunson, la pegaso naranja con el boomerang mágico, en realidad era su media hermana, ya que luego de que Laifay, criada junto a Thorun, la madre de Lyra, peleara contra ella y muriera a manos de la diosa del viento, encontró a Thalía, (su nombre dado por Thorun) y la adoptó como su hija, ya había perdido a su esposo Sig y el perder a su hermana del alma casi la dejó sin ganas de vivir, al enterarse de la verdad le dio un odio y venganza hacia ella, trataba de enmendar las cosas, pero no era muy sencillo, ya que cada que trataba de alejarse su hermana la perseguía y no la dejaba en paz, vaya!.

Yo, por mi parte, una vez que finalizó su relato, solo le conté que mi familia murió a causa de una chica encapuchada que quiso quedarse con sus hechizos y la magia, pero solamente yo logré escapar, ni mi hermana menor Lyx alcanzó a salvarse, me levanté un momento y estiré mis patas delanteras, escuchando el rechinar de mi armadura con los movimientos y terminando de contarle lo poco que me podía permitir de mi historia y que estaba tras Sit, pero igual ayudaría a Mili y a Soul con su familia.

-Lika: vaya... no me imaginaba eso *sorprendida*

-Yo: asi es, y necesito que les avises a Mili y Soul lo que sucederá sino actúan *seria*

-Lika: ah claro! y esperas que me presente en su casa y le diga: ¨Oye Mili, que crees?, resulta que tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, morirás sino me haces caso¨? *sarcástica*

-Yo: *rodando los ojos* claro que no, mándale una visión o algo

-Lika: veré que puedo hacer, ok? *revisando la gema plateada*

-Yo: si, si, ya casi es el torneo *viendo hacia Canterlot*

-Lika: si!, no es genial? estoy con Frozen, agh, aguada *quejándose*

-Yo: pse, no te quejes y solo concéntrate *tratando de no reír*

Iba a responderme, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ya era mediodía y el torneo iniciaba a las 2 o tres de la tarde, dependiendo de como fuera avanzando el día, y tomó sus cosas con mucha prisa, diciéndome a las carreras que su hermana seguramente la andaría buscando, ya que al verla en el torneo hizo que quisiera hablar con ella, y no quería encontrase tan pronto con ella, deseo que comprendí a la perfección, por lo que no me opuse a sus deseos mudos de retirarse ya de allí, más antes de que se fuera me levanté, sintiéndome extraña al querer abrazarla y consolarla por todo lo que ella había sufrido anteriormente, cosa que no me había pasado en años, en ese momento decidí que era mejor que nos conociéramos un poco, por lo que miré que eran las 10 de la mañana, aun faltaba mucho y la invite a caminar un poco para que se relajara, en verdad que se notaba muy tensa.

Al principio dudó, ya que al parecer no le gustaba hablar con nadie, lo pude notar en su expresión, pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos, y hacer una ligera mueca que me recordó a mi misma de antes, aceptó, pidiéndome como condición que al terminar no le borrara la memoria, cosa extraña, pero accedí. Salimos de la tienda y de inmediato nos alejamos de mi campamento, charlando más acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando y de mi armadura, solo le conté que la había hecho yo misma, le permití tocarla, pero solo eso, al final el tiempo se pasó volando y tuvo que irse, y yo regresé a mi tienda.

HORAS DESPUÉS...

*Lyra trata de despertar a Luis*

(_rayos, se nota que es primo de Reyna_) piensa, abatida

-Lyra: Luis, Luis... *esforzándose*

En eso entran Andrómeda, Ariadna y Novus, conversando del torneo.

-Andrómeda: sigue dormido? *burlándose*

-Novus: chale, a que hora se durmió? *curioso*

-Ariadna: esque... *sonrojada* estaba conmigo volando

Al escuchar lo que les dijo, de inmediato se voltearon a donde estaba ella, la acribillaron a miles de preguntas, en especial Andrómeda, al sentir que ella se estaba enamorando de Luis, lo cual esperaba que fuera cierto, aun sentía algo por el y quería emparejar a su mejor amiga con su ex mejor amigo y asi sacarlo definitivamente de su vida, pero como ella era muy tímida (Ariadna) solo se sonrojó más y sonrió tímidamente, por lo que, en lo que Lyra regresaba con Mili y los del quipo Fuego y viento, que se habían quedado a dormir en el castillo de Forest Hill todos juntos para asi ir todos a la arena de nuevo. Les pareció buena idea, y como vieron que eran ya las 2:56 comieron lo que pudieron y salieron pitando del castillo, Luis notando brevemente que Gunsmith traía varios chupones en su cuello.

Se rió entre dientes al saber que había estado con alguien, más, al percibir que estaba algo incómodo con las preguntas qu le estaban haciendo los de su otro quipo, especialmente Milicent, asi que en su lugar voló hasta donde estaba ReynaDraki y le fue comentando de nuevos movimientos que había aprendido y que aunque no podía enseñarlos en el torneo se los podía mostrar a ella, ReynaDraki solo asentía y le decía comentarios de vez en cuando, la verdad es que sentía dolor en la parte baja de la espalda y no estaba de humor, pero llegaron a las arenas y se volvieron a apuntar, yéndose todos con sus equipos, menos Lika, quien estaba algo apartada al ver a Lyra y a Frozen, en especial.

*ovaciones y murmullos*

-réferi: Buenas tardes a todos, es hora de las siguientes rondas!, *guardando silencio* como en un combate casi muere un combatiente desde ahora se prohíbe usar ataques potentes, de acuerdo?

(_no fue mi culpa!) _pensó Dark, con arrepentimiento

(_vaya, lo que faltaba_) se dijo Holy.

(_bueno, asi no nos lastimaremos) _suspiró Mili

-Réferi: y bueno, el combate será entre... *apuntando al tablero*

**Equipo viento vs Equipo fuego**

Al escuchar que les tocaba a ellos de inmediato Mili, quien en cierta forma era la líder de su equipo les dijo que tomaran sus armas y se dirigieron a las arenas, recibiendo ovaciones y uno que otro insulto, de parte de algunos que los envidiaban por competir, pero los ignoraron y se alinearon en un extremo de la arena, listos y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, mientras el equipo de Viento, liderado por Lady Luxur se situaba al otro lado de la arena y se saludaban rápidamente, incluyendo al réferi, posicionándose.

-Réferi: conocen las reglas, comiencen! *soplando su silbato*

-Mili: ey Lilypad, a ver quien aguanta mejor en aire! *retándola*

-Ariadna: te reto Comet! *segura de si misma*

-Lilypad: acepto! *sujetando con fuerza su katana*

-Comet: claro que si Amicienza! *sin dudarlo*

Los demás del equipo de Fuego se sintieron impresionados por la seguridad de Ariadna, pero no se quejaron ni impidieron que los cuatro se alzaran encima de la arena, en el aire, y se pusieran en pose de ataque, esperando tan solo el silbato del Réferi, en tanto en tierra se preparaban las trampas y los participantes, el réferi se acercó y anunció los sub-combates, retirándose casi corriendo de la arena.

-Comet: damas primero *haciendo reverencia*

-Ariadna: claro que si!, látigo de fuego!

-Mili: boomerang de fuego! *hacia Lilypad*

-Lilypad: *lo esquiva* ja!, eso es todo? columna de viento!

En tierra, Holy Blade se enfrentaba contra Sol Angel, lanzándole algunas trampas tratando de que cayera y hechizos sin parar, pero ella, ágil, los esquivaba todos, mientras Flygon se enfrentaba con Quirón, ambos en un combate muy parejo, luchando sin parar hasta que, en un movimiento inesperado, Flygon sacó a Quirón de la arena, enfrentándose con Gunsmith, pero esta vez el que salió de la arena fue el.

-Réferi: bien, Quirón y Flygon quedan fuera, a ver como le hacen los demás *atento*

(_puf, cosa sencilla) _pensó Sol

(_hmp, débiles) _se dijo Lady Luxur

(_veremos quien gana) _pensó Holy Blade.

Iban a seguir con el torneo, pero en ese momento empezó a soplar mucho viento y a llover un poco, pero eran más las ráfagas de viento que las gotas, lo cual preocupó muchísimo al equipo viento, ya que sus poderes no servían de mucho en ese clima, al contrario que a los del equipo viento, que les favorecía mucho y aumentaba sus poderes, asi que aprovecharon para lanzarles ataques al otro equipo (fuego).

Por poco y el equipo fuego no logró esquivarlos y aunque se movieron con gran agilidad Sol Angel terminó siendo eliminada de la competencia mediante unas plantas carnívoras y un ataque de un tornado, por increíble que parezca, Holy Blade fue eliminado por Gunsmith, quedando ya pocos, Lady Luxur observaba desde una esquina a los combatientes, y a Ariadna Amicienza en especial, porque empezó a notar como un virus invisible para los demás entraba en su oído y se metía por completo, era poderosa, pero no tanto como el pegaso Comet Galaxy, y se lamentó que Holy hubiera sido eliminado, ya que era muy bueno en las peleas, pero le preocupaba mucho Mili, la seguridad de sus bebés estaba en juego, y se lanzó al ataque de Gunsmith, y alejándose antes de que el le lanzara un contraataque.

-Mili: oh cielos *preocupada*

-Ariadna: este viento me debilita un poco *asustada*

-Ambas: no podemos lanzar ataques poderosos! *frustradas*

-Comet: pero yo si *feliz*

-Lilypad: y podemos derrotarlas! *contenta*

Mientras, en tierra, solo quedaban Gunsmith y Lady Luxur, pero ella solo se limitaba a atacar a larga distancia y de vez en cuando, retirándose de inmediato antes de que el pegaso alcanzara a contraatacar, algo que le molestaba mucho a Gunsmith, pero no podía hacer nada, más que acordarse de la promesa hecha a Reyna de vigilar a Mili y trataba de hacerlo, pues d igual forma trataba de tener vigilada a Lady Luxur, mientras que en las tribunas una figura encapuchada, la cual era una unicornio con armadura y además una mirada d color carmesí, esa unicornio no era otra que Aracne Vil*, que miraba a Lady y a Sit con mucho odio y sonreía al pensar en la chica Amicienza y en lo que sucedería en tan solo unos momentos, riendo ligeramente y ocultándose.

-Lilypad: prepárate Mili, vientos del destino! *lanzando su ataque*

-Mili: no lo creo Lilypad, diosa fénix! *esquivando y lanzando el suyo*

(NOTA: vientos del destino es un ataque en el cual lanza un viento muy poderoso y puede arrancarte una extremidad, ya que gira como un tornado.

Y diosa fénix es como un espectro de un fénix, que envuelve al portador y luego sale disparado a su objetivo, quemando todo y dejando quemaduras d segundo grado).

-Lilypad: agh, maldita sea Mili! *cubriéndose el costado*

-Mili: ups, mi culpa *riendo ligeramente*

-Lilypad: me las pagarás! *sacando su katana*

-Mili: no lo creo *sacando sus cuchillas*

Ambas comenzaron un combate muy enardecido, ya que ninguna quería perder, era tan intenso que incluso Comet y Ariadna dejaron de pelear para mirarlas, daban vueltas en el aire, daban estocadas, en el caso de Lilypad, o cuchilladas en el caso de Mili, más no se acercaban mucho, ya que no querían herirse de gravedad en un momento como ese, el viento había amainado un poco pero empezaba a llover un poco más fuerte, a lo que la audiencia y el réferi sacaron sus sombrillas y siguieron atentos al combate, el cual parecía que nunca iba a terminar, hasta que Mili, usando algo de su magia, alzó unas enredaderas y le quitaba la katana, para después lanzarle un látigo de fuego y mandarla fuera de la arena.

-Réferi: ya solo quedan 4 contendientes! *observando la arena*

-Comet: ríndete Ariadna! *usando su espada*

-Ariadna: jamás! *escuchando una voz en su cabeza*

-Comet: vooooy! *lanzándose contra ella*

-Ariadna: *se lanza a un lado y crea un escudo de fuego*

-Comet: *lo destruye y le da en el ojo* y ahora que harás?

En el tablero se anunciaban los combatientes que habían quedado fuera y a los que aun seguían en la arena, en especial uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a perder, pero se encontraba vigilando el combate aéreo: Gunsmith, estaba con los nervios al máximo, ya que si el combate no finalizaba podía suceder algo, y esque Mili se había metido en el combate entre Comet y Ariadna, ayudándola a ella y buscando una debilidad en el pegaso, sin obtener éxito alguno. Pero el problema era que poco a poco Amicienza dejaba de controlar su propio cuerpo y la toxina hacia efecto en ella, por lo que Vil podía manejarla cual títere, pero debía esperar a que Stuart estuviera fuera.

-Mili: no podrás con las dos Galaxy! *confiada*

-Comet: quien lo dice? *burlón*

-Ariadna: (voz medio neutral) pues nosotras! *preparando su ataque*

-Comet: muy lenta Ariadna, aro de viento! *dándole a Mili*

-Mili: *cayendo al suelo* n-no puede ser posible *se desmaya*

-Réferi: *sacándola con su magia de la arena* y Stuart queda fuera! *sopla su silbato* esperemos y el resto tenga más suerte que ella *preocupado*

Ciertamente en la arena nada iba mejor, si acaso peor, ya que ambos pegasos en el aire no dejaban de usar hechizos de nivel 2, (es decir, medio potentes) y si acaso uno que otro nivel 3, para que de una vez alguno perdiera, pero no se rendían ni se dejaban alcanzar, en tanto Gunsmith había reanudado sus ataques a Luxur, pero ella, con toda la paciencia del mundo solo atacaba cada cierto tiempo, hasta que sintió una energía negativa emanar del cuerpo de Ariadna, y al verla se paralizó de miedo: sus ojos eran rojos, idénticos a los de ella cuando mató a su familia.

-Comet: el final es ahora! *usando un ataque nivel 2*

-Gunsmith: esta loco o que?! *preocupado*

-Ariadna: *furiosa* látigo de fuego!

-Comet: Tornado! * Esquivándolo *

-Ariadna: pagaras por eso! *siendo casi arrastrada al suelo*

-Comet: ah, si? y como? *riéndose*

Justo en ese momento Aracne tomó total posesión del cuerpo de la pegaso a través de su toxina, por lo que ella, escuchando su voz en su cabeza, de inmediato, se abalanzó sobre el, arrastrándolo al suelo y comenzando a golpearlo y lanzarle ataques muy rápido, que apenas y podía cubrirse para que no le matara, Lady, ya asustadísima, en un intento de proteger a Gunsmith lo sacó de la arena, muy malhumorado, y se apartó ligeramente, pero viendo que las cosas empeoraban decidió actuar y, sacando a _rompecraneos, _detuvo el tiempo lo suficiente para someterla y dejar a ambos fuera.

Aunque ciertamente Ariadna, aun con la toxina en su sistema, seguía intentando dar pelea, por lo que incluso Lady casi resulta herida por ella, Reyna la ayudó y, ante la mirada de dolor de Luis, Novus y Andrómeda se vio obligada a desmayarla y amarrarla para llevársela al castillo y dejarla en el laboratorio para poder inspeccionarla. Mientras tanto, el réferi, algo asustado entraba en la arena y anunciaba al ganador.

-Réferi: am... bueno, pues el equipo viento pasa a la final! *un poco animado*

**RONDA FINAL:**

**Equipo Viento vs Equipo Hielo**

**Cambio de último minuto...**

**Equipo Viento**

**2.- Melanie Star: una unicornio que usa un chip en su cuello, con una crin de color castaña, ojos color miel, pelaje rojo con una chaqueta dorada, unos guantes que eran en realidad sus cascos, además de unas muñequeras en sus 4 extremidades, es arrogante, orgullosa y vanidosa, su arma es un rayo repulsor.**

(_me enfrentaré a Sit) _pensó, temerosa, Lady Luxur

(_demostraré que soy capaz) _pensó Chaoxi

(_las cosas se complican) _pensó, amargada, Lika

-Réferi: comiencen, ya saben las reglas! *soplando el silbato*

Entonces el equipo viento, con algunas modificaciones de último minuto: como Lilypad había sido medianamente dañada ya no podía jugar, asi que se vieron obligadas a buscar otro contendiente que la supliera, pero Melanie Star, la líder de las winx se ofreció a combatir en su lugar, al principio no querían, por su extraña forma de ser, pero al final, como faltaba 1 minuto para empezar se vieron obligadas, de nuevo, a aceptarla y darle un sitio en el equipo, alejándose sin embargo y viéndola ponerse su equipo, extrañadas.

Star se veía algo temblorosa, por tener que enfrentarse a Lika, ya que seguramente se las iba a cobrar por haberla tirado 30 mts de su edificio la última vez que se vieron, pero se puso firme y esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras se ponía sus guantes en las 4 patas, delanteras y traseras, algo que les dio algo de miedo a los de las tribunas, pero lo ignoraron, al igual que Lika, quien sacó sus cuchillas de hielo y se preparó, al lado de Sit, para que empezara el combate, el cual inició muy pronto, cuando Holy Blade, se lanzó, con precisión en pos de Frozen, pero ella, ágilmente lo esquivó y se defendió, pero como el se movió terminó dándole a Comet.

-Comet: ay Frozen, ya verás! *enojado*

-Frozen: uy que miedo, *usando su lanza*

-Melanie: no tendrás tu venganza Lika *usando su rayo reductor*

-Lika: lo dudo, y soy Thalía para ti! *esquivándolo*

-Lady: dejen de hablar y peleen *seria*

Los cuatro, luego del regaño de Lady, de inmediato salieron del trance, pero entonces se activaron las trampas y unos muros casi aplastan a Jaqueline, mientras que unas sogas se enredaron en los cascos de Sit, más el se las quitó de inmediato, concentrándose un momento en la chica de armadura a la cual no le veía el rostro, pero notaba que era muy poderosa como el y que su espada era de temer, golpeó un poco a Jaqueline en lugar de usar su espada, haciéndola enojar y que se abalanzara, pero ella tranquilamente se hizo a un lado y Melanie se encargó de sacarla de la arena, asi como la unicornio Frozen al pegaso Comet Galaxy.

-Réferi: y Comet y Jaqueline quedan fuera! *emocionado*

-Melanie: quieres seguir ya Thalía? *burlona*

-Holy Blade: huracán! *hacia Chaoxi*

-Chaoxi: *lo esquiva* boom no me diste, heladas!(viento frío)

-Lika: Lady, que ocurre, hay problemas? *medio preocupada*

Más ella no le responde y solamente ataca sorpresivamente a Sit, pero se aleja antes que el pueda ver quien fue, lo que lo pone algo desconcertado, Chaoxi en eso ataca a Melanie y a Holy de un solo asalto, pero ambos lograron resistir, más no fue lo mismo cuando entre los dos le devolvieron el ataque, por poco y sale expulsado de la arena, pero resistió, Lika, observaba detenidamente a Star, en busca de algo que la ayudara a ganar el combate, pero no encontraba nada, Frozen estaba de su lado, pero se le dificultaba atacar ya que ahora el equipo viento atacaba unido y ya no por separado.

-Frozen: son gemelos o que? *refiriéndose a Mel y Holy*

-Lika: no se, no lo creo *frustrada*

-Holy: látigo de viento! *tomándolas por sorpresa*

-Lika: ay rayos! *sangrando un poco*

-Melanie: rayo de viento! *dándole a Frozen*

Logró darle, pero también un poco al réferi, quien gritó un poco y se vio obligado a refugiarse detrás de Celestia, algo que la incomodó un poco pero supo disimular.

-Lady: trata de no ser impulsiva Mel *alzando la voz*

-Chaoxi: cuchillos helados! *volando cerca de el equipo viento*

-Frozen: *recibiendo un poco* ten cuidado quieres?!

-Chaoxi: ay calmate Frozen! *alejándose, molesto*

Los dos estaban tan absortos en su discusión que no se percataron el momento en el que Melanie se les acercó por detrás y les lanzó un ataque que los mando al otro lado de la arena, pero cuando iban a atacar de nuevo, Holy les dio otro ataque, por lo que Frozen cayó a una fosa de arenas movedizas y Comet se empotró en una pared, siéndole imposible salir debido a que su ala estaba completamente atrapada, Lika, a su vez, se lanzó a su ataque y consiguió sacar de la arena a Holy antes de cubrirse de un ataque sorpresivo, aunque no tanto de parte de Star, y alzarse en el aire para su lucha individual.

Al inicio del combate el réferi iba narrando cada etapa, pero al último le fue muy difícil, en parte porque ambas combatían muy deprisa y porque era difícil decir si el ataque lo había lanzado la unicornio azul o la unicornio roja, pero a la par Lady no despegaba su mirada de la encapuchada y de Sit, sabía que tarde o temprano se tendrían que enfrentar, por lo que los cascos le sudaban y se ponía nerviosa, pero trataba de que no se le notara, aunque lo que si se le notó fue principalmente su seriedad anormal, más no hizo caso de las miradas curiosas y en eso Thalía sacó a Melanie de la arena.

-Réferi: buen movimiento de Thalía Laifayson! *agitado*

-Thalía: asi se derrota a una arrogante *murmura, feliz*

-Lady: si, pero prepárate a salir de aquí *sacando su espada*

-Thalía: como quieras Luxur *preparando su cetro*

(_debo tratar de controlarme) _pensó Lady, concentrada

(_veamos su potencial) _se dijo Sit, seriamente.

En ese momento ambas se lanzaron al ataque, pero primero empezaron con unos cuantos ataques de magia para medirse la una y la otra, Thalía, o Lika, como le quisieran llamar, más que ganar lo que quería era mantenerse en las arenas para demostrarle que era capaz de vencer a quien sea, y no solo con ayuda de su magia, sino que también cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, pero sus golpes eran a veces impulsivos, cosa que de inmediato notó Lady, pero lejos de aprovecharse solamente atacaba y se retiraba, atacaba y se retiraba, hasta que quedaron en ambos extremos.

-Lika: agh, maldita sea *sangrando un poco*

-Lady: adiós Lika *se abalanza y la saca de la arena*

-Réferi: *ve como la lanza fuera de la arena* y ahora el momento final yeguas y caballos, el combate entre Lady Luxur Anul y Sit Vis Vobiscum *soplando su silbato*

-Lady: bueno, es inevitable *lo observa acercarse*

-Sit: de acuerdo, empecemos *sacando su arma*

(_Que es eso, un gas?) _se preguntó Anul

Apenas lo hubo pensado vio que, en efecto, era una especie de gas que mantenía bajo control, luego pensó en la aldea destruida y se dijo que era el virus del que tanto se había hablado antes, por lo que, en silencio, murmuró un hechizo que activó la máscara, como una protección, no impediría que el gas entrara, pero si que la llegara a afectar gravemente, hecho esto la arena se silenció completamente, algunos hasta se sujetaban de otros del nervio, pero la encapuchada solo miro con desdén el campo, más le llegó una alerta de un aparato en su cintura, por lo que repentinamente se fue volando (¿?).

El réferi les dio la señal de que podían comenzar, a lo que primero iniciaron dando vueltas en círculos, evaluando al contrincante y tratando de encontrar sus puntos débiles, Lady ajustó su máscara y entonces Sit se lanzó suavemente al ataque, golpeándole el costado derecho, pero apenas lo hubo dado ella se dio la vuelta muy rápido y le dio un mandoble con su espada, pero de lado, de modo que apenas y le cortó pero si sintió el golpe, cosa que lo desconcertó un poco, pero no dejó que se le notara, y n su lugar se distanció un poco antes de volver a adelantarse y tratar de quitarle la máscara y verla.

-Lady: que te pasa?! *alejándose*

-Sit: muéstrame tu rostro *sigue tratando*

-Lady: no claro que no, no hay razón para ello si lo ves asi *seria*

-Sit: no lo creo, pero bueno, voy a derrotarte *moldea el gas*

-Lady: no si yo lo hago primero *mueve su espada*

-Sit: no intentes ningún truco pequeña *atacando* porque lo sabría.

-Lady: déjate de patrañas chico *defendiéndose*

A Sit no le gustó que ella no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, pero le dio igual lo de patrañas, aunque no supiera que es, más d inmediato se concentró de nuevo en el combate tratando de tirarla al suelo o alguna otra cosa que le sirviera para de una vez terminar con eso y alejarse un rato para relajarse, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta el momento en que la encapuchada regresó y, como disimuladamente sacaba una daga encantada de su capa, Lady había atacado ya varias veces a Sit, y el combate estaba durando horas, bueno, 2 en realidad, pero la gente ya estaba angustiada y algo hastiada sobre la hora, en determinado momento Sit le quitó su espada y uso su arma biológica, pero no del todo, por lo que aturdió a Lady y aprovechó para tirarla al suelo y ponerse sobre ella, inmovilizándola por completo

-Sit: ya te rindes? *arqueando una ceja*

-Lady: no, nunca *forcejeando*

-Sit: mmm... como quieras *le da una patada en el estomago y espalda*

Lady se dobló de dolor y soltó una sola lagrima, a la par que se zafaba y se posicionaba en posición fetal, a lo que el réferi anunció que el equipo Hielo era el vencedor, para gran impacto general de la arena.

-Réferi: y el ganador es el quipo Hielo! *emocionado*

Lady se levantó con trabajos, tratando de no llorar a la par que sentía algo extraño en su costado, los MAPS estaban cerca de ella, al inicio Luis no vio nada, por estar hablando con Andrómeda, pero cuando volteó de repente la encapuchada estaba lanzando el cuchillo hacia Lady, en un movimiento veloz, rápidamente voló hasta donde estaba ella y se adelantó, todos ya se habían ido, pero los restantes (princesas y los MAPS) se quedaron paralizados, viendo a la encapuchada desaparecer al momento en el que Luis se desplomaba en el suelo...con la daga incrustada profundamente en su pecho.

De inmediato Lady se esfumó, en busca de la encapuchada, siendo seguida de lejos por Sit, mientras que Andrómeda iba tras los otros dos y los MPAS se agolpaban alrededor de Luis, Mili estaba muy pálida y se sujetaba al lado de Soul para no caer, mientras ReynaDraki, temblorosa se adelantaba y le arrancaba la daga del pecho, haciéndole gemir de dolor, mientras tosía algo de sangre y murmuraba algo ininteligible para los demás, Dark y su hija, asi como Jony, se fueron a ver a Ariadna, los acompañó Soul, llevándose de allí a Mili, temiendo que eso fuera demasiado para ella, los otros sin moverse.

-Luis: *tosiendo* A-al pa-parecer voy a morir...

-ReynaDraki: no! no lo dejaré! *llorando*

-Gunsmith: *voz delicada* Reyna, amor, em...

-ReynaDraki: *mirándolo* SILENCIO! *

-Clear: ay no, solo se de un hechizo capaz de ayudarlo, pero es peligroso *meneando la cabeza*

-Luis: de-déjame ir prima *llorando*

-ReynaDraki: no, no lo hare! *terca*

-Luis: n-no seas necia *tratando de ser serio*

Más ReynaDraki ya no escuchaba a nada ni a nadie, únicamente repasaba en su mente el hechizo que le podría ayudar y que Clear conocía muy bien, al dar con el, apartó a todos con dura voz, y s acercó hasta su pecho, posando su cuerno suavemente sobre el, y diciendo el hechizo, el cual era muy largo, mientras una energía dorada salía de su cuerno y rodeaba el cuerpo de Luis,e l cual había dejado de respirar, Gunsmith, en ese momento sintió miedo, y más cuando sintió a Reyna temblar mientras escuchaba su voz más forzada a cada minuto, aunque trató de apartarla no sirvió de mucho, Holy y Lilypad observaban desde lejos, abrazados mientras conversaban en voz baja acerca de ese hechizo y la unicornio encapuchada, la cual parecía querer asesinar a Lady con toda su alma.

-ReynaDraki: O mater in me curare fraterna redeuntem ex mortuis iam non Pegasus qui in medio nostri ut sicut alicorn me auxilium, ad hoc, si placet, obsecro!, si praeter memoriam meam necessaria vitae, et videre eum vivere!*

Dicho esto, ReynaDraki cae al suelo, desmayada, mientras nubes y truenos relampaguean sobre sus cabezas, y la tierra temblaba, el cielo entero se oscureció, a pesar de ser las 5 de la tarde, y una voz parecía decir el hechizo pero en otro idioma, aun más antiguo, mientras elevaba el cuerpo de Luis...

Continuará...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Oh, amada madre, permiteme curar a mi primo, que vuelva de la muerte, que viva entre nosotros, que no sea más un pegaso sino un alicornio como yo misma, ayudame, a que este de vuelta, por favor, te lo suplico! si es necesario toma de mi vitalidad, pero quiero verlo de vuelta, y vivo!* (TRADUCCIÓN)


End file.
